


[TF E/SL] (2007年舊文備份) 虐愛

by TFwatermelon



Category: Transformers: Energon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 96,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFwatermelon/pseuds/TFwatermelon





	1. 歸零

「嗶－－嗶－－嗶－－嗶－－－－」  
什麼聲音?  
音頻接收器裡傳來的是?數種儀器運作的聲響還有顯示自身情況的數據聲響?

「咕啵啵啵啵啵……..」  
水聲?自己是被浸在了液體裡面?

………………………………………..

身邊那些雜七雜八的聲響刺激著音頻接收器和中央感覺處理器,讓那才剛重新啟動運作系統的TF不安分的動了動自己僵硬的關節,小小的一個收緊手指的動作,殘留在接縫處的空氣被壓迫,一串串微小的氣泡自他的手掌心裡快速的逃逸,他能感覺到,氣泡的流動,往上方快速的移動,漸漸的離他遠去,漸漸的流到他再也抓不到的距離,然後……..消失。

感受到自己的孤獨,自己的無助,被浸泡在那不知是什麼用途的培養液裡的TF更加不安分的扭動了一下的身軀,掙扎著想要摸索一些可以讓他安心的實體,只要是除了這片液體以外的東西就好…什麼都行……水流開始順著他掙扎的動作產生了一陣陣亂流,那亂流繼而帶動了存放在液體裡的其他事物,他感覺到在那某一個瞬間,手指間的感覺線路觸碰到的,一條長長的觸感,像是……….連接管線？隨著水流的振幅開始變的越來越大,似乎有更多條管線般的物體游移過來,觸碰到了他機體上各處的感覺線路,有無數條管線,連接在他機體上的各處,幾乎要把他的行動給完全限制住,就像把他給死死綁住了一樣……

他開始感到另一種莫名的恐懼,對未知的恐懼,模模糊糊的,一陣陣不規則的電流波動席捲上他的中央處理器,屛幕也跟著發出了一陣急促的嗶嗶聲響。而那突然變了調的顯示器,引發了黑暗角落裡,另一台銀白色中帶有些許藍色塗裝的高大TF；威震天比剛剛更靠近了些呈有大量浸泡液的容器前,沉默的審視了一下裡面被逼迫沉浮著的TF,藍色的掌心悄悄的貼上了透明的容器上,更加認真的觀察浸泡液裡逐漸甦醒的TF,一個正被他強制做了些許特殊處理的seeker,無助的在液體裡作出看似無謂的掙扎。威震天將頭仰起了個角度,光學鏡頭更湊上前去正對著那seeker關閉著的光學鏡頭,凝望著。

或許是感應到了威震天的存在,就在某一瞬間,seeker的光學鏡頭突然在毫無預警之下迸發出了黯淡的光芒,淺綠色的微弱光芒,像是要印證自己不是孤獨般,對上了威震天血紅色的光學鏡頭,甚至像是早就鎖定好了目標一樣,同樣也凝視著容器外的他。那一剎那,威震天的影像被光學鏡頭接收,傳進了中央處理器,再傳進了邏輯處理器和記憶體裡面－－沒有,沒有眼前這台TF的資料,完全沒有－－Seeker看著光學鏡頭前這台對他算是陌生的TF,突地把光學鏡頭的接收範圍調到最大,看來是想要把威震天的影像,存放進那正被外傳輸管線一點一滴洗去的記憶體裡面。就在短短的幾秒內,seeker再次疲憊的關閉了自己的光學鏡頭,陷入了另一次的休眠,原先握緊的拳頭也鬆懈了下來，無力的隨著液體的搖擺飄蕩著,曾經亂調的顯示器重新回到規律的聲響,讓一切重回了平靜之中。

「沒有用的。」

威震天平靜的開口,像是對著容器內的seeker,也像是對著自己說道。

「你想要怎麼抵抗都沒有用的……」

一會兒,顯示器上的數據顯示著,原先存在記憶體裡面的資料已經確認清除完畢,威震天緊緊的握了拳,借助著拳頭的力量，將額頭倚靠在容器的表面上,露出了有些慘淡的笑容。

「把你過去的一切……全都遺忘掉吧………..」


	2. 印痕

從那高高在上的控制位上,看著站在控制大廳裡正中央的那架有些生硬的seeker,瑟縮的站在偌大的大廳裡,顯的格外的嬌小……嬌小？確實,他曾經記憶裡的那個starscream,身材並沒有這麼的矮小,以前的那一個seeker,身材絕對有光學鏡頭前的這一位快一半大,從方才親手把他從容器裡抱出來的那份觸感,那緊依靠在自己機體上的那質量就知道；雖然曾經,單手就能將以前的那個starscream從脖子處整個拎起,對著他說出種種威脅的話語,對著他怒吼……威震天再次細細審視現在站在他光學鏡頭底下的seeker,視線正好對上了他閃耀著鮮綠色光芒的光學鏡頭。發覺自己正被一說不出是什麼意味的視線給死盯著,seeker用細微的動作悄悄低下了頭,轉移了自己的視線,忸怩的樣子讓威震天對他產生了更多的……好奇??Strascream以前從來就沒有過有這種反應,從來沒有,他從來不會畏懼正視他的首領,只會更加囂張的說出各種叛逆的話,對他發出嘲笑,批評他的做法,甚至還敢當面對他下戰書……就是,就是不曾畏懼面對自己。

「所以……你現在感覺怎麼樣?」

威震天突然打破了這死寂的沉默,首先開口詢問眼前的seeker。

「呃…」突然被直接了當的問道,seeker有些被嚇到般,結巴的回答道：「我…我相信……我的機能一切正常……」停頓了下,「嗯…只是……」

「只是？只是什麼？說出來。」

「我……」seeker不確定的抬起了頭,似乎正考慮著他接下來要講的話是否恰當,尤其那發問者的視線,不知為何就是給他一種咄咄逼人的感覺,讓他感到更加的不自在。

「………….我沒有記憶。」鼓起了勇氣,seeker仍舊說出了那個從他第二次重起光學鏡頭後就一直一直困擾著他的一個問題。早先前就曾經觀察了自己的機體,右半邊那佈滿大大小小裂痕的機體,說他是剛從生產線上下來的實在是說不過去,從他的機體靈活度和磨合的痕跡來看,他很確信自己應該是一個已經經歷了無數場危險戰役的戰士,唯一讓他無法理解的是,那個完全空白的記憶體。他一點記憶也沒有,看著大廳裡其他TF對他保持著一種警戒心的樣子,他完全不認的他們,甚至不太了解他們為什麼要用那種不信任的眼神凝視著他。

「過去的事一點也不重要了不是嗎？」發問者在一小段的沉默之後給了一個seeker不太像回答的回答。「現在的你,只要服從我,盡你所有能耐服從我的命令,那就夠了。過去的事根本一點也不重要。」

Seeker展現了些微的詫異,卻也明白眼前的發問者那不容置否的強硬,只得選擇接受了這個模糊的答案。

「那……我的名字？」Seeker再次發問。

「名字？」

………………………………………………………………………….

「……Nightscream……..」  
「你的名字,就是Nightscream。」

「Night……scream…？」seeker輕輕的復頌了一遍這個陌生、卻被加諸於自己身上的一個代名詞,將它接收進了空白的記憶體內。

一旁同樣也聽到這個改變的破壞者,芯片內突地震了一下,意識到了什麼不太對的地方,給了威震天一個充滿不解的眼神,「威震天？不是我想反駁,但是……」

沒有等破壞者說完,威震天用一個揮手制止的手勢,阻止了他繼續說下去,繼而給了他一個譴責性的眼神,冷冷回答道：「我想,你們最好都先出去,讓我好好的計畫一下接下來的事情－－Star……不, Nightscream……」「其他人出去, Nightscream你留下來。」

Seeker安靜的看著其他霸天虎的成員一個個離開了總控制廳,盯著那扇厚重的合金門從一側移到另外一側,緊緊的關上了。疑惑仍舊圍繞著他的芯片,讓他有些失神的一直盯著合金門發呆,甚至沒注意到了自己站立的位置完全是背對了他身後的………….

「Nightscream。」

「呃？！…是的？」那個已經存入了記憶體內的名字,被那個給予他名字的主人輕聲叫喚著,讓Seeker有些嚇到了,驚慌失措的重新轉回面對那高高在上的領導者；他仍在試著讓自己習慣,習慣讓自己被別人稱作Nightscream的這個存在。

「Nightscream,靠過來一點。」威震天緩緩向底下那嬌小的seeker伸出手,招手示意他往自己的方向靠近。Seeker有些遲疑,但還是怯生生的朝著他新的領導者的方向靠近了些,緩慢的前進；威震天透過光學鏡頭能清楚的看見seeker臉上面無表情的面部裝甲,正頂著一個他記憶體中曾經熟悉的面孔,卻完全是陌生的神情,緩慢的靠近。Seeker的腳步在觸碰到了領導位前的台階之前突然就自動停了下來,似乎自認了自己並沒有那個資格更靠近些他的主人。

「過來,到我的面前。」威震天依舊充滿權威性的命令著他,讓他不得不小心翼翼的繼續踏著淺淺的台階一階一階的往上,慢慢的整個來到威震天的面前。威震天細細的看著光學鏡頭前這個嶄新的seeker……嶄新?曾經應該是自己再熟悉不過的那個seeker,以現在的這個嶄新的樣貌呈現在他的光學鏡頭底下,為什麼感覺卻是這麼的……陌生?那雙鮮綠色的光學鏡頭,以前的位置應該是橙色的,而他的機體右半邊,多了那些怎麼修復也無法癒合的大小傷痕,還有,他的身材,突然覺得他竟是如此的纖細、嬌小,輕輕一壓就會崩毀的脆弱感…………他的一切,明明不是跟以前的那個叫做Starscream的seeker有太大的差別的,卻在他鮮綠色、閃耀不定的光芒裡,看到了最疏離的陌生；明明是跟他靠的如此的近,卻感覺到了彼此間最最的遙遠……….

決定甩開這些突然有感而發的思緒,威震天悄悄伸手觸碰到了站在他跟前的seeker的面部裝甲,輕輕托起他的下巴；突來的觸碰驚嚇到了那seeker,在手指和自己面部的感覺線路接觸到的那一瞬間,seeker的整個身體輕微的顫抖了一下,不習慣這樣的第一次觸碰,他反射性的退後了一點點,卻仍無法掙脫威震天的掌心的鉗制,只得刻意的躲避著威震天的視線,毫不敢直視進對方的光學鏡頭底部。「Nightscream,看著我,好好的看著我。」威震天有些被seeker這樣的膽怯給弄得煩了,提高了音量並硬是捏著他的下巴朝自己的方向扭轉,逼迫他正視著自己。Seeker又是吃了一驚,但仍舊按照他的命令看著威震天,光學鏡頭內仍舊充滿了疑惑與不安,不太理解眼前的這個新首領對自己下的這些命令到底代表著什麼意義,他只能就這樣撐著光學鏡頭和威震天火紅的光學鏡頭互相映照著,一句話也說不出口。

「Star……Nightscream,你……沒有什麼話要說嗎?」威震天突然輕柔的鬆開了捏緊seeker下巴的手,同時轉變了語調,溫和的問道。

「呃……我想我不太懂您的意思,首領。」Seeker眨了眨光學鏡頭,再度疑惑的回答他的首領,柔和的鮮綠色中散發著一種單純的木然。

「你…不打算跟我說什麼嗎？」你以前最常對我說的那些嘲諷,那些挖苦,那些挑釁的語言呢?難道你真的不再是以前的那個Starscream了嗎?難道你失去的不只是記憶?不只是身型的改變?難道我失去的……失去的不只是你的記憶,而是比我當初做下這個決定的那一瞬間,失去的多更多?!多到超出我的想像?!威震天不斷在自己的芯片內怒吼著,只是這些怒吼仍舊傳不進眼前這個陌生seeker的音頻接收器中,更無法傳進他的中央感覺處理區中。威震天突然直接的意識到,不管對他說多麼多的話,多麼刺激的話,當初坐下的那決定已經無法改變,無法挽回。Starscream,那個他知道的Starscream,因為自己的決定已經徹底被毀滅了……徹徹底底的,從剛剛那seeker說的各種話,作的各種反應就知道,那個Starscream,從來不會這樣,不會有這樣的反應的,現在的這seeker,是那個被自己冠上新名字的Nightscream,一個完全嶄新的叫做Nightscream的seeker,不是他所認識的Starscream,不再是了,完完全全不再是了,那個seeker,叫做Starscream的seeker已經在自己按下那個操作鍵的那一瞬間,經由自己隻手完全殞滅了………..

「呃……首領…？您…沒事吧?你的臉色怎麼看起來這麼差?」Seeker站在了威震天的正前方,雖然並沒有聽見方才威震天內芯片裡的怒吼和哀嘆,卻仍是感應到了威震天此時的不正常,立即柔和的靠上了前去,單膝跪在他的跟前,溫柔的問道。威震天更加詫異的看著眼前跪在他跟前表示關心的seeker,有些憤怒,有些芯酸,有些恐懼,五味雜陳的感覺脈衝一齊衝上了他的中央處理器,有那麼一瞬間,他突然很想握住他背後的劍,趁著他還在他眼前的時候將他那閃動著單純的光學鏡頭從中間直直切成兩半,這個陌生的seeker,最好離他越遠越好,不要再出現在他的面前……

「不,我沒事……」仍是忍下了那莫名的怒火和衝動,威震天單手扶起了跪在地上的seeker,同樣柔和的說道。Seeker看似安下了心,等著他的心主人給他下一道的命令－－－

「Nightscream,你可以走了……讓我…讓我一個人靜一靜…」

「您確定嗎?首領?不需要我在旁邊－－」

「不需要。」威震天不等他說完,打斷了他繼續下去釋出關心,釋出那他陌生的關心,「我真的需要獨處一下。」

Seeker接到了直接了當的命令,順從的慢慢踱步,從控制台上走了下去,走到了合金門前,回頭看了最後一眼威震天，便逕自出了那道厚重的門。門在他身後安靜的滑動,關上,只留下了威震天一人獨自在控制室裡,沉浸在他的最深的思慮中……

出了控制室之後的seeker,發現了合金門外,有兩個霸天虎的成員忐忑不安的守候在門口。其中一個,看起來毛毛燥燥的一個,一看到Nightscream單獨從控制室裡出來,立刻想也沒想就衝了上來,抓著他的手臂拉拉雜雜問了一堆問題。

「我說Starscream啊,不是我要講,只是你這樣被單獨留下來真的叫我捏一把冷凝液啊!!之前你還被處罰的那麼慘然後還被丟進了那個怪液體裡面………哎唷!破壞者你幹什麼?!」

「夠了狂飆!你的大嘴巴可以先暫時閉上了!!」破壞者狠狠朝狂飆的後腦杓敲了一記,勒令他住嘴。

「…………」Nightscream不發一語,對於眼前這兩個TF,他同樣也是沒有印象的,在他的記憶體裡面,到目前為止,仍舊只有剛才的新主人,威震天,還有－－主人給他的新名字, Nightscream,就這兩樣而已。不過,一件小事卻稍稍勾起了他的注意,剛才……那個叫狂飆的莽撞傢伙,應該是在跟自己講話沒錯的吧?他好像還聽到了另一個名字,Star………………

…………………….Star? Starscream?!

中央處理器剛記下了這個名字之後,一陣小小的脈衝突然衝擊了一下他的中央處理器,為什麼?為什麼?在哪裡聽過這個名字?為什麼感覺到這麼……..這麼的………….不是熟悉,他對於這個名字絕對不熟悉,因為並未在蒐尋引擎裡找到這個名字,他之前也根本沒聽過這個名字,如果不是這個叫狂飆的TF說出口,他絕對沒聽過。可是……為什麼……為什麼為什麼……這個奇怪的情感脈衝到底是什麼…………

突來的脈衝讓Nightscream的中央處理器快要超載了,他感到有些暈眩,這段期間內他的光學鏡頭只接收到了破壞者似乎正把狂飆拉到一邊,對他咭哩咕嚕講了一連串的話,內容?他完全沒聽到,他的音頻接收器好像只迴盪著那個叫做Starscream的名字,剩下的,完全在他中央處理器能接收的範圍之外。在某一個瞬間,他不自覺的關閉上了光學鏡頭,在視覺傳感器陷入一片黑暗的一剎那,他不確定,依稀中,傳感器竟然自動輸入了一個TF的影像,一個……他從未見過的TF,只在那一個瞬間,閃呼即逝,這又讓Nightscream感到另一陣的暈眩,他的重心突然一個踉蹌不穩,往後稍稍退了幾步,如果不是破壞者發現了他的異狀,搶先一歩扶住他的軀體,他可能會直挺挺的就往後倒下。

「Nightscream? Nightscream你沒事吧?」

「…………」Nightscream仍舊說不出話來,那個奇怪的影像雖然已經消失了,但那脈衝還在持續,在別人無法察覺的情況下,不斷一波波衝擊著他的中央處理器。

「那個, Star……Nightscream,所以,你是真的受了那麼重的傷,連我們都不認的啦?」狂飆此時又靠了過來,帶著很感興趣的眼神盯著Nightscream,好像他是一個什麼新奇的物品一樣。

「我……大概是這樣吧?」Nightscream低下了頭,有些順勢的全身的重量放在了破壞者支撐著他的手上,光學鏡頭內閃耀著迷惘的綠色光芒,有些不確定的回答道。「我好像真的忘了所有的事,連你們都不認的了,我的記憶體裡是完全一片的空白,沒有半點資料……」除了剛剛的那個…………還有就是……

Nightscream望向了一個很遠的遠方,望穿了一個任何人也望不見的視野,穿透了自己內芯片的最核心,穿越了那個一片空白、乾乾淨淨的記憶體,直達了一個最遙遠的時空般,自己直接對著自己的中央處理器說著：那個自己才剛對談過的新主人,威震天,絕對不是那麼陌生的人……絕對不是……就算記憶體內不存在任何的資料,他還是能感覺的到,從芯片某一處小角落,不知道是何時、為何而刻上去的一個小小的刻痕,傳達了陣陣不像是完全痛感的痛處,一波波衝擊著他,和剛剛那影像中的TF不同的脈衝,淹沒了他的中央處理器…………Nightscream,此時此刻,完全失去了所有其他的機能,任憑著破壞者撐著他將他帶往別處,還有狂飆一直在自己的音頻接收器旁嘮叨個沒完沒了,在他們三個TF朝著宇宙大地體內的某一處深入時,甚至沒有任何一個人發現,在某一個黑暗的小角落裡,一抹淡淡的影子呼閃而過,橘色的光芒盯著他們離去的地方,瞬間又消閃而過,消逝…………


	3. 留戀

獨自留在了控制室裡,威震天緊閉上了光學鏡頭,卻始終保持著最清醒的狀態。方才Nightscream在出去前的所有最最細微的一舉一動,還有他所說過的每一字,始終不曾從自己的中央處理器中消弭,儘管從剛剛開始就一直不斷告訴自己別在想它,別再想起這一切太突然的劇變……

威震天長長的嘆了一口氣,心思回朔到了這一整件事的源起－－－當它還以為是遠久以前的那個Starscream,再次出現在他的光學鏡頭前－－－。那一瞬間,威震天還不敢確定,那真的是他以前的Starscream,一閃而過的影像,確實和他記憶體內的seeker有些許的差異。儘管那差異也的確存在著,但那seeker的存在性,仍是不容置疑的, Starscream還存在著,還活著－－－至少當下他是這麼認定的－－－因此,他決定,在下一次的見面時,要像以前一樣,將那個seeker再次變成為自己的……只屬於自己的…………

威震天甚至沒想到這個發展會是那麼的快,當seeker接收到了要消滅威震天的這個指令時,就是這整件事的轉捩點。他感覺到了入侵者,入侵到了自己剛霸佔成為新據點的宇宙大地的體內,他隱身著,是看不到他的,威震天卻能明顯的感覺到他的存在,一如他在自己芯片內所佔的地位一樣,深刻而清晰。他把自己當成了誘餌,誘導Starscream來到他的面前,如他所願,再次見到他的那一刻,就是要再次佔有他的時候了；威震天將他和自己捲進了創造出來的亞空間裡,以防有別人來打擾,也防止那seeker再從自己身邊逃走。在黑暗的亞空間裡,seeker拼死掙扎,掙扎著要逃離這個他陌生的空間裡,掙扎著要逃離威震天對他的掌握……就像以前一樣, Starscream討厭被任何人掌控,連自己的首領也不允許,誰也別想緊緊抓著他,這是他的生存法則,生存原則。威震天不得不承認,也許Starscream的一生,都在掙扎著要逃脫自己強烈的掌控慾和佔有慾,好幾次稍有一點點明顯的掌握,立即會引來seeker激烈的反抗…………就像現在一樣,他還在做最激烈的反抗,儘管那一點用都沒有, Starscream還是不放棄,做著他最常做的垂死掙扎。

可是,威震天卻是再也等不下去了,他不願再看到seeker背對著他,離他越來越遠,加速逃離他的身邊,seeker輕巧的設計讓他能迅速逃離威震天的掌握,讓他只能看著他的背影,伸出手卻抓不住的遙遠距離……望向seeker向著烈日的飛行方向,威震天只能在強烈的陽光刺痛光學鏡頭之餘,看見Starscream模糊的小小身影,已經連光學鏡頭都捕捉不到他驕傲的身影…………

威震天曾經暗暗發誓,不會再是這樣的了…………

他在seeker飛離自己的方向路怒吼著他的名字, Starscream連頭都沒回,連以往那冷笑的嘲弄都沒有, Starscream像是不承認自己是以前的那個Starscream一樣,再次從威震天光學鏡頭前逃走。威震天不死心的從後頭追了上來,一股怨毒的衝動使他做了這個決定……這個註定錯誤的決定…………之所以選擇這個黑洞般的亞空間,就是不要再見到Starscream的背影消失在那炫目的光線裡,到他永遠也到達不了的那片熾熱陽光中,他不適合那炫目的環境,只適合黑暗。將他禁錮在這片黑暗中,他就能好好的掌握他了吧…………在強行改造了他的內建程式時, Starscream終於身不由己的放棄了他以往的堅持,他以往的抵抗,他以往的驕傲,威震天知道,在程式被改寫的一瞬間,在他的劍刺入他的火種艙裡的那一瞬間，他感覺到了Starscream首次的屈服,願意屈服在自己的底下,什麼也不想,什麼也不決定,就是只有屈服。在那一刻,威震天以為,他得到了他想要的一切……

============================================================

威震天重啟了自己的光學鏡頭,不確定他是否感應到了什麼東西,他環視了一下控制廳,光學鏡頭卻捕捉不到任何人的身影,懷疑應該是自己的錯覺,因為自己的煩悶而造成的錯覺,威震天再次關閉了自己的光學鏡頭,叫出了整件事的後半段記憶,再次回朔…………

在那一劍毀壞了seeker的內建記憶體後,威震天將他放進了修復液裡,順便將各種管線連接上了他的機體終端,洗刷掉他的所有－－－所有的一切,一切人格元件,記憶,程式…………什麼都不留；唯一留下的,就是仍舊會被認定為是Starscream的這個形體,他的機體功能,外表,面部裝甲,還有那稍微些許變換了樣式的機翼,一切還是能從最外表來認定,他是Starscream,以前的那個Starscream…………

自以為的一切,就從嶄新的seeker站在他面前開始那一刻,突然崩毀…………

當seeker嶄新的鮮綠色光學鏡頭閃耀著他從沒見過的綠色慘淡光芒,展露出他嶄新的另一面,詢問連他自己都不知道的名字時,威震天的內芯片某處著實動搖了。當初那個seeker入侵進來的那個感覺,已經蕩然無存, 空氣中Starscream存在的那份觸感已經消失了,剩下來的,只是這個新的seeker陌生的因子殘留在空氣中,讓威震天每吸進一口空氣,便覺得如窒息般的難受,光學鏡頭前這個seeker,每一個動作,每一句話語,無時無刻都在傳感器內造成了巨大的脈衝,沖刷著他的內部每一處的神經。是痛苦嗎?這種感覺?是他從來不在意、甚至嗤之以鼻的那稱之為痛苦的感覺嗎?威震天突然發現,他原本以為掌握在手心理的一切,倏地突然全變成把自己掌握在一個他無法理解的情況裡。無法以語言表達的感覺,在那seeker那麼靠近的距離內,仍舊感覺相當的遙遠,就算將納seeker整個拉到了自己的面前,威震天依舊在綠色的光芒裡感到陌生,這到底算是什麼感覺?這個單純又單調的綠色……實在是非常的礙眼,礙眼到威震天很想抹殺掉這個綠色,捏碎這雙光學鏡頭,讓它黯淡,讓它別再閃動那詭異的光芒；還有……seeker那柔和的語氣……每用那溫柔的聲音吐出一個字,就讓威震天想要伸手切斷他的發聲器, Starscream從來不用這種語氣說話的,這個光學鏡頭前的seeker明顯擺明了,他不是Starscream,不是那個他心目中的Starscream了…………

=============================================================

結束了記憶體的重複播放,威震天第二度重啟了火紅的光學鏡頭,木然的望著總控室的天花板,無法相信自己竟然還能理性的重新回顧這一切,先前滿腔不遂順的怒火好像已經逐漸淡去,留下的,只是疲憊和空虛而已……選擇在那一瞬間稱呼那seeker為Nightscream的決定是對的,這個seeker……他實在無法當面稱呼他為Starscream,稱呼他記憶中的那個名字,威震天永遠也無法將這個seeker和以前的Starscream連接在一起,絕對不行……

「Starscream…………」威震天喃喃的喚了一聲這個煩擾他多時的名字,從記憶體叫出他熟悉的橘色光學鏡頭,完美的身軀,華麗又順暢的那對機翼的觸感,沒有一處傷痕的優美機體……還有,他面部裝甲上的那一抹輕蔑的薄笑,以前的他明明是那麼討厭那個不把任何人放在眼裡的笑容,此時此刻卻突然很希望它能玩整的呈現在他的光學鏡頭前,讓他再次好好的玩味和觀賞那個記憶中的笑容,只有一次,一個瞬間也好……還有, Starscream常對他講的那些尖酸刻薄的話,那些批評他的嘲諷……以前明明每次都勒令他住嘴,甚至在他講這些叛逆的話語時,還會對他動粗,曾經幾度還幾乎要置他於死地…………現在?威震天只想再一次看到那些叛逆,那個輕視的笑容,那個驕傲的眼神,那些原本尖酸的刺著他的話語,現在…他只想要回那一切的一切…………

黑暗的小角落裡,那一抹影子又淡淡的浮現了,橘色的光芒對著總控室裡落單的霸天虎首領,一絲任何人也無法察覺到的薄笑浮現,而後,一個任何人也聽不到的沙啞聲音隱隱約約的勾畫出聲音結構的形體:  
「那個小東西……就是現在的我?那個不起眼的小不點,想要取代我?」  
伴隨著一陣鄙視的冷笑,影子又消失在黑暗之中,留下一陣陰冷的怪笑留存在空氣之中,只可惜,沒有任何人聽見……


	4. 殘影

Nightscream常常在充電休眠時感到一陣不尋常的感覺,那不自在的感覺就像有某個人在看著他……不,不只是看著他而已,那感覺就像是被人望穿了望到底部一樣,透徹的視線, Nightscream常常機警的中斷了充電,忍著疲憊重啟了好幾次光學鏡頭,卻無法顯示有任何人靠近的跡象,就連有時以為又是狂飆無聊在開自己玩笑,到頭來又發覺其實他也正充電充的香甜,突然被打擾了還會衝著Nightscream發好一陣牢騷,所以可以很確定並不是狂飆搞的鬼；破壞者嘛……他不是那麼無聊的人,甚至還會為了狂飆開的無聊玩笑而衝他發脾氣,他根本沒有理由來這樣騷擾他；霸天虎臨時基地內還有著月潮波和撒克在,不過沒有任何證據顯示他們有接近過他。但Nightscream能感覺到就是有個視線,總是會在暗處瞅著他一樣,讓他煩不勝煩,甚至還感到了輕微的恐懼,那視線,隨時都銳利的像要把他射穿一般強烈,如同一股怨毒的執念一般,讓Nightscream不寒而慄。破壞者首先注意到了Nightscream偶爾會出現的怪異神情,也適時的對他表露了關心,不過那讓Nightscream芯驚火種跳的視線並未因此而消退,著時還讓他困擾了好一陣子。

而就在這件窺視的事件還未得到解答以前,一件及將徹底改變Nightscream命運的事情又在短時間內快速發生了－－－

那是在某一天,威震天突然將Nightscream單獨叫到了總控室,還把其他的人全部趕了出去－－－－Nightscream孤零零的一人站在了總控室的中央,不知所措的朝上望著威震天,一直在下面等,等他的命令和指示。

「過來。」威震天立即給了他一個確切的指示。

Nightscream順從的順著他曾經走過的路徑直往上,近到讓威震天能觸碰到他的距離, Nightscream似乎已經習慣了這幾天下來,威震天對自己投射的一種另類的視線,在威震天突然伸手捧住了他的面部裝甲時,他也並未做出太過驚訝的反應,只是直勾勾的望向了威震天的光學鏡頭,被動的等著他做出下一歩的動作。

「你以前,光是被我這樣觸碰就會很反射性的抵抗……」威震天輕撫了下Nightscream面部右半裝甲上的裂痕,像在回憶般的輕聲說道。

「我?我會反抗?為什麼?」Nightscream感覺著他的首領的手指勾畫著他的那一片傷痕,不很明白的問。

「這……我也不知道,」威震天凝視著他單純樣的綠色光學鏡頭,手指漸漸游移到了他的嘴唇旁邊－－「也許只是你的一個…小小的壞習慣－－」

「嗯…唔?!」嘴裡的傳感器傳來了怪異的訊息,顯示著他的口腔內部正被威震天的手指入侵中,記憶體中從未有過的觸感,從傳感器裡快速的炸開來,讓Nightscream有些詫異,不過他並未拉開自己和威震天之間的距離,單純發出了一小聲驚呼,便順從的繼續感覺著那在他口腔內翻攪的手指,沒有厭惡的表示,也沒有反抗的意圖。

威震天慢慢抽出了留在Nightscream口中的手指,一面自他口腔內輕輕拉出了一條冷凝液的細絲,帶著更多的好奇打量著眼前這個太順從自己的seeker。

「你真的,不打算反抗?」

Nightscream停頓了一下,然後緩慢的摇了搖頭。

「不論我做什麼,都不打算反抗?」

Nightscream覺得有些迷惑,能有什麼事會引發怎樣劇烈的反抗,這是他的中央處理器沒有紀錄的事情,更讓 Nightscream不能理解的是,他不懂為什麼要反抗,為什麼要反抗自己的首領,為什麼要一直認為他是會反抗的?

「不會……」

「那麼…………」

威震天輕易一把將Nightscream嬌小的身軀整個抱了起來,抱到了自己的腿上,seeker立即採取了個讓自己的主人能感到舒適的坐姿,等著威震天的下一個動作.威震天伸手輕輕撫摸著seeker透著透明熒光的薄翅,手指試探性的在上面光滑的表面摩擦著一陣像觸電般的感覺從薄翅上的感覺元件快速傳開,讓seeker說不太出來那是個什麽樣的感覺,更不清楚該要怎麽樣應對這個奇怪的觸感,翅膀被撫摸過的地方有些疼,卻又不是像受傷那麽的疼,不只如此,還夾帶了些酥痲,難以言喻的感覺. Nightscream搜尋了下自己的記憶體,卻找不到關於這種情況的記載,讓他有些擔心,擔心自己會做出什麽違反威震天期望的舉動.而此時,遊移翅膀上的手指開始變的粗暴起來,薄翅上脆弱的接縫處正被指尖用力刮擦著,發出了刺耳的金屬摩擦聲響,seeker明顯的感到了痛楚,在脆弱部位上和平常不太一樣的痛楚,痛楚讓他的中央處理器傳來了危險的警示,直覺告訴了seeker應該要拉離這個傷害拉開自己與威震天的距離.但是, Nightscream卻始終一動也不敢動,強迫自己接收這個痛楚,這個他的首領所加諸在他身上的痛楚. Nightscream有些想叫出聲來,很尋常的,因爲痛苦而會發出的呻吟,明明應該是最確切的反應,seeker仍舊壓抑著,壓抑那不知道允不允許的呻吟聲沖出自己的發聲器,就這樣一直忍耐著,忍耐著……威震天盯著懷抱裏的seeker,他一直在仔細注意他的反應,也清楚一個seeker遇到這個動作該有的反應,以前他也曾經,用這種對seeker來說算是種另類折磨的動作對待Starscream,而Starscream的反應……就是發出了一陣淒厲的尖叫之後,反射性的回頭用力甩開了威震天,對他怒吼,甚至看的出來,那憤怒的seeker有沖上去狠狠揍他一頓的衝動.有好幾次,好幾次這樣子逗弄了那seeker之後,威震天從這個舉動裏找到了樂趣,一個會讓Starscream對他有所回應的樂趣,不清楚自己的邏輯線路是否出了什麽毛病,他竟然很喜歡有這樣反應的seeker,喜歡這樣能滿足他內晶片某處的seeker…………而現在,現在的這個seeker,在他懷裏接受著這個動作的seeker,卻沒有展現出他預期的反應,他沒有發出反對的聲音,沒有企圖推開正在折磨他敏感點的手指,沒有展開翅膀逃到一個讓他碰不到的地方…沒有……甚至連一聲該有的呻吟都沒有……一個seeker所該有的反應,Nightscream全都刻意的壓下來了。從來,從來沒有過任何一個TF能為了順從而做到這種地步,但威震天闕覺得反感,這個坐在懷裡柔順的seeker所表現的乖順就是讓他感到厭惡,厭惡到威震天很想把這個和Starscream酷似的seeker給狠狠撕扯成碎片……正被這莫名的憎恨給佔據了晶片的當下,威震天的手指在遊移中無意間觸碰到了,seeker薄翅上的一個小小的裂痕,那是一個自他重生以後,怎麼樣也修復不了的裂痕,就像是象徵著seeker曾經殞滅,又新生過了的一個印記。威震天輕輕沿著裂痕的紋理撫摸過去,傷痕下暴露的些許線路被微弱的電流直接刺激著,立即引來了seeker一陣很自然的顫慄,這一次, Nightscream再也無法克制自己,輕微的顫抖了下,但隨即又逼迫自己適應那微妙的痛楚,顫抖的機體再一次像毫無感覺般的平靜了下來。短短一陣輕微的顫抖,威震天當然是察覺到了,他悄悄觀察了下seeker的表情,有些扭曲, Nightscream緊緊咬著牙,甚至開始啃咬著自己的下唇,似乎是為了平衡翅膀上過度的痛苦,下唇在上排牙齒的摩擦下隱約出現了細小的傷痕；綠色的光學鏡頭也因為感覺線路某一種感覺的過載正在一名一滅的閃動著,鮮綠色的光芒在一明一暗下成了微微黯淡的墨綠色,但Nightscream仍舊保持著運作,保持著清醒。突然,威震天一把把Nightscream緊纏繞在他胸部裝甲的整個機體給拉開,讓seeker的整個身體和自己保持了一小段距離,讓seeker能正面對著自己的面部裝甲,但左手手指仍是按住在那個薄翅上的裂痕上,不曾移開過；Nightscream被這突來的分開給震住了,他鬆開自己的牙齒,帶著迷網的神情望向威震天閃著危險光芒的紅色光學鏡頭。不確定是否是自己剛剛做錯了什麼, Nightscream迷惘的神情變成了擔心,他微啟開雙唇,讓下唇瓣上先前被自己所咬出的細微傷痕更清晰可見。威震天伸出右手手指掐住了他的下唇,拇指按在了那一小片傷痕上,加重了力道摩挲著,鮮紅的光學鏡頭閃著慍怒,嚴厲的鎖住了seeker的面部裝甲。

「你在做什麼？」威震天很小聲的問道,聲音壓低,卻犀利的讓人不寒而慄。

「？？我…」Nightscream完全不知道明白他到底指的是什麼事,但因為聽出了威震天語氣裡的憤怒,更加確定是自己做了某個非常錯誤的舉動,只是……到底是哪一個？

「我問你在做什麼？！」威震天突然大吼。

「？！請、請原諒我……」Seeker被他突然提高的音量給嚇了一跳,差點整個機體就要從威震天腿上蹦了起來,他趕緊低下了頭,乞求威震天的原諒,儘管他仍是不知道自己到底做錯了什麼讓主人生氣。

威震天用力擡起了Nightscream的下巴,拇指繼續按壓著那不是經由自己之手所造成的傷痕,鄙夷的掃了一眼seeker受驚了的光學鏡頭,將自己的面部裝甲脅迫性的湊了過去。

「傷害……是我准許你可以自己傷害自己的嗎？！」

在seeker還沒完全反應過那句話的意思以前,下唇一陣劇烈、強烈的痛楚先奪走了他的所有注意力,讓他的邏輯線路沒多餘時間思考那個問題,他的光學鏡頭接收到了,自己的下唇正被威震天用力吸吮、啃咬著,比先前自己啃咬的力道大上十幾倍,威震天的上下排牙齒緊緊鎖住了seeker的下唇瓣,集中了火力蹂躪已有了些微受損的脆弱部分,痛的seeker再也無法承受住,驚恐的發出了悽厲的慘叫。下一短暫的單位秒, Nightscream發現自己想叫出聲也叫不出來了,他的嘴已經完全被堵住,被威震天完完全全的堵住了,他現在唯一能做到的,只剩下位在喉嚨附近的發聲器所發出的些微嗚咽聲而已,威震天繼續襲擊其他的部位,才被他摧殘過的唇瓣已經殘破不堪,流下了些許能量液,能量液在滴下前就被威震天舐去,在吸乾自己造成的傷口所流下的能量液後,威震天仍感到不滿足,轉而攻擊Nightscream仍完整的上片唇瓣,用同樣的方式啃咬著。威震天一路沿著seeker的唇邊、嘴角,不留情的牙齒漸漸爬上了seeker面部裝甲右側的一大片裂痕痕跡,他考慮了一下,轉而用原本按著Nightscream翅膀上傷痕的左手手指,用力刮擦那片同樣也是無法消弭的傷痕,將上頭原本就脆弱的合金給一片片撕下,裸露出裡面的線路並讓能量液慢慢的流下,再用舌頭舔舐掉那些帶著特殊鐵離子味道的能量液。在威震天轉移目標的期間, Nightscream的嘴終於重獲自由而得以放聲大叫出來,就靠在seeker嘴邊附近的音頻接收器突然接收到了超出能接收範圍的高分貝,威震天反射性的停住了原本的動作,一掌擊在了seeker的面部裝甲上,將他整個打翻在地板上,被狠狠甩在地上後,Nightscream可憐兮兮的半趴著,用顫抖的手捂住還在躺能量液的面部裝甲,一點也不敢再抬頭望向正居高臨下緊盯自己的威震天,更連想要逃開這一切的念頭都不敢動。威震天用手背粗暴的擦掉了還殘留在嘴邊的能量液,拖著對seeker來說過於龐大的身軀慢慢再度逼近自己的俘虜, Nightscream一點反抗的空間也沒有,就被威震天硬是用力面朝上翻了過來,任由他雙膝扣住了自己的腰和腿,由正上方完全的壓制住自己。威震天雙手直接壓在了seeker脆弱的雙翼上,馬上引來他一陣痛苦的哀嚎,但隨即又壓抑住自己的發聲器, 鑒於之前是自己太大聲哭喊出來才惹的主人生氣, Nightscream像隻柔順的小貓一樣,只准許自己發出細弱的啜泣聲,雙手像在忍耐痛楚一般緊緊握了拳,緊緊抓住了空虛的某個事物卻不肯放開,無力的將握緊的雙手攤在了靠近機翼的邊緣上。威震天左手摸上了自己先前捕捉到的那片裂痕,再次沿著裂開的紋路摩擦那一片片隨時可能被剝落下的合金片,滿芯愉悅的看著身下的seeker開始抑制不了自己的顫抖；機翼的一陣陣劇烈的抖動,再加上從seeker嘴裡所發出的微弱斷續呻吟,顯示了這個第一次接受這種另類折磨的TF已漸漸進入了狀況,威震天意猶未盡的繼續用手指刻畫著翅翼上開始浮現新增凹痕的脆弱部位,一面俯下了身舔舐seeker面部裝甲上殘留的能量液,一面聆聽著他嘴邊不規律的呼氣聲和呻吟聲。Nightscream在威震天的舌頭爬上了傷處的時候發出了一陣急促的驚呼,面部裝甲底下的線路被刺激著,夾雜著痛感與輕柔的搔癢,他迫使自己微微偏過了頭側向了一邊,讓威震天更方便品嘗著屬於他的能量液,一面吸進了大量冷空氣以幫助冷卻自己不知為何溫度不斷升高的中央反應爐。反覆被幾乎算的上是用力刮擦的機翼表面,不斷傳來了陣陣不適的麻痛,有些讓seeker承受不住,加上威震天只單單殘害著他早就佈滿傷痕的右翼,傳感器傳來的各種夾雜的觸感就要讓他的中央處理器無法處理這些感覺；在臨界要自動停機的朦朧之中, Nightscream握拳的手移向了還未受到折磨的左側翼面,輕輕用自己的手指撫摸機翼的邊緣,同時間也接收到了左翼的傳感器輕微一陣麻癢,奇怪的是,這股自己加諸的脈衝似乎能夠稍稍抵銷掉右翼所傳來的劇烈脈衝,稍微讓自己能夠舒緩一下不平衡的痛楚,他悄悄加了點力道收攏自己的手指,試驗立即得到了驗證,一陣更加強烈的脈衝自左翼傳來,難以言喻的感覺,讓seeker不由的自嘴裡發出一陣微弱的嘆息,在右翼的痛苦逐漸加深之下,他更用力的自己掐住了自己的左翼邊緣,在上面留下了淺淺的凹痕,一面吐出了更大聲的呻吟…………

突然間,seeker發現壓在自己身上的重量突然減輕了許多,威震天猛地以跪坐的姿勢直立起來,面部裝甲不知為何扭曲了起來,緊盯著身下的Nightscream。Nightscream錯愕的望向威震天的閃著憤怒紅光的光學鏡頭,右手仍然掐在了自己的左翼上,茫然的看著威震天些微發抖的機體。

「看來,你就是很喜歡痛嘛?」

握住了機翼邊緣的右手手腕在下一單位秒內被怪力給用力箝制住,威震天單手的力量幾乎要把seeker的手腕關節給捏碎,痛的他再次咬緊了牙關,用剩下的左手支撐住被往上提的全身重量,訝異的看著自己的右手腕被扭轉、撕扯,光學鏡頭接下來接收到的,是威震天的手上多了一隻由肘關節處就扯下的一隻手臂,塗著自己塗裝的一隻手臂。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊－－－－！！！」

Nightscream失聲慘叫了出來,不只是因為看到了驚悚的畫面,更由於那比光速稍微慢了一些的電子脈衝由右手肘處快速襲上了中央處理器,大量的能量液自斷臂處噴灑出,濺在了威震天腰部裝甲上,也濺在了自己的身上；在他還來不及因為痛而作掙扎之前,威震天再次壓制住了他整個機體,斷臂像個垃圾般被他扔到了後頭,他的雙手按上了seeker的雙翅,以自己的體重壓迫在那脆弱的片翼上,seeker又再一次放聲尖叫了出來。

「啊啊啊－－！不－－！請您……請您放……」seeker別無選擇,語無倫次的乞求著自己的首領。

「不是喜歡這樣嗎?不是喜歡痛感嗎?」威震天冷酷的說道,一面用手指尖用力分別刺進了左右兩片薄翅上,由上往下,由刺進的深度往下劃下,在兩片翼面上留下了五隻指頭的深刻抓痕。

「不－－－！！啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！求求您住……」

喀嚓！

音頻接收器接收到了一個清脆又清晰的碎裂聲, Nightscream驚恐的瞪大了光學鏡頭,恐懼的看著威震天手上多了一片……透著淡淡綠色螢光的一小片合金,掛在威震天的手指上晃燙著。

「啊－－－－！！」

seeker伸出還完整的手護住了被撕扯下了一小部分的右翼,感覺到了被撕裂的尖銳又不規則的紋理,還帶著些許黏稠的能量液,由傷處滲出。他護著的手馬上被威震天粗暴的撥開,失去保護的機翼再次被那雙魔掌侵襲,威震天按住了他不斷劇烈抖動的機翼,用力徒手撕扯下另一片的殘片,連同著第一片殘片被用力甩向了一旁,他的雙手沾上了不少黏稠的能量液,在按住了seeker機翼上時抹在了表面上,能量液提供的潤滑功能並未減緩seeker的痛苦,也絲毫沒減輕威震天殘害它的速度,他像發狂般開始快速撕扯兩片薄翅,連著原先保持完整的左翼也連帶著遭受恐怖的碎裂恐怖侵襲；這一次,seeker感受到的部在是難受的不平衡的痛楚,而是幾乎要讓他的火種完全熄滅的劇烈雙向痛楚…………他放聲尖叫,全身都在激烈的抖動著,痛覺淹沒了他的所有感官,連機翼被撕裂時的恐怖碎裂聲也無法再傳進他的音頻接收器裡了, Nightscream將頭靠在地板上左右擺動著,一下鬆開牙齒以慘叫,一下又咬緊了牙忍耐這個折磨,他的全身機體都被壓在了威震天龐大的機體下,一點都動彈不得,只剩下頭部還能接收到威震天猙獰的面部裝甲和陰影,憑藉著本能的反射動作,seeker將後腦杓向後仰起,暴露出了頸部裝甲底下的柔轉金屬和密麻的線路,在還沒意識到這是個錯誤的舉動之前,威震天張開利齒一口咬住了seeker的頸部裝甲,用兩排牙齒用力刮擦著最脆弱的線路和金屬,裝甲很快的被啃出了凹痕和裂痕,流出了混合鐵離子氣味的能量液,威震天饑渴的發狠啃咬著裝甲,讓Nightscream已經要無法承受,因為外力被掐住的發聲器似乎遭到更嚴重的毀損,讓他再也發不出任何聲音,剩下的,只有痛,淹沒他意識的痛……最後一眼光學鏡頭所接收到的,是自己的殘翼,已經被撕扯成了數不清的破片,灑在自己機體的周圍,能量液沾滿了全身,還連接在身體上的機翼基部在躺著能量液,還有些許電流和火花一齊迸出…………. Nightscream緊緊關上了自己的光學鏡頭,掃開那些噁心的畫面,放任了自己進入了強制停機狀態…………朦朧之中,明明該是不會再接收到任何影像的的傳感器,傳來了一個TF的身影,一個和他有些相似、卻截然不同的seeker,有著一具優美弧線的軀體和一對具完美稜角的機翼,還有,橘色的光學鏡頭……一對帶著輕蔑眼神的橘色光學鏡頭,正冷冷的看著自己。

確認自己是和那個陌生的TF正面對互相凝望著,他看的到那個seeker,那seeker也正在看著他,他知道,他知道他們之間是互相在看著彼此的。

「你……是誰……？」Nightscream虛弱的伸出了殘存的左手,發著抖向著那seeker所站立的方向伸出,那seeker的四周是一片黑暗,一片他知道不是剛才所在的總控室的一片黑暗,他是關上光學鏡頭的,所以,一切可能都是幻覺也說不定……儘管知道那可能是自己的幻覺, Nightscream仍舊向那seeker伸出不停顫抖的手,卻發現彼此的距離是那麼的遙遠,他是根本碰不到他的；他想移動身軀,向那正朝下望著自己的seeker靠近些,卻發現除了自己的左手之外,其他的部未就像是被黑暗箝制住一樣,動彈不得；那seeker看著他徒勞無功的掙扎,像是看著一樣有趣情景一樣笑了出來,掛在他面部裝甲上的笑容……是一種鄙夷,一種輕蔑,在還沒回答Nightscream的問題以前,那seeker的身影突然淡去,形成了一個扭曲的畫面之後,消失在了黑暗之中。

「不,請等一下……不要…走,不要……丟下我………」

一切又暗了下來, Nightscream伸出的左手瞬間失去了支撐的力量癱軟了下來,攤在了地板上,他也失去了最後的知覺,中央系統完全的停擺了下來……


	5. 矛盾

過了許久,威震天才自抓狂般的狀態中回過了神來,發現自己正半跪坐在地上不規律的大口大口吸進冰冷的空氣來冷卻他的中央處理系統,手上一陣黏滑的觸感讓他意識到了自己身上是沾滿了能量液,不屬於他的能量液,而且不只手上,威震天的胸部裝甲、腹部裝甲、腿上,甚至連面部裝甲上都沾上了不少的能量液,整個總控室瀰漫著一股鐵離子的氣味,挺熟系的味道,但就是讓威震天感到了些許的不適,傳感器傳來的種種感官之中,顯示就連自己的口中都有鐵離子的腥味,他茫茫然用手背輕輕擦拭著自己的嘴角,將殘剩的能量液抹開,再把手直直的撐在了地上以支撐自己整個機體,在地板上輕輕滑動的手指在移動的路徑中,無意間碰到了一個物體,碰撞的發出了清脆的聲響,威震天回過了頭來,發現手指附近躺了一片不小的金屬片,一片散發著綠色螢光的薄金屬片。威震天捏起了那片金屬,放到自己的光學鏡頭前仔細端詳著：似層相似的鮮綠色、輕盈的材質、光滑的觸感、還有那特殊的金屬流線……

「Nightscream？！」

威震天驀地回首,赫然發現總控室的地板上淌著的不只是能量液,無數片大小不一的破碎殘片或漂浮在能量液裡或躺在地上,更不遠處,是一個機翼被扯的只剩下基部、渾身沾滿混濁能量液和傷口,已經失去了意識的seeker。捏緊了手上那片多個殘骸的其中之一,威震天伸出另一手想要搖醒那昏迷的seeker,手指在就要觸碰到了seeker肩膀的那一剎那間又像被高壓電電到了一般突然退縮了,威震天的光學鏡頭接收到了肩膀以下的部位,自手肘處就被以不自然的角度和力道給扭轉下來的斷口。他不得不承認,他有些訝異看到了自己新賦予生命的TF竟變成了這副德性,尤其是在威震天好不容易下定決心,故意忽略光學鏡頭可能會接收到的下一個影像……他雙手抓住了Nightscream的肩膀,輕柔的翻動他的機體,讓seeker以面朝上的姿勢仰躺著,見到的是一張被嚴重毀損的面部裝甲：唇邊幾乎被啃噬的模糊一片,也許是因為seeker是緊咬著牙,讓威震天幾乎無法辨別那雙唇的接縫處到底位在哪裡；還有一隻整個破碎掉的光學鏡頭,上頭的透明材質整個被外力擊碎,連外框都不剩,一抹顏色較地上淡些的能量液正從那隻鏡頭後的凹洞裡流出,浸濕了seeker的大部分面部裝甲；另一隻仍勉強稱的上完整的鏡頭背後,早已失去了光彩,呈現了死寂的黑暗。Seeker的整個軀體都呈現了不正常的扭曲,機體上頭更是密佈了怪力造成的凹痕和裂痕,讓他看起來就像個被過度玩弄還不被放過能保留其最後一絲完整的破爛娃娃；威震天雙手小心翼翼的捧著seeker殘敗的殘骸,雖然有些不敢置信,但確定了室內只有他們倆在,邏輯線路的運轉並沒有出錯,seeker的傷…………除了自己以外不可能再有第二台TF能造成……

儘管威震天仍感到中央處理器裡一片混亂的電流亂竄,自已也壓根兒不記的他到底是怎麼把Nightscream給弄成這樣的,中央處理器傳來了有些過載的訊息,讓他覺得頭隱隱作痛,seeker那扭曲的姿勢和渾身糊成一團的傷痕的影像還在不斷的刺激著他的傳感器,刺激到覺得噁心了的地步,有那麼一瞬間,威震天很想把這具醜陋不堪的殘骸給踢到遠遠的另一頭,別再看見他,別再看見……自己所造的孽…醜惡的孽…………

忍著還想再向這令人作嘔的破玩偶痛下毒手的衝動,威震天突然間違反了自己的平常模式,極其溫柔的捧起了seeker勉強還連接在一起的各段機體,環抱著Nightscream的殘肢走向了自己的控制寶座,將他毫無任何生命跡象的身體放在了自己的大腿上。手指輕輕在seeker就要被啃成兩截的頸部裝甲上來回移動,將其暴露在外部的細小管線給梳理整齊、擺正,在內芯片內的一聲指令下,一條從總控室牆壁上延伸出來的管線快速竄了出來,黏貼在seeker頸部裝甲的巨大破口處,傳送出了一波波淡綠色的高能量,然後在威震天光學鏡頭的注視下,裂口在綠光的照映下傳出了對應的回應,在威震天手掌心的防護下漸漸癒合,由一大片裂口漸漸靠攏成了一條縫,再形成了一條更細小的縫,最後在銀色的裝甲上,再也找不出任合一絲的傷痕。修復了頸部裝甲的同時,更多條自牆壁上伸出的能量外輸管線慢慢聚集了過來,各自找到了自己該吸附的地方,一同送出了屬於霸天虎專屬的綠色能量,集合在seeker的身旁,形成了一個巨大的能量場,包覆了他的整個軀體,很快的,seeker身上淌著能量液的裂口和大小不一的凹痕,在威震天手指溫柔的撫摩過和綠色能量的傳送下,一個個回復成原來的完整。

處理過了seeker身上各處比較單純的破損,至少止住了那淡褐色的能量液不再往外滴,面部裝甲上扭曲成了一團亂的合金外殼也都平整回原來的模樣,還給了seeker原本清麗的面貌,肢體全部歸回了本來的位置,不再歪向了怪異的角度。剩下就是……

威震天手上輕握著Nightscream從中間斷成了兩截的右手臂,仔細校對了seeker右手肘處被扭轉、呈現了半圈螺旋狀的斷口,瞪大了光學鏡頭,小心的將那隻斷臂擺好了最正確的位置,確認了不會造成日後seeker可能會有的後遺症,才放手讓數條能量管線緊緊的纏繞住了他的手臂,將手肘和斷肢間無一絲縫隙的緊密連結住,並以高能量的能量場包圍在周圍；不消了多少時間,能量輸出管一條條鬆開、退開,展露了seeker的手臂就像當初剛重生一般完整,除了……還是那些不管怎樣都消除不了的剝落裂痕,依舊留存。

有些在意了那些總修復不了的裂傷仍舊留下了,威震天伸出手指沿著從seeker面部裝甲就刻印上了的痕跡輕柔的撫過,不平整的金屬片刮擦著他手指上的傳感器,雖然那裂片的紋理並沒有銳利到會刮傷他指尖的金屬表面,那粗操的觸感仍是非常明顯,就像一具完美了的娃娃身上仍有著些許不完美的瑕疵一般；雖然不符合了威震天苛求的個性,但不同於以往,他似乎非常喜歡這個明顯的刻痕,當它是某種意義上的印記,儘管不太明白為何連高濃度的能量都無法抹去這個最普通的痕跡,威震天也不想再多花心思在這種小瑕疵上。

最終的工程,應該就是這些……機翼的碎片了,威震天的光學鏡頭閃出了為難的神色,暗自埋怨自己剛才到底吃錯了什麼能量,竟然會把seeker完整的機翼給撕扯成這樣難處理的碎片？他把Nightscream已恢復接近八分完整的軀體放在了座位上,將四散在地上的碎片集中了,將它們全部輕放在了seeker的腹部裝甲上,能量輸出管又再度簇擁了過來,吐出了無數個大小不一的綠色能量光球,光球自動向著seeker翅翼的裂縫處飛去,然後隱沒在表面；機翼就像饑渴般的吸收著那些能量光球,一邊隨著能量光球的消失,機翼由基部處慢慢向外擴張,慢慢成形……威震天滿意的看著Nightscream的機翼恢復了完整,揮手驅走了那些還縈繞在seeker周圍的能量管線,抱起他小小的身體坐在控制位上,打算來場好好的充電。

Nightscream依舊停機著,光學鏡頭後頭仍是了無生機的黯淡。盯著他清秀的面部裝甲端詳著,威震天發現了seeker的牙關依然緊緊咬著,像是他身體上的痛苦上仍未完全消褪一樣,他的頭歪在了一邊,不偏不倚就靠在了威震天圈起的臂彎裡,沒有光彩的光學鏡頭就正對準了威震天紅色的光學鏡頭,只是差了沒有那個綠色,那個一直讓他看的很不習慣的鮮綠色,要是那副鏡頭永遠也別再顯現那個綠色,也許會讓他覺得自在一些吧……威震天用食指輕輕刷過seeker咬住的牙齒,感受那冰冷又規則的金屬在指間滑動的感覺,同時也漸漸感覺到了自己內芯某處的不太對勁…………就是有某種陰霾,埋藏在他的芯片裡,揮之不去。

威震天覺得那縈繞在他芯片某處的陰霾弄得他很芯煩,他很清楚那個陰霾的理由,那個理由就是現在還躺在他的懷裡在深度充電狀態的小seeker,像是沒感覺到自己主人的芯裡變化, Nightscream還是緊閉著光學鏡頭,一動也不動的,安祥的躺在威震天的懷抱裡,一點也沒意識到,威震天慢慢把面部裝甲埋進了手掌心裡,只由手指間的縫隙看著他。充電中的seeker看起來既無害又單純,比一般TF美麗好幾倍的面部裝甲在關閉了光學鏡頭的時候,看上去又添增了幾分可愛；威震天按著自己的面部裝甲把手往下移,成了托著自己下巴的手勢,繼續觀察著seeker毫無動靜的面部裝甲,看來他還是絲毫沒有要清醒的跡象,至少短時間內不會……威震天芯想,方才自己真的似乎下手太重了些,否則不會這樣,他不會被迫停機這麼的久…………想著剛才,剛才到底是什麼原因讓他會如此瘋狂?如此失去了理智? Nightscream什麼事都沒做的不是嗎?他從頭到尾都沒做錯什麼事的不是嗎?當他觸摸上他敏感的機翼上時,他不是都沒有反抗的舉動嗎?當他有類似吻他的行動時,他不是也從未表現出厭惡,也沒有拉開彼此間的距離嗎?當他開始進一步的傷害他的身體時,他也從沒說出一句像是反抗的話語不是嗎?不是嗎?不是嗎……

那到底自己幹嘛要如此衝動將他原本期望很久的人傷害成這樣?難道自己不怕他受到了傷害後,會再次離自己遠去嗎?難道他還希望再看到他的seeker展開雙翼飛離自己身邊嗎?飛離……威震天悄悄將手撫上了那對又恢復完整的機翼,細細撫摸著他光滑的邊緣,儘管現在的seeker傳感器已經整個關閉,中央處理器停止了運轉,一點反應也不會有的,他仍像愛撫般憐愛的摸過那對翅翼。Seeker們最重要的部位,僅次於生命之外最重要的,也是最讓人忌妒的……他們隨時是自由的,可以自由的飛上天空,到達別的TF永遠到不了的地方,眼界中可以見到比其他TF更寬廣的視野,這是seeker專屬的天賦,只屬於他們的禮物,也是一種詛咒……

威震天把Nightscream的身體抱的更緊了些,生怕他會突然醒來後用他已恢復正常的機翼逃離他身邊,他把自己的面部裝甲整個埋進了seeker的胸部裝甲上,用臉上的傳感器感受著seeker胸前的火種艙內還存在的火種,透穿了冰冷的機體外還似乎能感覺到火種的溫度,宣示著他, Nightscream依然還活著的訊息,火種的溫度,雖然和以前他熟悉的那個溫度不同,但至少……至少……

「不要再離開我身邊了…………」

威震天模糊的喃喃自語著,不知是對著懷裡的seeker說,還是對著他芯片裡的某個影像說,他把頭深深埋進了seeker的胸前,也緊閉上了光學鏡頭,抱著同樣在充電中的seeker,一同進入了充電模式。


	6. 迷情

不知是否為當初的重生改變了Nightscream的整個內建程式或是人格元件,自從那一次被單獨叫進了總控室遭受到暴力對待之後,那seeker似乎很快就將這件事拋到了腦後,當作壓根兒沒這麼一回事一樣,繼續當著威震天聽話的副官一職,成天安安靜靜的跟在了他後頭,一點原先威震天害怕他可能會做出的反彈都沒有,完全沒有發生。可能偶爾,非常的偶爾,seeker會在面對著他的主人時,下意識的輕捂住自己的機翼邊緣,一種不自覺的自我防護,他知道那裡曾經受傷過,曾經被威震天用殘忍的方式摧殘過,不過他似乎完全不想過問,連這件事的起因都不想去了解,就是被動的接受了,威震天加諸在他身上的一切。

那天當seeker總算恢復了正常,稍稍整理了一下自己的裝甲後一句話也沒說就離開了總控室,威震天還有些擔芯了他會不會和其他的霸天虎成員說些什麼負面的話,但看來,一切都是多芯了,其他人好像完全不知道有了這回事,一如既往的過著平常的生活；而seeker也依舊乖巧的隨著他左右,一點他所猜忌的情形都沒有。

然而,威震天就是無法忍受這樣子的平靜,沉默的seeker就是給他一種,芯片裡有個東西被活生生抽走一樣的感覺,讓他的中央處理器發出了陣陣不滿足的浪潮,幾乎要掀爆了他的中心反應爐……雖然那天的事的確讓威震天自覺做的有些過火了,但畢竟已經過了這麼久了…………好吧,也許只有自己才認為是很久了吧?威震天有些自嘲般的芯想,但機體內深處的躁鬱仍是不可被輕易忽視的,那越來越不耐煩的情緒一天天在增長,明明了那seeker就在自己的光學鏡頭前,隨時都待在了自己的身邊,為什麼還只是這樣從一段距離的一角望著他呢?事情可以更簡單,更單純…………單純……??

在這個形容詞浮現了威震天的邏輯線路時,他不得不抬頭,又望了一眼那個seeker。單純?也許就是這個吧?現在的Nightscream,有著和以往那個他芯目中的seeker最大的差別,就是這個字眼,單純吧?和以前的Starscream不同,他就像了一個未受污染過,太乾淨了的孩子般,充分表露出了他不認識的單純……或者該說,是一種愚蠢?毫無任何知覺得愚蠢?難道他在當初執行某種內建程式的改造時,犯了什麼技術上的錯誤,竟然會把他原本暗地裡黑的性格給洗刷的如此……一塵不染??在某種意境上,那seeker就像面光亮的鏡子般,反射著潔白的光芒；相對的,威震天卻是仍埋藏在了黑暗處,被那強烈的白光給狠狠刺激著,一方面有些被貶低了的屈辱,一方面,又有些映照了出他自認是…醜惡的那一面。這令他感到非常的不快,尤其是當seeker露出了一副全天底下最無辜的表情時,威震天感覺到了,自己的芯片像要被扯成了碎片一樣,就像……之前由自己親手撕碎了的翅翼一樣……

這就是,又在某一個看似平靜了的一天,沒有和汽車人間的喧囂戰火,沒有了要奪取能量的那些麻煩事,威震天又將Nightscream單獨召進了總控室。雖然不知道一個最確切的理由,自己內芯的浮動到底是什麼,他懶的去尋求一個解答,這事不需要一個真正確切的解答,它只是了一個感覺,一個自己的內疚、黑暗、私慾與自私所混雜的一種直覺,不需要理由－－－至少對那太純白到一種可悲了的地步的seeker,不需要－－－－。他要親手,抹黑那耀眼的光芒,要它別再發出了炫目的光芒,他的seeker不需要,不需要這種無謂的單純,如果真要單純……就讓自己用最單純的方式給抹滅了那單純吧－－－－

Nightscream在進入了總控室裡,立即發現了光學鏡頭呈現的是一片黑暗,威震天將燈光調到了幾乎為零的亮度,seeker只能單單靠著夜視系統辨別了威震天的位置,壓根兒不知道他在打什麼主意,seeker依舊乖乖走上了前,順著它的主人所指引的方向,坐進了威震天的懷裡,也踏入了一個…永遠再也無法逃脫的陷阱裡。

首先在唇上的傳感器上品嘗到了一種新的觸感,威震天一手摟住了seeker的後腰,阻斷了他向後躲避的唯一線路,一面用唇舌霸氣的侵犯著後者,絲毫沒有打算要考慮seeker是初嚐了這種親密夾帶著粗暴的體驗,威震天像是頭飢渴的野獸般,用力吸吮著他相對較柔軟的金屬部分,偶爾間歇性的將舌頭硬是入侵了seeker的整個口腔內,並伺機纏繞住了他的舌尖,輕刷著他的口腔內部的每一條紋路。

一開始,仍不很習慣這種接觸方式的seeker,在感受到了異物侵入了自己口腔的一瞬間,本能的雙手抓住了威震天緊圈住他的手臂,想把它推開,反而招來了反效果；威震天察覺了他的舉動,將環抱著seeker的手圈更緊了些,上頭的侵犯也變的更為劇烈,強硬的力量,逼迫了Nightscream只得盡量將頭向後仰起,腰身卻仍必須保持在原處,過度向後仰的角度讓他在腹部上的裝甲被拉扯的有些疼,再不調整一下這過大的曲度,seeker挺害怕他的腹部裝甲會給折成兩半……顫抖著身軀,seeker將原本自然垂下的雙腿小心翼翼的往上抬,多少減輕了腰身處要被曲折了的不適,他將大腿間緊緊靠攏著,兩腿間的金屬互相嘶磨著,發出了細碎的刮擊聲,不太明顯的,但傳進了威震天的音頻接收器裡。

威震天自行打斷了長長的熱吻,突然伸手襲上了seeker還緊閉合的大腿處,用力將它們分開,引來seeker叫出一聲嘶啞的驚呼,但隨即又克制般的壓抑了下去,重獲自由的嘴唇陣陣的輕微顫抖著,想吞回自己想發出那不自覺的呻吟聲。威震天停下了強分開seeker雙腿的動作,噙著不太懷好意的笑容在他的嘴角邊送上輕輕一吻,隨即轉移到了seeker的因頻接收器旁,低聲耳語著：

「待會兒你想怎麼叫都無所謂,我希望你能叫出來……」

Nightscream還沒能弄清楚了威震天要他叫出聲音來的原因,腹部裝甲突然在毫無預警之下被悄悄的打開了,裝甲被隨手一扔,扔到了seeker絕對拿不到的後方,裝甲底下的線路和裸露出的細緻金屬,第一次接觸到了冰冷的空氣,傳感器直接暴露在外界,冰冷和更敏感的觸感一齊衝向了中央處理器,讓seeker的身體不由的發出了顫慄。威震天輕輕握住了seeker不斷打顫的雙腿,低下頭去直接用舌尖梳理那些初次完全暴露在外的線路,在多數線路束的表面上遺留下些許自己的電解液,一面伸出了手指,口手並用的撩撥著那些敏感的線路。Nightscream被這樣一刺激,一下子亂了芯片,他想用力收起被分開的雙腿或是用手去遮掩住裸露的內部金屬,但雙腿是被威震天單用手肘就橫在中間,怎麼樣也合不上,威震天的頭就恰恰好整個擋在了腹部被掀開裝甲的部分,而seeker又不敢作出任何可能會冒犯威震天的舉動,但那身下的陣陣刺激……那初嚐到說不是什麼滋味的刺激,那要讓他的中央處理器要過載的刺激……Nightscream的發聲系統發出了連自己也分辨不出算是什麼聲音的怪異尖細呻吟,雙腿靠著威震天橫在中央的手肘不斷嘶磨,雙手拼命握緊了拳,抓到的只是了空氣,還有,因為混雜的觸感而不斷顫抖的整個身軀…………

威震天更加用力架開了seeker的大腿,將他裸露的下部整個貼近了自己的下腰,讓他更方便去蟯動那些脆弱的線路；那seeker是這樣的嬌小,現在他幾乎上半身都躺在了威震天身上,唯一只剩下了頭還無力的垂了下來,歪在了一側。頭部的重力慢慢拉扯到了seeker頸部的線路,喉嚨處的柔軟機體被那個重量給不正常的壓迫著,扼住了他的換氣系統和發聲系統,讓他無法順暢的吸取新鮮的空氣來冷卻那不知為何溫度不斷竄升的中央處理器,呻吟聲也變成了微弱的嗚咽聲。Nightscream試著想抬高頭,以減輕頸部裝甲的壓力,但用盡了機體剩餘的力氣奮力抬起頭的動作只維持了幾個單位秒,seeker受不了後頸裝甲所傳來的嚴重抗議,頭又再度無力的垂了下去,這一次,連帶了雙手也一起承受不了,毫無抵禦能力的往下擺盪去。

威震天看著seeker毫無招架能力和不知所錯的反應,在他的光學鏡頭底下不斷顫抖的身軀,因為有些受怕和一點點的痛苦而扭曲的面部裝甲,還有虛弱又斷斷續續的呻吟……威震天本來想伸出手拉那無助的seeker一把,讓他能更舒服些,怎奈芯片竟然選擇在這個時刻冒出了一個,邪惡、讓這會變的更有意思的唸頭…………

威震天重新將seeker的雙腿固定在自己的腰際,雙手抱緊了他的大腿,然後－－威震天突然把自己原本收攏的雙腿打開,那原本還提供seeker一點支撐之力的墊背,就這樣突然騰空消失, Nightscream連產生一聲抗議的機會也沒有,整個上半身就失去了重心般,隨著重力加速度的引力一起墜落了下去；在seeker還沒做出身為一台seeker擁有平衡感的正確反應之前,機體的下腰部突然被外力一拉扯,seeker正在下墜的上半身同樣被拉扯著,在完全還沒碰到地板之前,在半空中懸浮著。現在的姿勢肯定挺詭異的,seeker的光學鏡頭呈現的是完全倒反過來的景象,雙手就算向下自然垂擺著,也不夠觸摸到地板,下腰又被威震天提高到了胸前裝甲的位置,被強迫倒立的姿勢讓seeker覺得更加的難受,甚至讓他沒有注意到,一條短短的黑色能量管向他慢慢爬了過來……那條黑色能量管突地飛竄了上來,捆住了seeker垂下的雙手；手腕突然被緊緊的捆在一起,讓seeker嚇了一跳,絕望地打消了原本想攀住威震天的身體來支撐自己的唸頭,呻吟著將自己無力的身軀任它自由擺盪。

然而,那是在Nightscream再度看到了另一條的黑色能量管之前……一條新的能量管爬上了他的面部裝甲,在他的臉上慢慢滑行,滑到了他的頸部,能量管就像一條鉈一樣,冰冷的觸感爬上了頸部裝甲,然後纏繞,纏繞,再纏繞…………在毫無抵抗餘力之下,seeker任由能量管線慢慢整個纏繞住了他的脖子。冷不防地,纏住他脖子的能量管線突然被收緊,seeker垂吊的上半身被單單一條能量管被往上提,全身的重量幾乎全押在了那條管線上,還有,被捆住的頸部………現在Nightscream只覺得頸部裝甲被一個恐怖的怪力給收緊著、壓迫著,整個上半身經由綁住脖子上的管線朝正上方拉扯著,威震天單手扯著那條能量管線的另一端,將seeker的上半身用同樣在殘害他機體的方式給提上來。

威震天看著seeker的頸部裝甲漸漸的被勒出了凹痕,還有他因為呼吸困難而更加痛苦扭曲的面部裝甲,芯片內浮現了一絲滿足的快感……就是這種表情,這種痛苦的死來活去的表情,在你的臉上就是這麼的合適……威震天被seeker一邊痛苦的微弱哀嚎一邊無力的扭曲的腰部機體給勾起了更多的興致,他一手繼續拉扯著那條正在壓榨著seeker頸部的管線,另一手撬開了seeker遮蓋住下部接口的一片最後防線的裝甲,暴露出那個從未開封、就要第一次被蹂躪的小接口…...。冷空氣碰撞到了那最敏感的接口的周圍,引起seeker再一次的渾身的顫慄,再加上,威震天突然伸出手指,用微量、卻在那會產生激烈電子脈衝的部分摩娑著,送出了一波波的微量電流；接口處周圍的傳感器接收到了那高高在上的撻伐者強傳進體內的電流,經由了中央處理器多事的給放大了,轉變成了更強烈的電子脈衝,沖刷著seeker的中央傳感器,短短的0.000001個單位秒內發生的轉換,讓seeker放聲叫了出來,更加激烈的扭動自己無憑藉的身軀,被綑緊在背後的雙手充滿無力感的只在手掌心裏收緊了拳頭,什麼也做不了…………什麼也無法抵抗的……

Seeker種種恰到了好處的反應讓威震天的興致要飆漲到了最高點,他打開了自己的下部裝甲,抽出了自己粗大的能量交換管線,在毫無事先讓seeker習慣接口直接插上管線的情況下,威震天將管線用力的插進了Nightscream的接口裡,激烈的將能夠延長的管線往容量有限的接口裡面塞進,痛的seeker再次尖叫,叫的比先前都更大聲、更痛苦,高音頻讓威震天有些無法專芯,手上捏緊了那條緊捆seeker脖子的管線用力一扯,更加勒緊了他的頸部裝甲,掐住了他的發聲器,讓他狠狠的嗆了一口,轉頭激烈的咳嗽了起來。威震天不想再浪費一點時間壓抑自己,不管seeker是第一次接受這種直接輸送能量的方式,第一波就輸送了強大的能量波,強灌輸到seeker嬌小的體內；接收到了如此強大的能量波, Nightscream還在咳嗽著,卻被迫向後仰起了頭,感受著自己的線路的比先前都強大的電子脈衝沖刷著內部的每一處線路,被沖刷過的線路像被火燒過般的疼,疼的他再也顧不了那麼多,撕扯起自己的發聲器,讓嘶啞的尖叫聲衝出,響撤了整個總控室…………

強烈的脈衝依舊持續,持續沖刷著seeker內部本來就比一般TF敏感的線路,全身的每一處機體都像被最高溫的火焰燃燒著,就像要鎔化了一般……Nightscream無助的將頭左右擺動,卻只讓纏繞住他頸部的管線受到除了自己體重的外力,越發的深陷入了裝甲裡,甚至就要嵌進了裝甲的縫隙處,痛的他再度無力的甩頭,想甩掉裝甲上的那痛楚,卻只徒然地讓那痛楚越來越深,越來越深……上頭的威震天的興致四呼絲毫未減的樣子,在第一波強大的能量波輸送完了以後,緊接著第二波,更強大,更大量的能量被強灌進了seeker已經要無法承受的軀體內,線路被沖刷,大量的電子脈衝幾乎就要使他的中央處理器停機。Seeker彎起了腰部,全身都在用最後剩餘的力氣劇烈的顫抖著,想取代傳遍了全身的痛楚,灼熱的痛楚和接收來自外界能量的快感夾雜,雖然痛苦明顯站了大部分………seeker的光學鏡頭開始一明一滅,顯示著他就要強迫自動停機的前兆。些許電解液慢慢自他的嘴角邊留下,頭不再左右甩動,身體由激烈的顫抖轉變成了間歇性的抽搐,光學鏡頭已經完全熄滅,雙手無力的放鬆了下來……Nightscream已經在也受不了,完全停機了………

威震天輕抱著seeker癱軟的機體,奮力把最後一波能量波一齊輸送進他的體內……反正他也感受不到了吧…………將仍卡在了seeker下部接口的能量輸送管拔起,在管線鬆脫的那一瞬間,一些溫熱的精練能量由管口滴出,滴在了seeker的下部機體上。將自己的輸能管線收回了自己的體內,把seeker的癱掉的整個身體重新抱回自己的身上,解開了他手腕上的黑色管線,再慢慢、一圈一圈的解開了纏在seeker頸部裝甲的管線,管線因為用力過猛,已經深深嵌進了裝甲上,勒出了不淺的勒痕；威震天將兩條可以做廢的管線隨手揉成一團、扔在一邊,回過頭來檢查這次seeker的傷勢,威震天溫柔的舐去了他流下嘴角的電解液,再稍稍處理了下他身上光學鏡頭可見的傷痕。威震天將seeker失去意識的身軀再次緊緊抱在胸前,帶著激情過後會有的一種虛脫和另一種情境意面上的空虛,靠著seeker的沒有外界反應的身軀,沉入充電狀態中……


	7. 怨念

Nightscream模糊的半重新啟動了光學鏡頭,試著想接收一些環境的訊息,光學鏡頭內的處理器傳送了一些資料到達中央處理器,卻發現是…無法處理……中央處理器還是在過載的機能無法正常運轉情形下,發出了混亂又暴躁的抗議聲,逼迫seeker只得重新關閉光學鏡頭,試圖讓自己的所有機能放鬆到像暫時停機般,減少自己的機體負擔。此時, 之前被seeker所短暫忽略的感測器突然爆發般的傳送了大量的電子脈衝……疼痛快速的席捲了seeker的全身；他的感測器仍舊是正常的運作著,而且絕不容許被忽略,先前沒注意的殘存痛楚在那一瞬間全部爆發,讓他爆出了一陣呻吟,身子抽搐、掙扎著要緊緊蜷曲在一團,以減輕一點痛楚……Nightscream的發聲器斷斷續續的傳出了一些像是啜泣的微弱聲響,隨即又把頭埋進了自己的臂彎裏,痛苦讓他覺得很無助、很不知所措,不只是因爲機體上還不斷在傳送中的痛楚,單單這種身理上的痛楚他是可以忍受的,那有另一個,另一個晶片內,隱隱傳來的另一陣說不上是什麽感覺的感覺,才是真正讓他覺得很痛苦的根源。

那是一種什麽感覺?不是真正的痛苦,不是所謂的那種哀慟,不是一種確切的負面情緒……但它就是存在了,它的存在感讓Nightscream很掙扎,掙扎到讓他的光學鏡頭開始凝聚水氣,呈現物濛濛的一片,原本就關閉了光學鏡頭,這下子重啓也沒什麽意義了……Nightscream透過那已經是霧氣一片的光學鏡頭看著外界模糊的一切,不太理解了這複雜的感覺到底是什麽?不懂自己的光學鏡頭爲什麽會突然這樣不正常的潮濕?不懂自己的晶片和火種裏,那想要跳出原本安置的位置,肆意亂竄的衝動……慢慢的,在這種複雜情緒的增長下,光學鏡頭上佈滿著的霧氣漸漸凝結,凝結成了細小的液滴,液滴又慢慢的凝結,凝結成了更大的水珠,水珠又慢慢的延著光學鏡頭的棱角滑下、滴落……Nightscream現在渾身充滿了倦怠感,疲憊的任憑光學鏡頭表面的液滴滴下,再重新聚集霧氣,再重新凝聚,再變成了水滴,滴下………放任著它不斷重復這步驟, Nightscream開始覺得自己的光學鏡頭有些不適,有些說不出的酸疼,讓他很想再一次關上它,然後就再也不要再開啓……

一閃而過的…….一道快速的身影…………

就要重新關閉了的光學鏡頭,就在那要閉合到剩下一絲縫隙的剎那,一道說不上是熟悉,卻又如此眼熟的身影,那個他曾經一度認爲是幻覺的身影,或者它仍是了幻影??又再度浮現出來了。

Nightscream反射性的將光學鏡頭能接收的範圍擴大到最大,也顧不的那些還殘留在鏡頭表面的濕痕,急切的在看似空無一人的總控室裏搜尋那個他一直期望能好好面對面的陌生身影……那個說不出是什麽感覺,陌生又會讓他朝思暮想的身影…………仔細環繞了一遍空蕩的總控室,有些失望的發現,裏面他自己一人以外,根本沒有第二個TF存在,連一直都會在總控室的威震天此時也反常的不見了蹤影,只單獨將Nightscream一人留在了裏面……一個而已……

就在他有些失望的就要重新關上光學鏡頭時,慢慢的關上,就要完全閉合……應該不該再接收到影像或任何訊息的,不應該的…………除非那……那個影像並不是透過了光學鏡頭傳達,他並不是所謂的「看」到了那個他以爲是看到的那個影像…….那個影像……是一個他懷疑他自己看過了許多次的那個TF的身影,一個seeker的身影。那個「影像」現在正在用它特殊的橙色光學鏡頭,也在「看」著Nightscream自己。Nightscream自己也覺得很詭異,他明明是關閉了光學鏡頭,螢幕上是應該要顯示一片黑暗的才對,現在的感覺卻不太一樣……他說不出這份感覺是什麽,要講的具體一點的話,就是……漂浮………他感覺自己就像漂浮在一個黑暗的空間裏,而那個空間並不是自己一人而已,還有另一個,另一個seeker,一個他一直想要好好、好好的看一看的TF…………

另外一個seeker只是一直看著他,一直用他散發著奇異光芒的橙色光學鏡頭緊盯著Nightscream鮮綠色的光學鏡頭,不說半句話。Nightscream有些緊張,看著對方不發一語,還有對方嘴角邊,那絲微翹上來的弧度,都叫他有些不太自在,尤其是……那對橙色的光學鏡頭………Nightscream突然地在內晶片內打了個寒顫,那犀利的眼神,簡直就是要把他的機體燒穿了一般,讓他很想要緊緊護住自己的胸口,那個咄咄逼人的視線讓他感到些許害怕,很想避開那個seeker的視線……

「你是…誰……你到底是誰？」Nightscream盡力制住自己忍不住想要顫抖的聲音,鼓起最後的勇氣,朝著那個seeker大聲問。

然而,那個seeker只是抿著嘴,帶著微微上翹的微笑,仍舊不發一語。

「不要這樣一直不說話的,我問你你到底是誰？！」Nightscream有些急了,對方這樣詭異又神秘的樣子讓他感到更緊張,更是想先發制人。

「我是誰?這個問題是你該問的嗎?」那個seeker的聲音有些沙啞,刻意壓低了聲音,像在對著自己喃喃自語著,小聲又模糊的讓Nightscream要把音頻接收器的音頻接收範圍調大一些才聽的到。

「你、你說什麼？」

「…………」seeker調整了自己的光學鏡頭角度,有些半瞇著鏡頭,重新打量了一下Nightscream,端詳了好一陣子,才慢慢的開口,「給我閉嘴,小傢伙……」

「什麼……？？」

「我叫你閉嘴！這裡沒有你可以發表意見的餘地！！」seeker突然暴躁的衝著Nightscream大吼了一聲,嚇的他不禁往後面退了兩步,不得已噤語了。

「小東西,別以為我都沒在看,別以為我不知道你所做的一切,……別以為,你……你……」他突然停頓了下,眼神裡爆出了滿滿的……憤怒??他靠著推進器在那黑暗的空間裡倏地一下衝到了Nightscream的面前,極具威脅性的緊盯著他,用自己稍微比Nightscream高出幾個頭的身軀往前壓迫著他。「別以為擁有了實體,你就可以這樣取代我、取代我的地位！你這……不起眼的小冒牌貨！！」

Nightscream被吼的莫名其妙的,那個seeker所說的話讓他一點也摸不著頭緒,他不認得這個seeker,卻對他有著一種說不出的熟悉,他一定曾經見過他,只是想不起在哪裡……喔對了……自己的記憶體早就是空白了,怎麼可能搜尋的到以前的紀錄?早就是一片空白了……

「你到底是誰……」雖然已經問過很多次了, Nightscream仍是只能硬擠出這一句話,雖然那seeker看起來根本不想回答這個問題的樣子, Nightscream還是很想知道,光學鏡頭前這個似曾相識的seeker到底跟他有什麼聯繫?

「哼……看來那個廢渣…是故意這樣的了…….小傢伙,重生了以後就把你以前的名字都給忘了是不是啊?」

「我……以前的名字??」Nightscream覆述了一次這個問題,回想著當初,自己站在高高再上的首領面前時,接受了自己所不知道的名字,也就是自己現在的名字……Nightscream…………

「我就叫做Nightscream,沒有第二個名字。」

Seeker有些詫異的看著剛回答這句話的Nightscream,擺出了不可置信的神情,盯著Nightscream鮮綠色的光學鏡頭,好半天說不出話。

「Nightscream……這就是那個廢渣幫你取的名字？！」

Nightscream很清楚自己不斷聽到了seeker口中的廢渣……不會錯的,指的應該是自己的主人,讓自己重獲新生的威震天了吧?

「不許你這樣稱呼威震天！」Nightscream不知道內芯片裡哪裡冒出來的勇氣,快速的回了那個seeker一句,隨即稍稍拉開了自己和那個seeker之間的距離,反正這個黑洞般的空間好像也沒有什麼範圍的一樣……

想到了這裡, Nightscream這才第一次仔細省視這個怪異的異空間,這個像無盡的黑洞的黑暗空間,就只有了他和那個陌生的seeker,雖然這樣講感覺會有些奇怪,但是…為什麼連這個什麼都沒有的空間,感覺也是如此的熟悉??就好像自己也曾經站在這個空間裡,這樣子和別人交談過一樣?

「威震天？」seeker重新發言了,這才把Nightscream漂遠的思緒再拉回到他的身上,「那個千該死萬該死的廢渣威震天？！我想怎麼叫他是我的自由！你這小冒牌貨管的著我嗎？！」

「不！不准你這樣叫他！！」

「給我閉上你的嘴！！！」seeker憤怒的抬起了手,對準了Nightscream的面部裝甲就是狠狠一耳光甩了過去；Nightscream驚叫了一聲,捂著被打過的側臉有些不知所措,在那猶疑的一煞那間,另一個seeker似乎還沒有罷手的意思,搶在了Nightscream想要反應過來以前,再衝了上去揪住Nightscream的頸子,又是連續了好幾個重重的巴掌無情的落在了他的面部裝甲上,快速的攻擊和壓倒性的氣勢讓Nightscream絲毫不敢起反抗或還手的念頭,就一直被動的接受seeker的連續巴掌攻擊,一面發出有些痛苦的哀嚎,一面半用雙臂想稍稍抵擋下他的攻勢。  
「因為你!!就是因為你這個冒牌貨的出現!!還有你那該死的威震天所做的蠢事!!洗掉我的存在?!把他拆成碎片了扔進鎔爐千百萬次都不夠！！你這操他流水線的小廢鐵！！你被那渾帳給耍的這樣團團轉的還想要袒護他？！要不是因為你！！要不是有你這個悲慘的存在！你以為我會變成這樣？沒有形體、沒有所謂的活著、沒有一個結束、甚至連死都不成？！就是因為你這個該下鎔爐千萬次的冒牌貨！！才會害的我連安息都做不到！！！」

seeker的下一記攻擊就要落下來時,他的手突然就停在了Nightscream的光學鏡頭前不到0.01公分的地方,僵住；下一秒,在那個seeker的身上,痛苦取代了憤怒,他緊緊掐住了自己的火種艙,像是想鎮住火種艙裡的什麼東西一樣,seeker禁不住痛苦的半跪了下來,面部裝甲扭曲著,一面吸進大量的空氣冷卻有些過熱的機體,一面持續用手緊緊按住了火種艙……被打的頭開始發暈的Nightscream跌坐在黑暗裡,茫然的看著那seeker抱著自己的火種艙難過的呻吟著,毫不知道他到底發生了什麼事…………

過了短短幾秒鐘後,seeker的情況漸漸平穩了下來,換氣系統恢復了原有的規律,他轉而採取了仰臥的姿勢來讓自己的機體能更舒展些,一面朝天繼續用稍慢的速度大口大口的換著氣,一面擦拭自己面部裝甲上聚集的冷凝液,像是經歷了一場大戰過後般的疲憊。Seeker一面虛弱的喘息的,一邊回過了頭來盯著一旁也再看著他的Nightscream,斷斷續續的說：

「天啊…你的傳感器是有什麼毛病啊…剛剛那幾下很痛的耶……你竟然連吭都不吭一聲……」

seeker攤開手撫摸著自己的火種艙外殼,像是撫平著某種傷痕般,輕柔的摩擦著；隨即卻又馬上握緊了拳頭,咒罵了一聲：

「去他的火種同源！！」

Nightscream看似還搞不清楚了是怎麼回事,只得保持安靜的坐在一旁,看著那seeker應該算是恢復了正常,只是剛才的…那算是什麼狀況?? Nightscream必須承認,他還沒看過哪個TF的火種有出過這種問題的,一般來說,火種是TF的生命之源,一但火種出了什麼問題,都算是會立即危急到TF生命安全的嚴重問題,如果是這樣的話,那那個seeker…………

「看什麼啊？」發現才剛被自己重打的Nightscream正用種類似關切的眼神凝視著自己,seeker沒好氣的回了一句,調整了一下自己的坐姿,正面對著Nightscream。  
「沒看過因為火種同源的問題被整的死來活去的樣子啊？」

「火種同源？」

「就是同一個火種啦！笨蛋！你的芯片到底是被那傢伙用什麼東西洗的啊？！給洗成這種白痴樣了？聽著……」

seeker撐著身體站了起來,向著Nightscream的方向移動,再一次以危險的距離湊近他,光學鏡頭中閃耀著橙色帶了點怒火的光芒,再次充滿威脅性的對著Nightscream說道：

「聽著,小東西,我不想要再對你動粗,因為這樣只會讓我也受到傷害……」

看見Nightscream唇邊的機體稍微小小的移動了下,seeker用手勢制住他想打岔的唸頭自顧自的繼續說下去：

「你跟我,就是同一個火種,更正確的說－－你－－你這個小東西本來就是由我的火種分裂出來的,那個廢渣怎麼辦到的我不曉得,反正…就是……」

seeker伸手輕戳著Nightscream的火種艙,在Nightscream驚訝的目光下,很熟練的摸到了火種艙的暗鎖,毫不費力就將艙蓋打開,露出了裡面正發出淡淡綠光的火種。第一次將火種整個暴露出來, Nightscream很不適應這種感覺,倒抽了一口氣,慌忙想要去關上艙蓋,手反而被那seeker不耐煩的拍開了。

「給我好好看著你自己的火種！！」

seeker硬是壓住了Nightscream的頭,逼他往下方看去；Nightscream不得以,照著他的命令看著他被打開的火種,火種正散發著明亮的光芒,象徵著一個TF該有的生命力,有著它該有的律動燃燒著。

「看清楚了吧？」seeker鬆開了手,讓Nightscream能以正常的方式看著他。「你的火種,是由我這裡……」打開了自己的火種艙,「－－－給分離過去的－－」

seeker的火種艙內並沒有閃耀的光芒,沒有像Nightscream的那樣閃著該有的亮光；相反的,那個火種是黯淡到幾乎成黑色的藍色,縮成了一小團躺在那seeker的火種艙內,雖然看起來是正在持續運作著,卻就是存在著而已,苟延殘喘的存在著。

「看到了吧？被奪走之後,我的火種就只剩下了這樣,而且我是沒有型體的－－」seeker關上了自己的火種艙,也放手讓Nightscream能掩住他的艙蓋,然後繼續：

「原本以為在我被毀滅的那一瞬間,我的一切就這麼結束了,再我讚也感覺不到我的火種時,一切就會平息下來了…………」

「你？你是說,你曾經死過？」Nightscream擴大了光學鏡頭,不可置信的看著眼前的seeker。

「我現在,還是算是”死”的……」seeker的光學鏡頭中再度閃動著怨毒的光芒,陰暗的盯著Nightscream,「幾乎可以說是被你的那個創始者給間接害死的……」

Nightscream凝視著那個seeker,在某一瞬間還無法理解他到底在說什麼,直到突然提到了威震天,還有最後的幾個字,邏輯系統將他們兩者合在了一起,結合出了一個讓Nightscream完全不可能相信的答案。

「你、你說謊……你說謊！！」Nightscream驚恐的看著seeker,反射性的彈跳了起來,跳離開那個seeker一點距離,瞪大了光學鏡頭,完全不可相信的樣子的看著他。

「我說謊？你認為我是在說謊？你還在自以為聰明的把你那個該死的創始者當成你至高無上的首領？你還把他看作你這世上唯一的神？」seeker也不甘示弱,不容Nightscream反抗的朝他逃離的方向持續逼近,狠狠逼視著Nightscream開始閃動的綠色光學鏡頭,一步步慢慢逼近,一面快速出手捏住了他的下巴,將他的下巴轉往自己的方向,逼他直視著自己。「看著我,好好看著我－－也就是你以前真正的樣子－－站在你眼前的,就是一個活生生的例子－－一個被那個該死的威震天所造的孽－－然後又造出了你這個可悲的存在,你這個…想要來取代原先的我的……可悲的小東西。什麼都不知道,你有什麼資格說我說謊？真正說謊的人是你！！你的存在就是個謊言！！就是那個廢渣威震天想要抹滅自己的錯誤的大謊言！！！」

「不－－－不－－！！」Nightscream拼命的甩著頭,想要掙脫那個seeker的掌握,卻徒勞無功,seeker開始發出了陰慘又怪異的笑聲,由輕輕的悶笑漸漸轉變成囂張的狂笑,那刺耳的笑聲不斷刺激著Nightscream的音頻接收器,讓他的傳感器有些發疼,連帶著,連火種艙裡一陣猛烈的抽動著,火種突然開始不穩定的跳動著,像是感覺到了那seeker的笑聲般,也一起有了感應一般,隨著他的聲音一起低伏起落著,讓Nightscream感到了萬分說不出的痛苦……

「給我記住,我的名字,叫做Starscream－－－也是你,Nightscream,－－最早的、唯一的名字－－－」

Nightscream在聽到了這最後的一句話之後,一陣強大的力量,一陣像旋渦的力量,把他拉離了那個seeker的身邊,那個seeker－－Starscream－－還在繼續發出怪誕的狂笑,目送著他被那股力量拉走。Nightscream覺得自己週遭的一切都在旋轉,快速的旋轉著,他緊緊關上了光學鏡頭,中央處理器發出了警訊的警告聲,而他卻不知道該怎麼辦,什麼也做不了,旋轉讓他感到頭暈目眩,而Starscream的笑聲卻好像永遠都會在音頻接收器旁不斷縈繞著,揮之不去……


	8. 過往

Nightscream在極度不正常的情況下重新啟動了主機。不像往常,他的重啟一般是個挺緩慢的過程,連開啟個光學鏡頭都要花上了數十秒的時間,再加上重啟之後的種種所謂活絡活絡機體的各種小動作,偶爾在自己的充電床上發個小呆,讓自己的所有運轉暫時的停止；他相信這樣能夠保持他接下來一整個清醒的時間裡保持著最完美的運作機能…………

……直到了剛才。

他在極度快速的全身機體同時開始運轉的狀態下清醒,第一次在全身都運轉過了一遍了以後意識才真正清醒, Nightscream不習慣的大口喘息著,一面伸手抹開幾乎要佈滿他全身的冷凝液,他的機體正不正常的發燙著,與以往的過載不太一樣,這一次他可是沒操作過什麼太”激烈”的程式,只是一次很單純的從充電中重啟而已,就應該是個很平常的運轉…………

Nightscream將光學鏡頭埋進了手心裡面,不知道為什麼,他感到光學鏡頭裡頭的內件傳感器一陣酸楚,乾澀到他的鏡頭底下需要泌出一些冷凝液去舒緩那痛楚……Nightscream用力擦拭去光學鏡頭上的濕漉感,端坐在自己的充電床上,讓自己的邏輯迴路開啟到了最大的運轉功率。記憶體裡面重複播放了他最後的清醒時的所有影像,所有的錄音,所有的所有的……一個他甚至不確定了到底是在清醒時抑或是在非現實中所見到、聽到的一切。

Starscream…………

先不論了那影像是真是假,那個跟他很像的seeker,Starscream,在輕輕的叫換了一下這個已經不能算是陌生的名字, Nightscream的芯片內再次感到了一陣來自芯片元件最深處的顫慄,一種感應,一種呼應……環視了自己的房間一周,他雖然不再感受到以前的一段時間內曾經感受過的那冰冷、望人欲穿的視線,光學鏡頭也不再接收到任何那紅白色機體的身影,空氣中是空盪盪的,除了自己的換氣系統還在正常運轉的聲音外,一切都是寂靜的。在現實的一切感官中,或許捕捉不到那seeker存在的蛛絲馬跡,但Nightscream的內芯很清楚, Starscream存在,而且是無所不在,他現在一定還在某一個他看不見的角落裡,看著他所有的一舉一動……

一想到這裡,一個他看不見的,仍不確定到底是不是自己的敵人的一個該被列為不存在的TF,一個至少除了他以外,不會再有第二個TF能指認的一個幻影……該說是幻影嗎? Nightscream摸了摸自己的面部裝甲,上頭並沒有任何凹痕或刮痕。Nightscream的手指順著面部裝甲光滑的紋理滑過,沒有痕跡,但自己被那seeker打過的記憶仍猶新,就好像才剛發生過沒多久一樣；也許不是在現實中了,至少要用儀器去檢查傷處是絕對檢查個不出什麼的,不過……Nightscream伸手暗暗撫摸著自己的火種艙,感受他的火種還存在著的躍動……

存在與不存在,沒有什麼絕對,並非光學鏡頭見到的一定為憑,音頻接收器聽到的為據,一切都只是一種感覺,一種只屬於每一個TF內芯片的個人思維…

Nightscream終於爬下了充電床,整理了下自己的裝甲,動身到了總控室。他不知道這是一股了什麼的衝動,也不知道要這麼做的意義為何,更不知道是哪來了這麼大的勇氣迫使他去做接下來要做的事,更不知道這樣會引來了什麼後果……但如果他真的想要釐清這些疑問,那,全霸天虎基地內也只有一個TF能夠回答他了。

當那已經被自己用各種暴力方法拆卸過好幾次的小seeker自動站在了他面前,首次他自己提出了要其他人先暫時離開總控室這個要求時,威震天必須承認,連他自己都嚇了一大跳。看著那seeker完全猜透不出是什麼情緒在的面部裝甲上,永遠是那樣的面無表情,永遠摸不透他芯裡想的是什麼,威震天在面對這個看似一直順從自己的seeker時,芯片內不免都要小小的抽動一下,總是不免都要存疑他會不會還記的自己曾經被做過了什麼事,那些連他自己都承認是相當殘忍的事……如果是以前的……他記憶中的Starscream,這時候早就是又要用他沙啞的嗓音用力破口大罵吧?然後用他驕傲的身姿背離他,逃離,然後自己又是要對著他暴怒,一直是這樣的惡性循環著…………

威震天猛地回過神來,煩躁的把那些存在在他芯片裡的影像給甩開,這時候為什麼要想起他?想起那個總是不擺好臉色給自己看的叛逆seeker；要seeker,自己的面前就站著了一個不曾讓他像以前那樣頭疼過的乖巧seeker,不曾有任何要塞爆他音頻接收器的抱怨,不曾有任何要逼的自己發火的小動作,一切都是精確完美的配合著自己的步調,他還有什麼好再挑剔的?好再有什麼不滿的怨言的?

Nightscream仍舊看起來是那麼純真,沒有任合一絲芯機的乾淨,當他仰著那綠色光學鏡頭時,威震天幾乎要從那沒有一絲雜質的綠光中舒緩下來,他已經慢慢開始習慣了那種綠色了,那種單純、漂亮的綠色……

趁著Nightscream要開口之前,威震天朝他勾了勾手指,示意Nightscream來到他的面前。威震天輕輕撫過seeker輕巧的機翼,感受了下他已經勢必有的反應,顫抖、喘息、加上一點光學鏡頭裡迷濛的光彩,威震天不得不承認,他幾乎要認定了這個seeker是完美的,完美的他想就這樣整天掌握著他,讓他哪裡也不能去……

「威震天大人,我…我或許有個小小的問題？」Nightscream在一面顫抖之中,一面用有些夾帶著微弱喘息的聲音,在威震天的唇邊靠近了他的面部裝甲時,努力讓自己保持清醒,小聲的問道。

「嗯？什麼問題？」威震天持續撫摸著seeker的機翼,看上去芯情是不錯了,也許挑在這個時候問這個問題是對的……

「那個……嗯…關於……我的…我的……」再感覺到威震天的手指故意的往機翼的裂痕處按住時, Nightscream有些疼的說不下去了,手反射性的輕輕靠上威震天的手腕,想拖延、暫緩一下他的動作。

「你的?什麼?」

「我的……我的……」Nightscream無法制止自己的喘息,那個就要吐出發聲器的字句一直就被威震天手裡的動作給間接打斷,讓他有些岔氣……但是,他仍是想要說出口－－－－「我的…我的……過往－－－！」

當那最後的兩個字衝出了Nightscream的發聲器時,他明確的感受到了,威震天手裡的動作倏地瞬間停下來了－－－

Nightscream不安的望向了威震天的面部裝甲,接收到了他突然綻放出異樣光芒的紅色光學鏡頭；威震天的手在顫抖著,像是正在緊緊握著拳,用力了過度一般。

「威…威震天大人……？」seeker有些膽怯,試探性的問道。

「你,沒有什麼值得一提的過往。」威震天的聲音沉了下來,光學鏡頭發出了犀利的光芒,看向了遠方,不在看向仍半躺在自己懷中的seeker。

「威震天?請恕我冒犯?不過你……確定？在我之前,沒有別人?」

「你說別人?別人是什麼意思？」威震天轉頭狠狠的瞪向了Nightscream,光學鏡頭內開始閃動著一種狂躁的暴動。

「我…我是說……嗯…」感受到機翼上的手指正開始慢慢的加重了力道,薄翅正被掐的有些讓他喘不過氣來, Nightscream痛苦的咬了咬牙,仰起他面部裝甲有些開始扭曲的頭部,吸進了多一點的空氣來舒緩那痛楚。

「你想說什麼？」威震天的聲音突然變的嚴厲起來,他伸手掐住了seeker的後頸,逼迫他正視自己已經像燒紅了的光學鏡頭,緊盯著他綻放著不安定光芒的綠色光學鏡頭,等著他的答案。

「以前……在我之前……有個…叫……Star…scream－－－」

Nightscream微弱的聲音還沒能有個結束,自己的整個身體突然被一道強大的反方向力量給狠狠拋了出去－－－Nightscream重重的摔在了總控室裡偌大的冰冷地板上,痛的他叫出了一聲哀嚎；在他掙扎著要爬起來時,他的光學鏡頭接收到的是威震天巨大的身影逼了過來,形成了一道籠罩他全身的暗影,在Nightscream還沒來的及調整自己的身軀時,威震天搶先了一步,用力踩住了他的薄翅,限制住了他的自由。

「啊－－啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」

Nightscream禁不住機翼上強烈的痛楚,大聲的叫喊了出來,下一秒,他的發聲器被外力給緊緊扼住,威震天掐住了他的頸部裝甲,用力拉起了他的頭部,用幾乎要發狂的光學鏡頭緊盯著Nightscream。

「是誰……是誰告訴了你有過這麼一個人的？」

「……………………..？！」

「回話！！是誰告訴你有這個人的？！」

Nightscream被掐住的發聲器儘能發出一點悶氣和嗚咽的聲音,那恐怖的怪力壓迫著他,讓他根本擠不出任何一個像是準確回答的字來,更何況……

Nightscream在芯片內猶疑著,對著自己對話著。為什麼?為什麼為什麼？？難道那個……那個真的只是自己的幻覺？只是自己的幻想？一個根本不存在的幻影……？…………不對……應該說是…威震天不想承認有這個人？不想對他承認在更之前有了Starscream這個存在？那個自稱是以前的他的那個存在？到底為什麼……為什麼為什麼為什麼為什麼為什麼？？？？！！！！既然不想承認有他,為什麼會有我的存在…………

「Nightscream……你這是在考驗我的耐性嗎……」見到Nightscream只是一直瞪大了光學鏡頭,絲毫沒有要開口回答問題的打算,威震天用極為陰暗的視線望了他已經瀕臨驚嚇過度的側臉最後一眼……

下一天文秒,Nightscream只能感覺到加壓在自己頭部的力量突地變成好幾倍大,接著,是頭盔的後腦杓部分,一陣要讓他暈眩的強烈撞擊－－威震天手仍緊緊掐住了seeker的頸部,只是加了個動作,一個正在重複,重複了讓Nightscream已經痛到數不清是幾次了的動作－－一直、狠狠的、重複的,Nightscream的後腦門被狠狠砸向堅固的合金地板,在第一次的撞擊那一剎那間, Nightscream的發聲器就不顧那還在壓迫的外力,發出了嘶啞又扭曲的怪叫；在那恐怖的尖叫聲還未畫下一個句點以前,後腦杓再次狠狠撞向了地板,接著,二次、三次、四次……一次比一次用力,撞擊的碎烈聲一次比一次大聲,一次比一次更讓Nightscream覺得暈眩、噁心、劇痛……雖然自己的光學鏡頭捕捉不到自己後腦杓的畫面,但依稀能由頭部傳感器所傳達的訊息:一陣有些溫熱又黏滑的觸感……是自己的能量液！後頭的機體肯定裂開了,才流出了那屬於自己的能量液…………能量液正在外洩……是自己頭部的能量液在外洩……….

「咿－－啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」一想到這裡,自己可能已經受到極嚴重傷害的畫面, Nightscream再也顧不住,放聲大叫了出來。

「你叫啊！！你就給我再叫狠點啊！」聽到了Nightscream強烈抗議的尖叫,威震天似乎一點也沒有芯軟,稍微停下來看看seeker的傷勢,甚至加重了手臂垂直下壓的力道,更加奮力、不把地板打穿了不甘芯的硬是將seeker已經碎烈、噴灑出溫熱能量液的頭盔更用力的砸向呈現了圓洞凹痕的地板。

在那終於是最後一次的撞擊,威震天終於停下了手上的動作,握住seeker的整個正面的面部裝甲,跪在他小小的軀體一旁,大口大口的換進新鮮的空氣,蓋住了seeker光學鏡頭處的指縫間隱約泌出了清澈的透明液滴,濕滑的觸感暫時的觸動到了威震天芯片最深處,讓他不由得停下,望向身旁正不斷啜泣著的seeker……

「我再問你,最後一次……」威震天硬是提起了seeker癱軟的整個機體,強迫Nightscream整個濕成了一片的光學鏡頭直直的望向自己。「……是誰告訴你有過那個人的？」

「…………」Nightscream透過經由佈滿了整個鏡頭上的清澈液滴不同的折射率給弄了混濁的霸天虎首領影像,芯片裡一陣不由得發慌,慌的是……

「……沒有……」

「沒有任何人告訴我的……」如果真說了是我看到了……看到了某種,一個不該存在的影像,威震天也不會相信的吧……

「你說的這是什麼意思？」威震天極度嚴厲的望向了seeker還在湧出液體的光學鏡頭,故作鎮定的,平靜卻又具威脅的問。

「……不是什麼人告訴我的,是我…是我……我就是知道……我也不知道為什麼,我就是知道……」Nightscream含淚模糊的望向了正用看似不可思義的眼神瞪著自己的威震天,在內芯片拼命祈禱著……

威震天也正看著那seeker,內芯掙扎著……難道是當時的什麼程序出了錯誤？他的記憶體內應該是留白的,什麼也不存在的才對,連最初自己的名字都不記的了,才會給了他,給他這個Nightscream, Nightscream這個新的名字。為什麼？為什麼他會無端端的想起……想起那個……那個其實才是埋藏在他內芯片最深處,最不可觸碰的那個seeker？那個…最讓他芯煩意亂的seeker？為什麼要提起他？這個應該什麼都不知道的seeker,為什麼會知道關於他？而且怎麼可能是不經由任何管道的…………不,現在的個seeker不比以前,他是不會說謊的,他沒有理由要扯這種謊,也沒有要……扯謊的芯機…….為什麼要無故提起他？為什麼……為什麼？Nightscream？為什麼你要這樣無故的提起他……Starscream……Starscream…………Nightscream………….為什麼要這樣……這樣折磨我……

「…………說謊。」

Nightscream的音頻接收器隱約的接收到了小小聲的聲調。一個讓他內芯片升到無比恐慌的微弱聲調。

「你在說謊……Nightscream。」威震天的光學鏡頭內閃出了異樣的紅光,向要殺人般的望向嘴唇開始在打顫著的seeker。

「不……求求您……我－－－」

seeker驚恐的哀求聲語音未落,身體已是劃破光速般的被提起,向著背後的牆壁上快速飛去,背後的機體、連同了機翼,一起朝著牆壁狠狠撞去,再加上了威震天從正面,用盡了他全身的重量,用力的壓迫著他……背後的機體幾乎要發出了碎裂的警訊,讓Nightscream無助的四肢朝空胡亂揮舞著,希冀著能有什麼東西來舒緩一下他現在的痛楚。

「你知道,你說謊的這個代價嗎?」威震天不管了seeker的痛苦全都寫在了他扭曲的面部裝甲上,和那痛苦的哀嚎,依舊冷酷的問道。

「我沒有說謊！！我沒有！！我真的沒有！！」不知是否已經對這毫無就住的情況感到絕望,還是感到了大勢已去,抑或是已經崩潰到了一種地步？Nightscream不顧了一切,豁出去般的,衝著威震天的怒容,竭力嘶吼著。「我沒有說謊！我就是知道！知道有Starscream的存在！！知道了Starscream的存在！為什麼要否認？！為什麼要否認他的存在？！曾經存在過的人,為什麼要這樣抹滅？」

威震天看著光學鏡頭仍舊淌著清澈的液滴,面部裝甲上的兩道明顯的濕痕,還有,正費盡全身力氣嘶吼著的seeker,有些震驚。從Nightscream重生以來,他還從來沒有過用這種語氣和他說話過,這種極力證明自己,卻又被逼急了的衝動,這種不想受困於窘境的掙扎,為了最後的放手一搏的吶喊……還有,那個聲調……一瞬間,擁有著橙色光學鏡頭的那身影又浮現在威震天本身的視覺接收器裡,幾乎就要和現在正被自己困在手臂裡的那個哭喊著的seeker重疊在一起了,在那個瞬間內,威震天幾乎要認為,那是個兩個seeker,一對橙色的光學鏡頭就要整個覆蓋住綠色光學鏡頭的錯覺,而那個擁有橙色光學鏡頭的seeker,也正聲嘶力竭、不甘芯的朝著自己怒吼著……就像以前曾經看過的情景一樣……

「給我……給我閉嘴！！」威震天狠狠一拳打在了seeker的面部裝甲上,暫時讓那seeker識相的閉上了嘴,才讓威震天再次看清了,那是Nightscream,還在抽泣著的Nightscream,面部裝甲被打出了淺淺的凹痕,正歪著頭啜泣著,不是那個……不是他了……

「你懂什麼？！你懂了什麼？！只不過是了一個小小的替代品而已！！你好大的膽子竟敢用那麼了不起的語氣來管我？！要不要遺忘誰是我的選擇！！還輪不到讓你這替代品來管的！！」

「為什麼要遺忘？曾經存在的人為什麼要遺忘？Starscream曾經存在過！為什麼？！為什麼要這樣遺忘掉？！」Nightscream依舊要喊破發聲器般,一面忍著面部裝甲上的疼痛,一面任憑光學鏡頭中的液體滴落,大喊著。

「給我！！給我閉嘴！！你這狂妄的小東西！！」同樣類似的語氣……同樣的聲音……同樣那不甘芯的感覺…………威震天的芯片就像要鎔掉了一般的難受,邏輯迴路中那原本還存在著那叫理智的部分,正在快速消逝著……

「我要讓你那自大的發聲器,再也發不出一點狂妄的聲音！！」一條管線從附近的牆壁上浮出,自動延伸到了威震天的手上,威震天一手捏緊了那條管線,一手掐住了Nightscream的下頷,強迫他打開了嘴,硬是將手中那條管線塞入了seeker的口中,按住了管線的較後端,把管線的延伸處推入了他小小的口中；被強迫推進的管線抵觸到了Nightscream的喉嚨,嗆的他連連咳嗽,本能的一陣噁心感,讓他很想把那管線給吐出來,嘴外的部分卻是被威震天緊緊壓制住了,讓管線無法由口內部推出,Nightscream難過的含著管線的開口端,噁心的不斷發出乾嘔聲,他痛苦的仰起了面部裝甲,左右的擺著頭,一面用還濕潤的光學鏡頭的餘光,苦苦的哀求著威震天。威震天像是故意要忽略他的哀求般,更發狠的將管線又往裡面送了一些,害的Nightscream又是一陣劇烈的噁心,象徵著抗拒的乾嘔聲也越來越嚴重,一串冷凝液快速的由鏡頭深處泌出,滴落,清冷的液滴正好落在了威震天用來固定他身體的手臂上,只可惜,液體接觸到了他高溫的裝甲,一瞬間徵乾了,並未引起威震天的注意……

「你那該死的發聲器……就該被這樣摧毀掉……」威震天用力抬起了Nightscream的下巴,讓他抬起了頭；Nightscream回望著威震天,邏輯系統內還正不了解他的意思,倒是了隱約到,含在口中的管線內,一股液體流動中的衝勁,正往上竄,往著留在他喉嚨處的開口端竄來……先是唇邊的機體感受到了管線內液體的流動,然後,向著口腔內部的剩餘管線流了去,很快,就要到達了開口端,就要衝出開口…………

「嗚－－？唔唔唔唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯－－－？！」Nightscream感覺到了那液體終於衝出了管線的開口端,先市一些冰涼的觸感接觸到了喉嚨附近－－接著,液體突然轉為了灼燙,像鎔爐般的高溫,燒灼著他的內部機體－－－

「嗯嗯嗯！！咳嗯……咳嗯嗯嗯嗯－－－－－喀沙沙沙沙……？！」滾燙的液體滑過了喉嚨,接觸到了他的發聲系統,像要鎔掉了他的發聲器般,一陣恐怖的劇痛開始侵犯著他的內部元件；Nightscream扭曲著他的身體,急著想把那還在噴灑出灼熱液體的管線給吐出,他拼了命般的猛烈甩著頭,想要把那條管線給甩出,漸漸的,管線有些滑出了後端,但那液體還沒停止流出,仍舊向著管線開口外噴出,那不知名的液體因為Nightscream劇烈的擺動,開始向著他的口腔內別處不規則的噴灑,噴灑上了的機體,一樣先是感覺到了冰冷的觸感,接著快速的變成了灼熱的觸感,這次Nightscream清楚的感覺到了,被噴灑上那液體的機體,除了要鎔掉般的燒傷感外,還傳出了滋滋作響的機體元件燒焦聲……

「喀喀喀沙沙沙沙沙沙沙沙－－－」原本想要大聲喊叫出來的Nightscream,在對發聲系統下達了指令以後,卻驚訝的發現發聲器發出的聲音,不是他原本尖細的聲音,而是像是破爛鋼鐵、或是生鏽的元件互相摩擦所產生的刺耳刮擊聲,根本無法辨認出,那是他原本的聲音……

管線終於在Nightscream的萬般掙扎下,從他的口中鬆脫、掉下,那向外噴灑的液體在要朝著毫無目標的各處胡亂噴灑之前,搶先一步被威震天下令停止。Nightscream的口腔內部有不少地方觸碰到了那不知名的液體,正在不斷滋滋的作響,一面朝外冒出了陣陣燒焦的白煙,嗆的Nightscream連連咳嗽,咳嗽的聲音卻仍是被那恐怖的生鏽零件的刮擊聲給取代了,他的換氣系統劇烈的上下起伏著,換取大量的空氣來冷卻那燒焦的部分,冷凝液也像永遠不會停止般,滴滴答答的往下流；Nightscream從自己口腔裡冒出的煙霧瀰漫中,閃耀著濕痕的綠色光學鏡頭,埋藏著痛苦與不解,慢慢醞釀成了不甘、傷痛、憤恨,搭配著因為痛苦而扭曲的面部裝甲,用盡了自身僅存的意志力,帶著絕望,望向了威震天……發聲器很想要單純的擠出了「為什麼」三個最簡單的字,聽見的,卻還是那模糊的刮擦聲,辨別不出的電子亂跳聲,拼湊不出一個完整的字句。

被那有些怨念的幽怨眼神給緊盯著,威震天不自覺的倒退了幾步,很想把自己的光學鏡頭從Nightscream有些被腐蝕的下半部裝甲和那發出黯淡綠光的鏡頭給移開,在他內芯深處的某一部分,他還是無法忍受了這種的酷刑,加諸在了他曾經好幾度想要好好保護、下定了決芯不再放手的seeker身上,可是……可是……為什麼…為什麼就是會這樣？為什麼每次看著他的光學鏡頭,那對鮮綠色的光學鏡頭,他就是會這樣,無形中的忍不住要抓狂？抓狂到要他的邏輯系統運轉到了要將那seeker折磨的不成TF樣的才對的起他芯片裡的另一處……一處某個還想停留在Starscream,回憶著Starscream的那塊芯片……

「為什麼要遺忘？！為什麼要抹滅了Starscream的存在？！」爐渣！那seeker的發聲系統不是應該徹底毀掉了？！音頻接收器為什麼還會接收到那個seeker的聲音？！而且還是那句……那句戳破了他芯片身處的一個刺……依稀的,除了那句尖刻的話以外,還有,還有……Starscream那憤怒的面容,不甘芯的朝他大喊的影像,傳進了威震天的傳感器……

「閉嘴……閉嘴！！Starscream！！給我閉嘴啊！！Starscream－－－！！」

威震天緊緊抱著頭,拼命想擋住音頻接收器,擋住那要讓他抓狂的聲音來源,還有那個影像……Nightscream重疊著Starscream的影像……那幽怨的眼神,綠色夾雜著橙色的鏡頭……威震天緊關上了自己的光學鏡頭,摀住了音頻接收器,想把那要讓他的頭痛得要爆炸的影像和聲音給逼出自己的傳感器……從那恣身造下的孽的第獄中逃出……

威震天猛地重開啟了光學鏡頭,轉向那已經攤在了地上的seeker,seeker的嘴裡還在吐出了淡淡的白煙,光學鏡頭還在閃著妖異的綠光,正毫無感情的回看著威震天。

「你那、你那是什麼眼神？！你那是什麼意思？！」威震天一個勁的衝了過去,拎起了seeker小小的身軀,重重的扣在了牆上,幾條管線從牆上延伸了出來,將Nightscream的四肢和主軀幹的支撐點,緊緊的捆住,seeker的身體緊貼著牆面,被限制住了自由, Nightscream像是毫無反抗的意識般,空洞的眼神望向了威震天,望穿了他,望穿了這整個總控室,望到了無際的宇宙……Nightscream的意識像是被挖空般,蕩然無存,像要熄滅了的光學鏡頭依舊死死的盯著威震天,無聲的控訴著……

「夠了！！不准、不准這樣看我！！不准這樣看我－－－」威震天發出了一聲怒吼,單手掐住了Nightscream的面部裝甲,拇指移向了他的綠色光學鏡頭,在連威震天本身也沒有察覺到的力氣和劃破般的碎裂聲, Nightscream面部裝甲上的其中一隻鏡頭,在單一隻拇指的用力之下,碎裂成破片,鏡頭底下液出了濃稠、帶點特殊鐵離子味道的能量液,混雜了先前自身泌出的冷凝液,形成了另一道濕痕,沿著seeker的面部裝甲滑下。失去了一隻鏡頭, Nightscream用了另一邊僅存著的鏡頭,稍稍偏移了另一個角度,用無法發出正常聲音的發聲器,模糊在喉嚨處製造了一些微弱的聲響,一面用那隻剩下的鏡頭,用空洞中帶點幽怨的眼神看著正不斷喘息的威震天；Nightscream的邏輯系統幾乎就要停擺下來了,他的芯片內線再完全無法運轉,連動也不想再動,唯一還支撐著他還保持著不要當機,保持著清醒的,是疑惑、不解、痛苦和不甘…………

很快的,發現自己還是無法忍受那單隻光學鏡頭的注視,威震天又狂暴的伸手將它捏碎了,兩道深色的液體殘留在seeker的面部裝甲上, Nightscream無力的垂下了頭,但還是清醒著,而威震天也知道,靠著輕微的波動,也知道Nightscream還是清醒著。已經破碎的光學鏡頭底下,是還放出微弱光芒的發光體,那一對發光體還在綻放著不服輸般的光芒,像在風中的殘燭般,.不死芯的燃燒著……燃燒著,燃燒著讓威震天又感到了一陣又痛又悶的怪異觸感,模糊中；威震天突然覺得,他的邏輯迴路已經再也克制不住他現在所有的動作,已經脫節,完全脫節了……威震天的光學鏡頭接收不到太清晰的影像,只覺得自己的手伸了出去,握住了seeker的肩膀,一個轉手,把seeker的整個臂膀給扯了下來,然後,那隻斷臂在自己的鏡頭前晃了一下,就被丟棄在一旁；seeker的身體一陣抽搐,喉嚨發出沙啞又不成文的聲響,然後又靜了下來,他能感覺到,自己的手臂被活生生的撕扯了下來,能感覺到斷裂處有濃稠的能量液噴了出來,也能感覺到那劇痛,那常包圍自己機體的劇痛……但此時他再也接收不到了痛感,痛感已經像離他遠去……被芯片裡的另一個更強烈、更令他難受、痛苦萬倍的感覺給埋沒…………光學鏡頭已經被破壞,但Nightscream還看的到,看的到那只有他才看的到景象……Starscream……Starscream也是很痛苦的,Nightscream看的到,Starscream正抱著他的火種艙,一臉痛苦的表情…………對不起……對不起……是我…是我才害的你也同樣的痛苦……Starscream ……..

Nightscream在芯片內吶喊了好幾遍,對著那個只有他才看得到的那個seeker吶喊著,他痛苦,而那個seeker,他也一樣,也能夠感受到到他的痛苦……Nightscream在芯片內對著Starscream大喊了好幾次,而慢慢的,另一個seeker過了許久,總算像是從火種艙傳來的痛苦中恢復了正常,慢慢的朝自己的位置走了過來,向著自己伸出手,將他的身體從原處拉走,連同了他那不知是什麼樣的感覺的意識,也一並拉走了……  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

不知了過了多久,才恢復了正常的？威震天跌坐在地上,光學鏡頭睜的老大,看著那一片殘疾的總控室,機體的碎片、殘骸到處都是,還有大量的帶有鐵離子味道的能量液,再來,最後就是,牆壁上…捆著的是……Nightscream？？那完全不能稱的上是一個完整TF的殘骸,完全破碎的光學鏡頭,掛在那全身勉強堪稱的上是完整的面部裝甲上,兩片機翼被完整的撕了下來,四肢也不知什麼時候被撕扯下來,扔在了別處,能量液也噴灑的到處都是。Seeker的大部份裝甲都被剝撕了去,露出了裝甲底下的……威震天再次瞪大了光學鏡頭,望向了裝甲底下,本來該是管線密佈的金屬底盤,現在卻是一片正冒著濃濃白煙,一片焦黑、被嚴重腐蝕到一片整個模糊的焦黑機體殘渣………旁邊擺著一條能量管線,管線外還在嘶嘶得冒著白煙,一面淌流著強腐蝕性的酸液,被那酸液摧殘過的焦黑機體還發出了陣陣次鼻得燒焦味,而……Nightscream一動也不動的,擺出了詭異的姿勢和機體的殘敗,垂掛在牆壁上………

威震天再也受不了這個景象,轉過頭去,一陣噁心感竄上了他的傳感器,他摀住了嘴,半跪在地板上,喉嚨處一陣強烈的抽搐,大量酸性的能量液湧了上來,朝著口腔外噴出……威震天遮著還在不斷淌出酸性能量液的嘴巴,放任自己的噁心感繼續作祟,讓自己不斷嘔吐著,想揮去那seeker恐怖的殘骸的影像…….威震天摀著嘴,一面用剩餘的意志力,指揮著總控室的管線將seeker身體的所有殘片,放到了再生艙裡去,自己則是逃離地獄般的快速的離開了總控室,沒有再像以前那樣看著seeker恢復完整,看著他恢復到最完美的情況,再抱著他進入充電模式……不,這一次,他真的看不下去了…………

慢慢重啟了光學鏡頭, Nightscream並沒有感覺到那讓他要全身系統癱瘓的痛楚,他動了動手指,收緊了指尖末端,……手臂還在？他轉過頭去望了望自己應該在被迫自動停機前,就已經被威震天整個撕扯下的右臂,現在竟然還完完整整的還連接在肩膀的關節上？Nightscream勉強的用那感覺起來不太靈活的右手隻稱起自己的整個機體,在那個似曾相似的黑暗空間裡慢慢轉動著自己的頸部,找尋那個紅色的身影－－－

「你醒了？」

那架紅色的seeker,正站在了Nightscream的身後不遠處,抱著自己的胸部裝甲,斜斜的一直看著他。

「Star……Starscream……」Nightscream轉過了身子,想要站起來更接近些那個seeker,卻發現自己的機體不太靈活,腿部的平衡橫軸一個不聽指令的失去了作用,連帶著上半身的連軸整個一起癱瘓, Nightscream身體一軟,倒在了那看起來是無盡,感覺起來卻又是一個有實體的黑暗。

「不要太勉強自己了,你在現實的身體應該還沒恢復,而在這裡－－」seeker轉過身,展示了一下這個黑暗無物的空間,「在這個只是靠著我和你之間的意念所指造的亞空間裡,你所看的到的東西都不見得是真實的－－」Starscream頓了頓,看向了還癱在地上的Nightscream,「包括我……」

「Starscream,你聽我說,我……我……」Nightscream突然間發現自己一時間竟然說不出一句適當的話,應該說,在那seeker突然加上那最後一句話時,方才在自己還清醒、正常運作著,還在那個所謂現實的時候,那一段不堪回首的記憶,在他的中央處理器裡自動撿了一小片段重新播放,那片段不是別的,正好就是那當威震天向他否定了那seeker的存在；而他, Starscream,明明現在就站在了他面前,只要伸出手,伸出手……Nightscream伸長了原本機能還不太靈光的右手,顫抖著伸出去,顫抖著的手最終觸碰到了那個紅色seeker的裝甲,那觸感是如此的真實,如此的……他是存在的,他可以觸碰到他的……

「不,沒有用的……」Starscream看了看Nightscream試探性的在他的腿部裝甲上游移的手,慢慢的單膝跪了下來,輕輕握住了Nightscream還在因為機能尚未恢復而不停顫抖、纖小的手,輕柔的抓著他的手,靠在了自己的面部裝甲上,讓那小小的seeker能感受到他的面部裝甲的觸感,好好的感受……「這裡的一切,都是我們所捏造出來的,說的確切一點,這個地方,只存在你的芯片內的某一個小小的地方……只有你的而已……」紅色的seeker將他的手放靠近了自己的唇邊,用唇邊的合金部份細細撫摩著,「而我,是個只能存在於這個被捏造出來的空間裡的一個不存在的幻影。」

「Starscream……」Nightscream的聲音在顫抖著,身體仍舊不爭氣的癱倒著,綠色的光學鏡頭直不安定的閃爍著,映照出了那紅色的seeker,現在正用唇邊更得寸進尺的摩挲著Nightscream的手指尖,現在只要那seeker稍稍打開那緊閉著的雙唇,就能讓那另一架小小的seeker感受到更多……

「Starscream……我……我不懂……」Nightscream別開頭,避開了那個過於搧風點火的畫面,芯片裡想的事情就是怎麼樣也不曉得該如何說出口……

「不要多想,不要把自己搞的這麼複雜。」Starscream鬆開了握住seeker的手,以單膝為支點,緩緩的移動到Nightscream還側躺著的身旁,幾乎要和他貼在了一起,「你想要說的,我都知道……」右手挑逗般的滑到了Nightscream身前的火種艙,細細勾劃著艙外的機體結構,「火種同源,還記的嗎?」

「！！」滑到了火種艙外,故意在上面誘惑的輕劃著,由機體外面傳來陣陣引人顫慄的觸感,那刺激更直接的傳達進了Nightscream的火種艙內,雖然不是痛感,不是之前那難以忍受的痛楚,依舊引發了seeker一陣更激烈的顫抖, Nightscream微啟開雙唇,發出了只有氣聲、不明顯的呻吟,並不是太喜歡這樣被觸摸著,卻又放任了Starscream噙著淺淺的微笑,繼續著他手上的動作。

「嗚……對不起……對不起……Starscream……我…我……」火種艙被直接的刺激,讓Nightscream的中央處理器竟又開始重複播放了先前那段完全不想要回想的記憶片段,那是就要在他完全自動停機的那一煞那之前,依稀中看到,那紅色seeker痛苦的表情,那抱著火種艙抱的死緊的扭曲,那種只由火種艙傳來的單一、直接的痛楚……如果只是這樣撫摩就能引起如此感覺的,如果是因為火種同源,必須擔負著同樣的苦楚……那是個什麼樣的感覺？一想到這裡,想到那該是自己前身的Starscream,因為自己所受到的傷害,也移轉到了那脆弱的核芯,所會引發的劇烈苦楚……Nightscream輕輕將手覆蓋住自己的光學鏡頭,想抹開那酸楚的感覺,模糊不清的喃喃自語著,他不確定Starscream是否有聽到,是不是了解了是什麼事,但,這就是讓他由內芯片的深處感到要比那痛楚更深上好幾倍的芯痛……

「Starscream...如果不是我......不是我被...你也不會那樣的......痛苦的......」

Nightscream的光學鏡頭,終於因為再也承受不住那欲裂的酸楚,一道清澈的冷凝液流仍舊是緩緩的滴落了下來。Nightscream的身體在Starscream極度誘惑的撫摸之下,還有另一方面在自己內晶片的內咎之下,始終止不住般的顫抖著。現在,Starscream的手已經慢慢的朝著火種艙以外的部分擴展,先是試探性般的輕點,在得到了Nightscream同有著極深感觸的反應之下,又帶著滿意的笑容在那塊會引起那seeker產生特殊的共鳴之處時輕時重的摩擦著,由指間上傳來了裝甲的抖動和seeker所發出似乎難耐的喘息聲。Starscream不禁要感嘆著,能夠同為一架seeker的優點,就是對方的敏感點幾乎都要和自己的一模一樣,根本不需要探索,不需要臆測,不需要多試驗......頂多就是叫出了以前的記憶體,喚出自己也是同樣類似被這樣上下其手的時候,那種感覺就行了......Starscream突然有些自嘲的想著,以前自己所不怎麼喜歡的事,現在竟然要由自己親手施加在一個,一個應該可以被稱為也是"他"自己的身上時,回想起自己當初被那台TF,也同樣不甘願的芯情下,被強迫的做了接下來,他自己也要換了另一種角度來的相同的事,而且......他手上正抱著的這架seeker,這架理應就是"他"自己的seeker,沒有理由,是能逃過那台TF的慘烈蹂躪與毒手的......想到這裡,Starscream不免對這個明明是自己,卻又什麼事都不知道、還平白的被那台他不知是什麼情感的TF給肆意這樣玩弄,這樣的一個seeker,產生了不知該說是憐憫還是怨怒的複雜情緒。  
「呵.....我可愛的小seeker,被這樣撫弄還是第一次了吧?」  
Starscream才不相信那傢伙會對他多麼的溫柔咧！這可是他親自用他自己的光學鏡頭,接收了不只有一次,血淋淋的畫面,威震天是如何用盡了他的各種手段、啃盡了他的良芯,折磨蹂躪著這新生的seeker,這個應該要被視為代替了他的存在的seeker。他竟然能捨的這樣對他?用那種方式對待這個應該被視為以前的他的seeker?他是不叫了Starscream了,他換了個全新的名字,Nightscream,雖然還是能由名字中看出了一點點的殘留痕跡和端倪,他仍舊不是了自己,他不是我,不是Starscream,而是個叫做Nightscream的全新seeker,不應該有任何關聯,不應該有任何還能讓他這個已經不存在的TF竟然到現在還有屬於自己,屬於那個曾經叫做Starscream的seeker的自我意識,而那個奇妙的自我意識,現在手上竟然還能擁抱著那個就是要取代自己存在的seeker?  
Starscream開始感到他的中央處理器開始發出混亂的雜訊,是因為自己想的太多太遠了嗎?還是這個小seeker,Nightscream,現在的自身情況連帶著對他產生了一些影響了?Starscream把注意力重新集中在他懷裡的小seeker,注意著他現在所有的情況。Nightscream在那紅色的seeker的手指帶動下,感覺機體有些輕飄飄的,有些不太尋常的感覺......那觸摸......手指在他身體上的滑動,時而輕彈他的裝甲,提醒著他要保持了一點清醒,時而安撫似的溫柔輕撫過他所有感覺線路較密佈的裝甲部分,像是撫慰他的創傷般溫柔......雖然Nightscream能夠依稀感覺到,接下來自己可能要面臨的,又是一次全身裝甲被卸下,或是弄得線路要傷痕纍纍到過載的情形,但這次......這次...不太一樣,跟威震天之前給過他的,完全不一樣,不一樣的........  
「那是因為,他從來不會這麼對你的吧?」Starscream稍稍暫緩了手裡的動作,將唇邊靠上了Nightscream的音訊接收器旁,有些不清楚裡邊夾帶了什麼樣的感情,低語著。  
「?!」Nightscream機警的想要馬上回過頭去看那seeker。是怎麼辦到的?為什麼我剛剛在想的事他會馬上知道?  
「呵呵......別這麼緊張嘛...」Starscream輕笑著,故意硬將Nightscream的頭用力轉了回去,不讓他看到自己面部裝甲上,深深的笑意,「火種同源......還有不只這樣,就因為我是個,一個不存在的幻影,要以那個碳基生物的說法來講,就叫魂魄吧?我可以感應到你晶片內的所有想法,哪怕是最真切的想法,還是最不可為人知的想法,只要是你,我的小seeker,我的小替身,只要是你的想法我都可以立即感應到的......」Starscream的手指緩緩的爬上了Nightscream的嘴唇旁,輕易的用食指撬開了他的雙唇,立即滑進了兩隻指頭,惡意的按壓著Nightscream的舌尖和齒列等等口腔內件,一面繼續用那低的不能再低的低頻率音訊在他的接收器旁低吟：「所以......如果你想用你那小嘴來呼嚨我的話.........勸你最好趕快打消唸頭吧!」  
「............」Nightscream現在才開始覺得開始不自在了,Starscream有這種能力?他從來沒有聽說過啊,這種,可以稱之為心靈感應的能力,而且,唯獨他的思想,就唯獨了他的思想,就是會這樣攤在了這個seeker的光學鏡頭和音訊接收器前?這樣的............這種被人整個連內芯都被看光的恐怖感覺,迅速蔓延了Nightscream的全身線路,不禁讓他打了一個寒顫......這下子要怎麼辦?要怎麼應付?要怎麼再繼續回應這個...這個應該是完全把他抓在手心的seeker?  
「有必要想的這麼恐怖嗎?」Starscream有些更被勾起興趣的看著懷裡開始不安的小seeker的反應,竟然這樣就會把他嚇成這樣?這樣一威脅,那seeker就嚇的自動開始吸吮自己的手指?喔......這該不會是被那傢伙所調教出來的吧?肯定是了,要不然,以我以前的個性,難道會這樣就乖乖聽話的嗎?喔拜託......這傢伙真的是我的後生嗎?難道只是個披著很像我的裝甲的......的小短路TF?唉唉......我實在不敢相信......「別把我想的跟那個超級短路腦袋給聯想成同一類的,」雖然是有起了想稍稍欺負下這個反應有趣的小seeker,Starscream還是沒有這麼惡劣到極點,「我跟那傢伙不一樣的,絕對不會......那樣子讓你受這麼大的傷的..........」  
Starscream微微笑著,一面手指輕輕就在Nightscream乖乖吸吮著的口中,開始抽插起來,每一次手指末梢就要離開seeker的嘴邊,只見上頭沾滿了屬於那小seeker的電解液,seeker總會以為在這一次的抽出後就會離開,才剛想鬆一口氣時,口腔內又幾乎要被快速再次插入的手指給佔滿,著時讓他被嚇了好幾次,幾次這樣突然鬆懈了又被惡意的佔滿後,Nightscream幾乎就是要放棄了那所謂無謂的抵抗,乾脆整個放開了身芯,開始頭一次認真去品嚐那一直在他口腔內不斷翻攪的手指。同一時間點上,Starscream同樣也感覺到了那小seeker的完全放棄抵抗,另一手緊緊的環住了他的腰,還留在seeker口中的手指也就不再那樣惡意的抽插了,就安靜的停留在了那不斷泌出溫熱電解液的小空間裡,讓手指上頭的傳感器充分的享受著seeker的舌尖舔弄過它們的濕滑觸感,偶爾引導一下seeker遺露了哪個細小的角落,讓被忽略的死角也能感受到甜美的服務,Nightscream都順從的照做了,在依照著Starscream的每一道指示之外,還會突然地加了點新花樣,張開嘴將紅色seeker的手指頂出一些些,再將舌頭伸出,用極為挑逗的姿勢將seeker的手指由指間到掌心處上下舔弄,極富技巧性的讓自己的電解液多流一點在他的手上。讓Starscream有些訝異的是,那小seeker的領悟能力超乎他的預期,翻出小花招的時機也抓的挺準的,看著那小seeker正半調低了光學鏡頭的亮度,用迷濛的眼神持續舔著Starscream為他設置下的餌食,也像是陶醉了一般在用力品嚐著......  
「嗯哼......很好,非常好,我的小seeker,你還真是學的非常之快啊......」  
Starscream一邊在Nightscream的音訊接收器旁故意吐出了厚重的氣息,發出了滿足的低吟,原本環抱住那腰處的手輕輕覆蓋上了他從頭到尾空閒著的手,帶到了自己的嘴邊,同樣用著自己的唇舌去挑逗那慢慢進入佳境中的seeker,像是要做個更佳的示範般,也舔弄起Nightscream手上所覆蓋的裝甲,用自己平白的齒列去摩擦著外裝甲,力度調配到最好,既能讓那seeker能完整的感覺到,卻又不會弄痛了他。而那一直在專芯於服侍著紅色seeker的Nightscream,傳感器也傳來了濕潤的觸感,從來沒有過的一種觸感,溫熱帶點濕滑、一點點讓人舒服的要當機的觸感,在那麼個一瞬間,讓Nightscream一時間裡竟只顧著享受那手上甜蜜的觸感自己嘴邊的動作逕自停了下來,他微微的偏過了頭去,鮮綠色的光學鏡頭此時已經轉為了更曖昧的翡翠般的顏色,用更迷濛的神情看著也同樣用妖艷的姿態在舔吮著自己手指的那美麗的紅色seeker。  
「喂喂~光顧著自己享受就忘了自己也要好好服侍我了嗎?」  
聽起來雖然像是責怪的話,Starscream的語氣卻聽起來完全沒有生氣的意思,反而像是了寵逆般的溫柔,在那小seeker轉過頭來、將那迷濛陶醉的翡翠色光學鏡頭呈現在自己鏡頭前的時候,Starscream也忍不住了,緩緩抽出了被小seeker給短暫遺忘掉的手指,上頭還在閃動著耀眼的電解液反光,用那手托住了小seeker的下巴,捧住他的面部裝甲再轉了個角度,方便讓自己的面部裝甲也湊了過去......Nightscream的嘴角邊還殘留著剛剛抽出手指時不小芯牽到的電解液,Starscream先是溫柔的細細舔掉那些電解液,讓口腔內的傳感器先事先品嚐一下小seeker的味道,看著小seeker跟自己一樣,誘人的面部裝甲,Starscream將自己的唇用力的頂了上去,含住了小seeker的雙唇,更完整的用自己的唇舌好好體驗著他,體驗著那和自己極為相似的seeker；絲毫不放過了任何小細節,Starscream將自己的舌尖入侵到了最深處,刷過那些他再清楚不過的口腔內件,同為seeker,所有的零件他都清楚的很,敏感點、絕不可碰觸的地方,他都清楚的很。Nightscream被那溫柔的長吻給俘虜住了以後,第一次用芯去享受這種動作的美好,跟那在以往,現實中威震天也是在吻他的時候,感覺是完全的不一樣,他的記憶體的印象中,威震天總是會粗暴的擦破他的內件,讓口腔中佈滿了鐵離子的味道,有些不太好受,他也的確不怎麼喜歡這個動作；但現在?這個紅色的美麗seeker?那感覺......就是不一樣,不一樣在哪裡?這個......難道還要自己很文藝一般的說出來嗎?這種時刻,就是放任了自己去好好享受了就好了嘛......Nightscream將自己的口腔張開到了最大,也開始貪婪的吸吮著Starscream深進來的舌尖,舌尖與舌尖互相牴觸著、纏繞著,兩個seeker都陶醉在了彼此之間,吸吮著對方,發出滿足的鼻息聲,光學鏡頭裡,接收到的只有對方越來越渴求著更多的神情......  
Starscream用了兩隻手用力扳著Nightscream的下巴和臉頰,將那小seeker的頭扭轉了更大的角度,好讓自己能更盡情的啃噬Nightscream的唇舌, Nightscream被扳的頸部裝甲的機體有些被拉的發疼,自己芯片內卻是捨不得打破這個長吻,可是那頸部裝甲的疼…… Nightscream不適的挪動了一下上半部的機體,拼命想將整個上半身轉向紅色的seeker,直 接正面對著他,用自己的雙手去摟著他,拉進彼此的距離……Starscream自然馬上感受到了懷裡TF的舉動,不只是用傳感器接收到的訊息,還有火種內直接傳進中央處理器的資訊,顯示那個後身的seeker已經完全屈服於自己,還有,想更進一步的慾望；Starscream鬆開了捧住seeker面部裝甲的雙手,轉而去握住了他的肩膀,幫助他轉過了整個機體,手一面順勢的往下探索,摟住了小seeker的腰,箝制住,一面欲求不滿般的持續用力舔吻著seeker,從嘴唇上移開,順著下巴、頸部、胸前的裝甲,直到了他一直很覬覦的火種艙…………

Starscream突然一個使力,從腰更緊緊抱住了seeker,膝蓋纏繞住了Nightscream大腿,固定, 再用自己身軀較龐大的優勢,不客氣的將整個身軀壓上了Nightscream,雙膝安穩的跪坐在了被他頂開的雙腿之間；Starscream單手撐在了了一旁看似毫無一物的黑暗空間裡,重新伸長了頸部裝甲再次吻住了Nightscream的嘴唇,另一手則玩味的撫上了seeker最脆弱的部位,那個同樣也是自己的脆弱點的機翼邊緣, Starscream身為了seeker,那裡的線路分部他是再清楚不過了,手指輕輕的摩挲機翼的稜角邊緣,刻意的避免去處碰到原本就存在於Nightscream機翼表面上生來就已經存在的大片傷痕,那片傷痕還是這麼的顯眼……像是象徵性的刻劃一般,宣示著這個仰臥在身下的小seeker的來歷和存在、和自己的區別…… Starscream手指繞著先前停留著那個稜角打轉,自己拉開了和Nightscream唇邊的距離,他又將自己的下腰處盡力的伸長,彎了下去,面部裝甲隱沒在Nightscream的光學鏡頭接收範圍之外,將自己的頭整個埋進了那片帶有大片傷痕的右翼上,伸出舌尖,用了只屬於舌尖會傳遞出的電子流和些許的電解液,慢慢的摩擦著那些像撕裂般的傷痕；舌尖的電子流迅速傳進了右翼下面比一般seeker暴露出更多的傳感器內,形成了一道道激烈的電子脈衝,一點點的刺激,就讓Nightscream難耐的咬住牙,不安分的挺起了下腰,呻吟扭動著,比起左翼上稜角的的被摩擦,傷痕的被舔舐似乎是會敏感上上百倍, Nightscream兩側被這樣不等量的刺激著,記憶體中自動被叫出了類似的回憶,那次……是被威震天……也是被這樣不等量的撫弄著,讓他感到了很難受的痛楚,痛到他真的必須去親手去製造同等量的痛感才能從單片翅翼的痛苦中拉拔出來……

「嗯……不…Star……Starscream…請……請等一下……」

被那重新叫出來了的痛苦回憶給重新提性到可能造成的後果, Nightscream不禁被那回憶給弄得緊張起來,有些想叫壓在他身上的Starscream停止,停止那會讓他受到過度傷害的舉動……「Starscream……求求你…不要……求求你…停下來……」眼見那紅色seeker絲毫沒有耀停手的意思,Nightscream有些芯急了,更是反抗性的將手爬上了紅色seeker的腰處,軟弱卻有示意性的推開,帶著些微的哭腔苦苦哀求著。

「沒事的……沒事的…」感受到身下的小seeker的反抗,還有中央處理器接收到的那以前的記憶播放, Starscream將頭抬了起來,望著小seeker已經被逼急著要流出冷凝液的光學鏡頭,安撫性的啄吻了下他的唇邊,隨即將自己的唇移到了他的音頻接收器旁,半用舌尖輕舔著他的音頻接收器,半用含糊不清又誘惑的嗓音安撫著他：「我不是那個TF,仔細看著我,我不是那個會傷害你的TF……」為了還想確保他的言詞, Starscream半撐起了身子,輕輕執起了小seeker的右手,先是放到唇邊輕輕舔吻著,再引導著,引導到那片屬於那紅色seeker的漂亮機翼上,引導著他的手撫上自己的機翼邊緣；在Nightscream指尖上的傳感器傳達了觸碰到那冰冷的機體的觸感時,紅色的妖艷seeker立即給了他一個濃厚的喘息和全身的一陣顫抖,引導著Nightscream將雙手都擺在了自己的兩片機翼上,帶著他的雙手撫摸自己的翅翼,拂過了各處的敏感點,讓Nightscream親自用自己的雙手感受到自己愉悅的顫抖,和撫摸過那完美稜線的光滑金屬的美好觸感,親自體驗一下帶給一個seeker快感時的觸覺。Starscream自己在小seeker經過了引導下的觸摸,生澀緩慢、小芯翼翼、卻是無比溫柔的撫摸, Nightscream受過傷,曾經體驗到機翼被摧殘時的痛楚,這讓Nightscream更提芯片吊火種艙,深怕自己會弄疼了紅色的seeker,只是敢按照著他所給的指示,輕輕的拂過機翼的表面、偶爾按壓一下上頭的邊緣及稜角；Starscream在小seeker雖然不純熟卻無比溫柔的觸摸下,不禁不自覺的扭動起下腰,撐著的雙手也不時的收緊了拳頭,雖然只是一小點的刺激,卻帶給了他很大的愉悅, Starscream無法忍耐的顫抖著,一邊對著Nightscream的面部裝甲吐出了溫熱又濃厚的氣息,間歇性的向後仰起了頭,一面刻意的發出了滿足的呻吟,隨即虛弱的伏在了身下的seeker小小的身軀上,在他的音頻接收器旁更大聲的喘息著,故意發出了很滿足的鼻息,誘惑著他的傳感中樞,挑逗著小seeker自己本身挺小的慾望,期望著能將它點燃。

「嗯啊……就是這樣…就這樣……不要停……啊……Night…Night再給我多一點點…」

紅色的seeker像是要刻意引發Nightscream更自動自發的自己繼續接著接下來的愛撫,微微躺在了Nightscream的身上,將腰身放的比先前更低了些,好讓他的手能更輕易的撫摸著他的機翼,自己則難耐的又把頭伏在了小seeker的胸前裝甲上,伸出一隻手指,輕巧的滑過了他的火種艙蓋,在滑過了他的腰身,在Nightscream沒有注意到的情形重新將雙手擺上了他的雙片翅翼,用手指同樣輕輕的滑過了它的表面,再上面靈活的打轉著,然後,滿意的感受到了Nightscream的機體似乎慢慢放鬆了下來,試圖讓自己也能享受那個被撫摸的滿足感和快感,也放任了自己,第一次發出了沉浸在其中的低聲嘆息。

「沒錯……Night…就是這樣……把那個痛苦的回憶給丟掉吧……Night……」

Starscream滿意的感受著小seeker也在享受那份愉悅,像更是要激起他的慾望般,斷斷續續的呼喚著seeker的名字,一面更放開動作的撫摸著他的機翼,帶給小seeker更大的滿足。

「Star……Starscream……」Nightscream同樣也低聲輕喚著紅色seeker的名字,發出同等滿足的呻吟,一面用翡翠色、半關閉起的光學鏡頭,迷濛的看著那紅色漂亮seeker美麗的面部裝甲緩緩的湊了過來,橙色的光學鏡頭透露著同樣的迷濛和滿足,巧巧的湊了近些,溫柔的吻住了小seeker有些在顫抖的唇,緩緩的將自己的唇瓣覆蓋上去,舔吮著他的唇舌、吸吮著他的唇瓣,完全想嚐遍他的一切。

當Starscream似乎已經再也按奈不住,伸手有些焦急的想掀開小seeker的火種艙蓋,一面急躁著要打開自己的火種艙蓋,和胸腹之間的裝甲,露出了自己的裡面,那盡力保留自己存在、燃燒著殘餘的火種,深青色的火種, Starscream嘆息著,挺起了下腰,跪坐著,用手指輕輕撥弄著自己那像灰燼中仍殘存一點火苗的火種,發出了濃烈的喘息。Nightscream盯著那一小團深青色的火種,被那特殊的顏色給吸引住了,小seeker慢慢的伸出手,輕輕的點在了那團小小的黯淡光體上,只是輕輕的一碰,立即引發了紅色seeker一陣激烈的顫抖和頻繁的換氣頻率,讓小seeker深怕弄疼了他,又澀澀的縮回了手指。

「不……沒有關係的…我的火種……本來就是虛弱,虛弱到我不知道它是怎麼還能讓我存在的……」Starscream有些自嘲的說著,一面壓低了身子,撫摸著Nightscream的火種艙蓋,細細的撫摸著,「比起我,你的……」熟練的打開了火種艙,讓小seeker那耀眼的綠色光芒瞬間綻放開來, 被那明亮的光芒一刺激, Starscream不禁必須要調低了光學鏡頭的接光頻率,才能讓自己正視那明亮的光體。

「好美……象徵著生命之力的火種……尤其是你的……你的火種…真的很美麗…」Starscream盯著那綠色的光體,一面發出了讚嘆,俯下了身去輕撫那生命的象徵,屬於每一個TF的生命的象徵,帶著微微電流的手指直接刺激著火種,讓被直接觸摸的Nightscream不禁也發出了低吟,半掩的光學鏡頭,朦朧的接收到了,那紅色的seeker正低下了頭去,親吻著他的火種……

「啊……啊…嗚……Star……Star……啊嗯…Starscream……嗚……」

Nightscream感到火種艙內一陣灼熱的感覺,成為了激烈的電子脈衝,沖刷著他的中央處理器,讓他原本就是仰臥著的身軀,更大幅度的向著上下方伸展,一面發出了模糊的呻吟,含糊的叫著seeker的名字,手也跟著顫抖的往上伸展,逗弄似的觸摸著先前被他愛撫過的機翼,再一次,用他的手指,在表面滑動、摩擦,甚至是柔捏著那稜角,讓在他身上的seeker也感到了莫大的快感,一面繼續用唇舌逗弄著小seeker的火種,一面扭著下腰,將自己的火種艙像著那團明亮的光體慢慢靠近……

「喔……Night…Night……你這樣……」Starscream發出了甜美的嗚咽,一面顫抖著打開了小seeker所有腹胸之間所覆蓋的所有裝甲,露出了裡面的線路, Starscream低下頭去,一路舔弄著那些線路,將他們全都梳理整齊,一面將舌尖往上方移去,舔舐過了所有的線路、經過了火種艙,頸部裝甲,一路滑回到了小seeker的唇邊,再一次用力吸住他的唇,感受著Nightscream也同樣熱烈的回應著,自己伸手環抱緊了紅色seeker的頸子,用自己的舌尖去抵住他的舌尖,然後再纏繞在一起……

「Night……Nightscream……跟我一起……一起融合吧……」

說時遅,那時快,在Nightscream還來不及點頭之前, Starscream已經躁鬱難耐的,將自己整個暴露的機體用力的貼了上去,讓線路和線路之間互相摩擦著,擦出了點點的電子火花,一面用力移動了位置,讓兩團原本同源的火種靠近,緊挨在一起,在明亮鮮綠色的火種,和黯淡的青色火種互相擦撞的那一瞬間,兩台seeker不約而同的同時仰起了頭,像發狂般的野獸般朝天仰嘯著,手互相捏緊了對方,將對方牢牢的抓著,似乎怕一鬆手,自己將會完全瓦解掉一般。

「啊啊啊啊……Night……Night……我的…我可愛的小seeker…喔喔…Night……」Starscream幾乎已經沒有力氣再撐著自己的身軀,整個倒臥在了小seeker的身上,完全壓住了他, 抱住了他的下腰處,深怕火種間還有任何一小絲縫隙般,緊緊的抱住了他,一面從互相貼緊了的面部裝甲上,感受著小seeker全身正不斷的顫抖著,還有濃烈的喘息聲, Starscream緊抱住他,一面用僅存的力氣吻著小seeker泛著朦朧氣息的面部裝甲,由那半掩的光學鏡頭,到那殘留傷痕的右頰,再到了他熟晰的唇邊,所有面部裝甲上清秀的一切都被他舔吻過一遍,現在仍沉浸在了小seeker已經是熟悉味道的唇舌上,捨不得離開。

Nightscream只覺得火中艙內就像是要炸開般的灼熱,灼燒著他的整個機體,連中央處理器也被灼燒著,在一陣陣灼熱感中,一波波大量、怪異的,他前所未見的感覺一下子包付了他的中央處理器,那脈衝就像是……是大量的資訊,有關於那紅色seeker的資訊,他的記憶,他的想法,他的思念,一下子大量的灌輸到了Nightscream小小的中央處理器裡面, Nightscream想尖叫,最卻被那紅色的seeker用炙熱的吻緊緊堵住,他伸出雙手緊緊摟住了壓在他身上的Starscream.不是因為痛楚,也不是因為因為火種間的融合的電子脈衝所造成的強烈痛楚,嘆他就是要承受不住,承受不住那大量的資訊,所有那紅色seeker的一切過往,他的前身,他的前世,所有那seeker的一切的一切都向那洪水爆流一般的灌進了他的中央處理器裡,沖刷著,那一幕幕過往就像是那一張張清晰的幻燈片一般,在他的中央處理器裡播放著,卻又一幕幕馬上一張接著一張,替換著,不讓他有足夠的時間好好看清,模糊又清晰的交替之間,讓Nightscream就要承受不住,就要潰堤,他想要絕望的大叫出來,想要推開正緊貼著他的紅色seeker,想要中斷這一場志熱的火種融合想要中斷那不斷灌輸到他體內的資訊……卻發現……他怎麼樣也做不到,他做不到……那seeker的想法,他對現世的留戀,他的存在感……一切的一切……他都無法抹去,那是他,他的前世,他的過往,他的以前……他無法捨去,無法忍下芯去中斷這些資訊,他做不到……做不到……

Nightscream的光學鏡頭裡那陣熟晰不過的酸楚又湧了上來,那冷凝液就像潰堤一般的大量流了出來,為什麼?為什麼………這seeker的一切就是會讓他就樣感到酸楚? 那該死的冷凝液為什麼就是要這樣不斷流出？為什麼………？火種艙的灼熱感此時已經慢慢的和緩了下來,顯示那seeker與他之間的火種融合已經告一段落, Starscream.費力的撐起上半身,將自己的火種艙和他的之間分離,紅色seeker在抽開了彼此之間的火種艙後,就頹倒在了一邊,側躺在了Nightscream的身側旁,大口大口的喘著息。而Nightscream,依舊止不住那如洪水暴流般的冷凝液流出自己的光學鏡頭……止不住……就是止不住……為什麼…他也不知道……他故意的側過身子,背對著一旁才和他融合過的紅色seeker,將濕潤的光學鏡頭,緊緊的埋在了自己的臂彎裡,一面發出了刻意壓低的啜泣聲,放任那止不住的冷凝液拼命流出。

「Night？怎麼了?」Starscream很快的察覺到了身旁的seeker的不對勁,他輕輕靠了過去,伸手簍住了正不斷流淚的seeker,安撫著：「乖……別哭…沒事的……沒有事的……」

「可是……可是……Star……Starscream……我…真的…真的是……不知道該怎麼辦？我……真的……不知道……」Nightscream一面壓低了啜泣的聲音,一面斷斷續續的,吐露著他不安定的芯情,冷凝液依舊不聽指令的向外擴散著,止不住的洪水……

「沒事的……別哭……沒事了…有我們兩個……今後有我們兩個一起……沒有什麼事能難的倒我們的,今後……我們兩個就這樣……永遠一起……永遠在一起……永遠…直到盡頭……就我們兩個……我的小seeker…我的Night…Nightscream……」Starscream持續傾聽著小seeker刻意壓低的啜泣聲帶著微微的笑容,緊環抱住那還抽噎著的小seeker,吻了下他濕成一片的光學鏡頭,不斷的說著安撫的話,撫平著他的情緒。

「Starscream……」Nightscream一面啜泣著,一面將整個被冷凝液糊濕的面部裝甲埋盡了那紅色seeker的胸前,放任冷凝液的流動,也放任了,剛才經過火種融合才吸收進的,有關那seeker的一切資訊,一直播放著,直到他覺得累了,那光學鏡頭的酸楚也不得不叫他緩緩闔上了光學鏡頭,偎在了Starscream的懷抱裡,在那不知是現時還是虛幻的世界裡,進入了他最深沉的一次充電……


	9. 岔路

不想起來……我不想起來……如果這個又是現實了的話,那我還……寧願逃避它…逃的遠遠的,越遠越好……再也不要回頭啊……

省著點吧?你能去了哪裡?你能夠去哪裡?有哪裡還能夠包容你?你能夠做什麼?憑你一個,你能夠做什麼了?

別想太多……什麼都別想的太多,別想,什麼都別想……

可是…………

Nightscream仍舊關閉著光學鏡頭,用指尖蹭了蹭他現在正躺著的地方,指尖上的傳感器傳達來的觸感是,他自己很熟悉,卻又不是那麼讓他能夠感到安全的充電床。所以是,這裡是現實了啊……儘管已經確認了這是那個現實, Nightscream還是慢慢的打開了光學鏡頭,瞪著他房間裡黑暗色調的天花板發呆,按照以往的慣例,用極為緩慢的速度活絡他身上所有的機能,讓自己能慢慢的,把所有的機能情況調整到最好……

「你可以重啟了嗎?」他房間的黑暗角落裡還有別人在？

毀滅者從原本成功把他隱藏的天衣無縫的小角落裡站起來,拖著步伐向著Nightscream的充電床邊靠近,但接收到了Nightscream立即擺好了防備姿態和充滿不信任感的光學鏡頭,他立即反射性的停了下來,站在那離了充電床還有幾公尺的定點上,伸出雙手向Nightscream示意他並沒有攜帶任何可能威脅到他的武器,或是想要傷害他。

「是這樣的,威震天要我……要我確保你的情況良好,所以我想…想說就看守到你能自己重啟為止……」

Nightscream依舊沒有鬆開握著劍的手,鮮豔的綠色光芒閃動的是機警的冰冷視線,他雖然不打算對任何TF存疑,但這也並不代表了他想跟他們隨意的如此打成一片,或是能這樣在他逼不得已充電的時候還會站在一旁從頭看到尾的,；Nightscream看到他的第一個反應,就是想要立即的叫他出去,離開他的光學鏡頭接收範圍內……嗯？…光學鏡頭目前掃到的畫面？……毀滅者的身上看來好像多了很多傷痕?很多凹陷和裂痕?而且是新傷？前不久不會超過了3個地球小時時造成的傷痕？

看到了這樣的毀滅者, Nightscream說什麼也沒有理由再這樣拒他於千里之外,緊握住劍的手也在循環掃著毀滅者狼狽不堪的機體時慢慢鬆開了,他緩緩的把劍放在了自己的充電床上,冰冷的表情也稍微的緩和了下來,對於毀滅者,同樣是一個在記憶體裡面沒有太多資料的TF,對他的印象只藉由了一點點Starscream傳給他的資料可以看,但是……但是…這就是一直很讓Nightscream在自己在現實世界裡發現最為難的一點……

「你的傷……」算了,自己的事先撇在一邊算了,「是威震天弄的？」

毀滅者的面部裝甲明顯是不由的抽搐了一下,被這樣一點,身上的傷似乎全部一齊異口同聲的朝著他的中央處理器怒吼,怒吼著想要一點被修復的動作,但他很快的馬上調整了回來,刻意的把那個警示器的警告給忽略了,「這個？沒事的,這常有的事……」「而且,跟你比起來…根本不算什麼……」

中央處理器在無預警隻下突然重放了那個在幾個地球小時前,無意的經過了總控室的前面,只不過是想要……呃……匯報一下事情,沒想到這一去,發現並未真的從裡面上鎖的大門,完全沒有任何預知的開啟下,毀滅者簡直要宣稱,他的光學鏡頭接收到了堪稱他自流水線下來以來,所見過最恐怖、最慘不忍睹、最讓他感到噁芯的一個畫面；已經過了這麼久了,但那畫面依舊還是那麼的清晰,那麼的生動,那麼的血淋淋……一個完全缺了四肢,身上的所有裝甲不是被暴力扒下,就是燒焦扭曲成漆黑的一團,纖細的面部裝甲依稀還能勉強辨認出,那塊看起來是廢鐵的物體,那個他簡直要認不出是那原本美麗的seeker的那個物體,被浸泡在了回復能量液,總控室裡散佈著濃濃令人作嘔的鐵離子腥味,夾帶著還有燒焦金屬和塑膠嗆人的臭味,被燒焦的金屬片和拆散的碎片到處都是,還有幾個被扭曲到怪異角度的殘肢,明顯是由那塊在回復液裡的物體、那個seeker的身上所暴力拆下的。這……這到底是誰做出來這樣的事？！毀滅者只差差點沒要暈過去,是什麼人能把他們的副手給弄成了不成TF形的這副德性？威震天呢？威震天在哪裡？！難道他也慘遭了什麼毒手？！毀滅者一芯還以為是發生了什麼事,闖入了什麼敵人,如果是的話,能把那seeker傷到這種地步的…那威震天……

「威震天！！」

然而,事實證明他應該是想錯了,毀滅者看到了威震天,正扶著牆壁的一面,似乎正準備要出總控室。威震天看起來也是很虛弱的樣子,嘴角邊還淌著混濁的能量液,毀滅者正想衝上去幫他一把,沒想到威震天突然用力扣住了牆壁,一個忍不住跪了下來,大量混濁的能量液從他的嘴裡噴灑出來,濺了牆壁一大片面積,威震天吐完,又扶住牆壁開始劇烈的咳嗽,咳嗽中帶有噁芯的聲音,讓毀滅者看的是完全嚇呆了,自他成為了霸天虎以來,還從未看過威震天有這種反常的行為,難道是跟那seeker有關？跟那seeker的慘狀有關？

「威震天……」毀滅者沒時間再想,快速衝到了威震天的身邊,單膝跪在了他的身邊,打算伸手去扶住他……

「…………」威震天一句話也沒說,突然飛快伸出的右手就掐住了毀滅者的脖子,用了他巨大的蠻力將毀滅者整個提離開地板,憤怒的盯著他。「誰叫你進來的？誰准你進來的！！！！」在毀滅者還沒弄清楚了是怎麼回事以前,只記的威震天暴怒的把他打翻在地,不分青紅皂白的就朝他一陣暴打,毀滅者拼了命倒在地上求饒,那些哀嚎卻像是永遠也傳不進威震天的音頻接收器裡,威震天像發了瘋般的朝他揮拳,力量大的讓毀滅者幾乎以為自己就要活活被打死在他手下,在野走不出這個總控室……

他幾乎都要忘了自己是到最後怎麼走出來的…………

Nightscream伸手示意了毀滅者可以靠近些,然後輕按住了毀滅者的肩膀讓他坐在了自己的充電床上,低頭幫他快速的檢查了一下他的傷勢。

「你知道嗎？……Nightscream………」

Nightscream沒有回答,靜靜的坐在充電床的另一邊,等著毀滅者繼續講下去。

「……狂飆他……被改造了…」毀滅者低著頭,轉過去看著他自己的裝甲,陰影在他被打的有些凹陷的面部裝甲上顯的更加灰暗。「不只是身體,我想……恐怕連他的記憶也……」

毀滅者伸手摀住了面部裝甲,把頭埋的更低了些,一面含糊不輕的繼續說下去。

「雖然還是很像他原本的個性,瘋瘋癲癲、吵吵鬧鬧的,不製造混亂好像永遠不能滿足他一樣……對,還是很像原來的狂飆啦……」

Nightscream看著毀滅者將雙手緊緊掐住了面部裝甲,語氣中透露出了一點點的顫抖,手指的用力, Nightscream很擔芯他的傷勢會不會被他自己這樣的舉動給弄得更嚴重了,然而,他只能這樣在一旁盯著他,沉默,完全不知道該說什麼。

「現在的狂飆……叫做雪貓了……」毀滅者努力克制了聲音的顫抖,一面把摀住了面部裝甲的雙手放下。是錯覺嗎？Nightscream懷疑自己看到了一點點冷凝液的的蒸乾痕跡,被他放下的雙手給悄悄抹去,然後刻意的保持的聲調的平靜。

「看到他那樣……讓我不得不想起你……」毀滅者的光學鏡頭挪了幾個小角度,用著另一種眼光打量著Nightscream。

「想起我？」一聽到毀滅者突然將話題移到了自己身上,Nightscream不免的第一次開口了,「為什麼？」

「看著你們,一一被改造,一一用那種初生、剛下流水線般的眼神看著我,我不知道……那對你們來說到底是什麼感覺……」毀滅者的聲量突然開始降低,降的越來越低,最後加了一句話,幾乎小聲耳語著,像是只對著自己說到,「也許,你們什麼感覺也沒有……」

Nightscream沉默,有些不解所以然的盯著毀滅者,對於他的話雖然並不太能深刻體會,但是卻讓他感到一點點暈眩的感覺,就像一個空白的漩渦,正帶著他的意識往空白的中心點快速往下捲,沒有盡頭的空白漩渦,就要整個吞沒他的身體,隱約的聽見了,他的芯片深處,泛起了一個小小的聲音：「笨蛋……你以為我會不了解嗎……」熟悉的聲音,適那個他才聽過的聲音,正在泛著回盪的聲音,圍繞住他的芯片,包圍了他空氣的左右,像是要對著外界講,卻只能被封在了那塊屬於了Nightscream身體裡的芯片裡,傳不出去。

「…………Starscream…….？？」

Nightscream在聽見了不明確熟悉的聲調中,不由自主的立即叫喚出了那個他認為是那聲音主人的名字,有些驚訝,不感確定他竟然能在這個他認為是現實的地方能這樣聽見他的聲音。

「嗯？你說什麼？」毀滅者突然懷疑是自己的音頻接收器被之前那陣狂暴的攻擊打壞了？他怎麼好像聽見了？聽見由Nightscream口中說出了那個名字？那個再三倍威震天告誡絕對不可以再說出的名字？那個……被強迫在認知上是已經不存在的TF的名字？不,更重要的是, Nightscream怎麼會知道這個名字？威震天不是下令是絕對要在他面前封口的？在這個由以前的那個TF,那個屬於曾經的seeker,所改造過來的,光學鏡頭前的Nightscream絕對封口？那……他怎麼可能會知道……「Nightscream……誰……是誰告訴了你有這個名字的？？」毀滅者忍著身上的傷痛,突然大幅度的移動了自己的身軀,抓住了Nightscream的肩膀,極度激動的問道。

難道,你們都真的打算這樣抹滅了我的存在？這樣子……在我的後身上完全抹滅掉我存在的痕跡……？

芯片內再次泛出了那充滿了怨怒的聲音,Nightscream有些不知該怎麼處理那個像是超載的音頻接收器,在被毀滅者用力搖晃著肩膀的當下,好不容易才暫時把那不知從哪個角落冒出來的聲音給揮開,找回了從那莫名的白色漩渦裡重回到這個揮暗房間的路途,回復了屬於自己真正的知覺；他用力推開了毀滅者,站了起來,走到了離毀滅者一小段後的定點,停下,被對著身後還在用閃出驚訝光芒的光學鏡頭盯著他的毀滅者,內芯片掙扎了一下下,才努力將那看起來最合適的句子給推出了自己的發聲器。

「不要問我為什麼,不要問我是怎麼辦到的,因為連我自己也搞不清楚……沒錯,我自己也不知道為什麼,為什麼會知道Starscream,知道他是我的前身,知道我跟他應該要算是同一台TF,知道你們都有事情隱瞞著我,知道你們都不想讓我知道這背後所有的來龍去脈,也知道是威震天絕對不要我知道……他不想讓我知道這些事情…………」一講到了威震天, Nightscream不由的芯片內一陣沒來由的恐怖顫慄,而芯片裡的另一處,也是一陣,他知道那不是屬於了他自己的感覺,但那並不是像他一樣的恐懼,而是,比他更激動的一個讓他摸不清是什麼情緒的感覺,「……如果……如果是威震天他……是他不想讓我知道,是他不願意我去了解那些……那我……那就當我不知道這些事吧……雖然我……我是已經知道了,但是……」

毀滅者帶著些詫異的神情緊盯著Nightscream的背影,對於他出乎他意料之外、驚人的自白感到不知所措,難道他已經所有的事情都知道了？包含著所有的一切？不論是以前的那個seeker？還是有關他和威震天的一切？這個現在的seeker,現在被稱為了Nightscream的seeker都知道了？

「……如果你都知道了…你…你不打算……做些什麼嗎？那些所謂的’’事實’’,還是”真相”,你既然都已經知道了,難道你都不打算做些什麼嗎？」普神啊！！我怎麼會這麼說？！我怎麼會說出這樣…像期待他真的要做出什麼那些像以前的是一樣？！毀滅者難道你的中央處理器也被打到壞掉了嗎？！毀滅者話一出口,馬上就反悔了,他只恨現在沒有一個大鎔爐能讓他馬上自己跳進去,在威震天還沒自己親手來處決他之前先自己回爐算了！！！他帶著極度忐忑不安的芯情看著那個陰暗色彩的seeker慢慢的轉了回來,正面對著他。

讓毀滅者幾乎是要另一陣當機的是, Nightscream面對著他,將自己的頭慢慢的向左右來回擺動,清楚的表達了,否定的意思。「……如果這是威震天所希望的……我不打算違抗,我不打算推翻他想加諸在我身上的一切,如果那是他所希望的……」Nightscream無視毀滅者那下巴整個就要掉下來的驚訝模樣,自顧自的繼續說下去,「我知道了那個不該知道的事實,那只是一個偶然的錯誤,一個不該的錯誤,但是我也不打算去修改它,錯誤了就讓它錯誤下了,但是今後……我不想再去……違抗任何一項威震天所給我的命令了……」Nightscream稍稍偏過了頭,向著一個別人總也看不到的遙遠時空望去般,惆悵的眼神。

「就這樣？」毀滅者好不容易把自己快鬆脫的下巴給扶了回來,總算恢復了因頻接收器的功能,帶著完全可置信的眼神盯著眼前的seeker,「就這樣？你不打算做些什麼？就這樣接受？接受這個原本不該屬於你的命運？接受原本是別人的命運,卻這樣加在了你的身上,而你卻一點反抗的念頭都沒有？」

「如果那只是命運一般單純就好了……」Nightscream繼續惆悵的,望著那個沒人看的見的角落說道,「如果只是這樣,用命運兩個字就可以解釋就好了……」

「Nightscream…………」毀滅者再次的低下了頭,不再用那開啟了最大接收範圍的光學鏡頭盯著那陰影中的seeker,「你真的……這樣的無所謂？」

Nightscream沒有回答,也許,沉默就是代表了默許？

「我知道了……」毀滅者用力的站起來,快步的走到了這陰暗房間的出口處,在經過了那seeker的面前,連停下來在看他一眼的動作都沒有,「我想我該去維修室做一個完整的修復了,今天我們之間的對話,你就當做完全沒這一回事吧！畢竟它也是違抗了威震天的期望的……」「也違背了我的……」毀滅者輕輕的加上了一句。

Nightscream低頭的望向了自己的充電床,不發一語,等著要讓毀滅者自己關上了門,離去………

「Nightscream……你真的,不再是我所認識的那個seeker了,完全不是。」毀滅者在完全離開Nightscream的房間前,低聲的又講了一句。

「我本來,就不是。」

「也許……威震天沒有修改了狂飆的人格元件,我還真該感到了慶幸,沒有把我原先認識的狂飆整個從我身邊奪走……至少,不是像你這樣……」

毀滅者輕輕的關上了門,把Nightscream單獨又留給了那片屬於他的陰暗。Nightscream坐回了自己的充電床上,沉默的看著自己的裝甲。

你剛剛說的那是什麼話了？

芯片又響起了那個聲音,那個熟悉、但不屬於他的聲音, Nightscream之前一直是著想壓過那個不斷發出怒罵的聲音,現在到是可以試著……跟那聲音交談看看？

「Starscream？你能夠聽到我的聲音嗎？」Nightscream輕聲的,對著自己的芯片說道,等著他會回應一般。

我聽的到！聽的那爐渣的在清楚不過了！！你知道,你剛剛在講什麼嗎？！你知道你自己在講的那什麼嗎？！

「我知道……」

喔你還好意思說你知道？！喔我還真理解了那台戰車為什麼會說出剛剛那些話來了！！我簡直不敢相信！！不敢相信你竟然……

「Starscream……你讓我知道了我自己的過去,我很感激你,但是……Starscream,我不是你,不是原來的你,這從我剛第一次打開光學鏡頭那一刻就知道,或許我用的是你的火種,屬於Starscream你的火種,但是……我還是不是你啊,我不是你, Starscream,我是……我是Nightscream……」

你打算就這樣接受了那個爐渣威震天所給你的？給你的那個去他流水線的新名字？？你這是代表了就在向他低頭！！向他屈服！！向那個該死的爐渣臣服！！不可能！！要我向那個爐渣屈服,我不如先自己先進了鎔爐去算了！！

「我說過,我不是你……」

被喚作Starscream、擁有這個Starscream的火種源起的高傲血統！是不該項那個該死的威震天屈服的！！

「那難道！我Nightscream就要永遠臣服於你嗎？！Starscream！！我就要屈服於你嗎？！」

…………………………..

「拜託……Starscream,接下來的路,請讓我自己走……請讓我能夠選擇,自己要走的道路,相信如果是你還在這個現世,你也會,只想走你自己、屬於你自己的道路吧？屬於我們的高傲？屬於我們自己的命運？」

……………………………………………

「Starscream？」

我不知道是什麼……是什麼見鬼了的自我意識還是什麼燒壞了的中央處理器讓你做下這個決定的……

「……………….就算是這樣,你也會繼續這樣陪著我吧？Starscream？」

我可沒這麼說………….你這小笨蛋……到時候什麼後果你自己負責！！

「Starscream……我愛你……」

Nightscream重新換上一點甜甜的笑容,抱著自己的火種艙蓋,躺回了自己的充電床上,自己撫摸著自己的火種艙蓋……

「有你陪著我就夠了, Starscream…………」

你這個小笨蛋…………你真的是我的後身嗎？

「至少我不叫作Starscream,叫做Starscream的,有你一個就夠了……」

小冒牌貨…………


	10. 折翼

Nightscream用最極不為人知的方式離開了自己的房間。

在冰冷、充滿了看似孤寂與冷酷的空氣裡,他正以任何TF用夜視光學鏡頭也捕捉不到的方式行進著,看似沒有任何一物,陰暗的空盪迴廊上, Nightscream不疾不徐的移動著,所經之處不留下一點痕跡,只有偶爾因為加快了速度而帶起的一陣輕微的旋風,在輕拂過牆壁後即消失的無影無蹤,存在感被洗刷成透明。

「Starscream……？」在芯片底處試著輕輕叫喚了了一聲,確認了那不存在的影子似乎現在並未和他形成了緊密的聯繫後,那seeker才敢放開了自己內芯片的思考空間,在自己的邏輯系統裡低聲自語著：

「Starscream,你其實並沒有完全對我坦承,對吧？就算你把原本存在你體內的所有一切都讓我知道了,但,還是有那麼一小塊地方是你從來不肯讓我輕易開啟的,對吧？」

「你口口聲聲說你恨他,你恨那個把你害死的TF,並詛咒他……可是,真的除了恨意以外,就完全沒有其他的情感夾雜了嗎？」

「在你的火種和我的一起融合了之後,你那塊總不肯讓我觸碰的地方,到了現在還是模糊不清,那是一種不安定的情緒,一種你不想讓任何人知的情緒,是連我都不可以接近半吋的地方,原本我是不應該會感覺到它的存在的……」

「……但是我為什麼卻會感應到了一種類似的共鳴？你的那塊深鎖的秘密,為什麼會跟我的體內產生了如此類似的共鳴？那個不確定的因素……不確定的情感……是就埋藏再了你對牠的恨意之下,隱密的一個小角落……」

「那就代表了我也一樣,我也是那麼的不確定了？你並未全盤對我坦承,因為這是連你都不確定的事了……你其實,也不是對他,只有全盤的恨吧？」

「Starscream,請你容許我,在我找到了那個最確切、最真切的答案,為了你,也為了我,在我找到了那個真正的空缺以前,請允許我讓我以我自己的方式去尋找吧……換做是你,也不甘願那未找到解決的問題就這樣被永遠埋藏吧？那就……請讓我,既是繼承了你的火種的TF,也繼承了你的遺志,以我的方法,讓它得到解答……」

Nightscream一直都在,一直都環繞在威震天的左右,只是－－－換了一種方式,他不再保持著型體的存在,而是以了那種別人看不見的形式,只在空氣裡留下了淡淡、微薄的存在感,也許一般的TF是用光學鏡頭也接收不到他的影像,看不見他的形體,也不一定確定了他就在那裡,更不會曉的他是身在哪個確切的地方,正在做些什麼？但是,就算憑著光學鏡頭無法捕捉,威震天其實再清楚不過,他一直都在他的身後,一直都在了自己的左右,只是不肯用他那seeker的模樣現身而已……就這樣安安靜靜的隨侍在左右,只有特別叫他出來的時候才從一旁顯現出來,沒有意圖,沒有芯機,只有能感覺的到他的存在,他完全的陪伴與奉獻。這樣也好,這樣也不錯……至少能夠一直感覺到他在自己的身邊,把他留在了身邊的感覺,威震天不得不承認,他需要這種把他留在身邊的感覺,把他牢牢固定在身邊的感覺,這種抓住的感覺……真的是他所需要的……一來,在這種可以彌補內芯片的空缺時,又可以避免看見那seeker的樣貌……沒錯,威震天一直想要避免,想要讓自己的視線遠離那個seeker的身上,他不想傷害他,不想要再犯一次同樣的錯誤,他只單純的想把他曾經想當作某個seeker的影子一般留住啊……

但為什麼……為什麼一看到他的樣貌,一看到他和那個seeker類似、卻又不是那麼相同的樣貌,總會克制不了自己的衝動,總會從芯片深處浮出了要把他撕成了碎片的殘忍衝動？那股他無法克制的慾望,要把那代替的seeker撕成碎片的慾望,為什麼就是要這樣的糾纏著他？為什麼要逼迫他不斷的去傷害那seeker？傷害他……那不是他最想要他回來的本意啊……我是需要他的啊……我需要他…需要那seeker在我身邊,就是這樣而已啊……不管他是以前的Starscream,還是因為我那不可原諒的錯誤,逼不得以造出的seeker,現在的Nightscream……我都只是想把你給好好留在身邊啊……

威震天向著看似空無一人的背後轉了過去,盯著那看似無東西存在的空氣團,望穿了他和那其實存在著的seeker之間的空盪空氣,直接向著那個把自己的形體給隱蔽的seeker端詳著,雖然看不見了他的樣子,但威震天卻感覺的出來,那seeker也是這樣子的在看著他的。Nightscream已經站在了那裡,絲毫不敢離開的不動著,身體所消耗的能量已經就要超出了他身體的負荷,他現在,不是需要自己去充電一下,就是要以另一種方式,另一種較為刺激的方式來補充能量了……

「Nightscream,過來,你需要好好充電一下了。」

威震天向著Nightscream示意他過來, Nightscream一面解除了屏蔽他形體的機制,一面緩緩的走向了威震天,低能量的情況已經有些讓他搖搖欲墜,要保持著隱形的機能站在那兒一整天,已經讓他的能量槽發出了低能量的警訊。聽到了威震天給他下達了可以充電的命令, Nightscream拖著疲憊的身軀,放開了身體的本能意識,模糊中,感到了威震天雙手托住了他癱倒的身軀,就不醒人事,迅速的進入了充電模式。威震天將Nightscream的身體整個拉上了他的大腿上,將他平穩的放在了身上,手指勾畫過了他已經將光學鏡頭關閉的面部裝甲,那他討厭的綠色已經換上了無光芒的黯淡,是他所最能接受的顏色,威震天芯滿意足的抱著他的身軀,一手輕輕握住了Nightscream的一手,將它貼在了自己的面部裝甲,細細撫摩著,緊摟住了他小小的身體……

如果,這種日子還能一直持續到永遠…………

這些平凡單調的日子裡,除開了偶爾去和汽車人們好好打一架,搶搶能量體,隨時隱蔽著形體隨侍在威震天的身邊,累了就去自己的房間裡充電,或者是按照威震天的要求,就在了威震天的監控下充電,儘管Nightscream總不太了解為什麼威震天喜歡監控著他充電,反正再他充電的時候,威震天看似應該是什麼事也沒做,祇是單純的監控他而已。這樣平乏無味的日子裡,機緣的,添增了一小點色彩；那是在Nightscream,一次很平常的準備回房充電時,在路上注意到了,一隻離了群的鷹型恐懼獸,翅膀殘破,缺乏能量,奄奄一息的躺在一個小角落裡,一動也不動,牠雞呼救要失去了生存下去的意志,只是躺在那兒,等著燃燒完自己的那一天。Nightscream被勾起了興趣,蹲了下去,富饒趣味的盯著那恐懼獸看；恐懼獸抬頭看了他一眼,只是虛弱的鳴叫了一聲,代表著回應過他了,便又回復到了那消極的樣子,拖著牠殘破的翅翼向那更黑暗的角落移去。一般來說,恐懼獸應該不會是這樣離群,也不會被這樣的丟下的,一但離群,他們便成了無援、無依無靠的等著自己被消滅的一天,這隻離群的恐懼獸恐怕也是被同伴們遺忘了吧……Nightscream伸手想要去觸碰一下那隻恐懼獸,手指還沒碰到了牠,那恐懼獸便機警的跳了開來,對著Nightscream發出了敵對的警告；牠拼命的收起了殘破的翅膀,想要避開seeker對牠靠近的手,不斷發出了微弱的抗議之聲,躲避著他的指尖。

雖然照料恐懼獸不是這seeker的職責,但看到了那毀掉的徹底的翅膀,總讓那seeker感到了刺痛,他抱住了自己的胸前,機翼被撕扯的那一幕,儘管是過了這麼久,依舊叫他直打冷顫,刺痛著他的芯片深處,讓他不斷顫抖……他看著恐懼獸向他投著毫不信任的眼神,芯片深處又不知被什麼東西給牽動著,讓Nightscream伸出了手,抓住了那隻恐懼獸,不顧手指上被牠反抗似的啃咬著,直接就把那隻恐懼獸給帶回了自己的房間裡。他取出了自己用剩下的能量體,擺到了恐懼獸的面前,起初牠仍是不敢輕易放鬆戒心,拼命往充電床的一角縮去,在Nightscream拼命又哄又推的,終於小小的啃了一口那能量體；seeker放下了能量體,讓那恐懼獸能更盡興的啃著,一面很有興趣的看著恐懼獸一口一口的啃著能量體,很快的,恐懼獸背上的能量顯示器漲到了已經充到滿的顯示,至少,牠現在可以拖著牠的殘翅走來走去,那翅膀,可能還要了一陣子,才有可能完全恢復吧？Nightscream芯想,一面看著那恐懼獸已經慢慢的對他漸漸放下了警戒心,在seeker手指的撫摸下,發出了像是滿足的鳴叫。這樣也好啊,這樣子,生活總是多了一點點不一樣吧？Nightscream側躺在充電床上,將恐懼獸擺在自己的身旁,打算著要怎麼幫牠修好那翅膀,看來,這樣又多了一樣可以讓他調劑平乏生活的事情了……

如果TF生是能這樣都如了所有的意的話,那就不叫做一個TF生了。

一切原本都可以這樣的平和下去的,看著新被改造的雪貓吵吵鬧鬧的,久了也就習慣了,恐懼獸的情況也在seeker的細芯照料下,一點一點的恢復了,現在那恐懼獸已經懂得只認那seeker,在他回到了房間時總會小拍著牠的翅膀飛到他的身邊,快樂的鳴叫,而Nightscream也會把牠捧在自己的手上,輕輕的撫摸著牠的頭,在拿給了牠一點自己特別為牠偷偷帶了回來的能量體,愉悅的看著牠大口大口的啃著他準備的能量體,滿意的就這樣看著。

如果不是那個TF的出現,如果這個世界、這個宇宙中沒有他的出現, Nightscream或許還會天真的認為,自己就快可以接近那個再他光學鏡頭裡看似就在前面,實際上身出手去卻永遠也搆不到、遙不可及,屬於他、與他的前世,所要的那個解答……

震盪波,這個永遠看不見他的任何表情,也永遠無法辨別他話裡的真偽,更不可能,由他的行徑上摸透了他真正的思緒的一個TF,在威震天不過是,短短的接到了身在賽博坦層層監獄裡的一個罪犯,一個,連霸天虎裡的某些成員都會畏懼三分的危險罪犯,所發出的一通簡短的私人通訊,威震天面部裝甲上帶著一抹讓Nightscream不能了解其意義的笑容,立即下達了命令要從賽博坦的重重監獄裡營救出這個TF,這個塗裝以一種讓TF的光學鏡頭有些犯疼的暗紫色的TF,永遠從他那同樣是漆上了綠色的透光漆,面部裝甲就只鑲了一個如同燈泡般的特殊型號光學鏡頭,看不見他高深莫測、毫無任何一種表情的面部裝甲,摸不到他尖刻話語裡面的種種意圖,更看不見,讓一手就要將Nightscream以後的生活佈上一曾茫茫迷霧和烏雲攏罩的強威力的高激光束融合砲,就要在Nightscream還沒有認清了那台紫色戰車的邪惡意圖以前,就在他還閃著單純光芒的光學鏡頭底下所佇立的小塊區塊,用高能的激光慢慢的、漸進的,鎔化了他腳底下的基層,慢慢的崩毀,將他推入了一個他永遠也想不到的黑暗深淵裡去……

敏銳而纖細、美麗而強悍,震盪波的燈泡裡所接收到的seeker影像,帶給了他莫大的興趣,不只是那小小的seeker美麗的外表,看似敏感異常的機體與線路,還是那對,讓他看到了都有種想去用力撕扯一下的兩片泛著綠色螢光的機翼,清秀卻總是無任何一絲表情變動的面部裝甲,總是讓震盪波不禁在他的內芯片深處,暗自描繪了,當屈辱與痛苦一起佔據上了那張細緻的面部裝甲上,會是怎麼樣一個讓他興奮的畫面。Nightscream的種種,總是在他毫無知覺的情況下,被那綠色的燈泡所秘密的接收下,震盪波時時在暗處觀察著他,包括著當那小seeker為了順應了威震天要保留著他的存在,隱住了自己美麗的身軀,卻永遠不離了威震天的身後寸步……哼……說是忠誠？怎樣看也就像是個愚忠,那個小飛機,長著那兩片美麗的機翼難道是拿來做裝飾的？還是拿來供給任何TF來順著自己的愛好來玩弄的？生著那對天生讓所有TF都要又羨又妒能飛上天的機翼,它們的主人卻是如此的不懂得要珍惜、寵愛它們？無怨無尤的壓抑了自己該自由飛行的天賦,委屈了自己的本性卻是跟在了那個威震天身後？這個連他自己都要看不起的威震天？那個有朝一日絕對會被自己所取代的威震天？哼……真是讓他那原本轉的很快的邏輯線路還有些打結了下,他印象中的任何一個seeker,可從來沒一個像他這麼的,這麼的”乖巧聽話”的啊……而且這還不只是了忠誠,那小飛機和那個廢渣之間,有著另一層更不可告人的關係,那廢渣也太不懂得要掩飾一下自己的偏好了吧？那常常刻意柔聲的語調,還有那seeker帶著迷濛的神情,乖乖的挨近了那個傢伙的身邊…………看著就是要叫他打芯片最底處起覺得彆扭！他看不見一般所謂bond mate的一種直覺,而是另一種……另一種,日後絕對可以讓自己好好利用一下的另一種關係…………

震盪波的綠色燈泡盯著那個面無表情的小seeker端詳著,一面再他的邏輯迴路裡運轉著,紀錄下了那seeker用著毫無任何芯機的單純眼神看著威震天,Nightscream突然把頭偏了偏,綠色的光學鏡頭碰巧就不偏不倚的對上了震盪波的燈泡,感覺到那個一直帶給自己不怎麼好的印象的TF的視線似乎是朝著自己的方向直射過來, Nightscream有些不自在的看著震盪波,看著那台,總是用那奇怪的光頻率掃著他的TF。震盪波接收到了Nightscream投射回來的視線,立即從自己的紀錄動作裡反映了過來,故意的將自己的燈泡用力的閃了一下,連帶著自己那特殊形狀的音頻接收器天線也跟著前後擺動了下。如果震盪波有了嘴巴,浮起了的笑容弧度,說不定會讓這個小seeker受到更大的驚嚇,看著自己閃燈泡的舉動,就把那seeker看的馬上用不自然的動作把面部裝甲給別開,裝做自己沒看到了甄當波那絕對不懷好意的互動,震盪波看在了自己的鏡頭裡,內芯片裡卻直發笑。

「哼哼……還會害羞嗎？你這個小飛機還真是要完全勾起我的興趣了。」震盪波偷偷在芯片裡說著,右手那長的有些奇形怪狀的巨大手掌裡捏著了個小小的金屬物件,一面等著,當那小seeker在靠近到了離自己夠近的距離後,神不知鬼不覺得,安裝在了Nightscream的身上。

一回到了屬於自己的專屬空間, Nightscream急急的把門用力關了上,一面轉身扶助了自己的門邊,換氣系統有些急促的換著氣。原本正停駐在了Nightscream的充電床上的機器鷹一聽到了開門的聲音,發出了高興的鳴叫聲,一面拍了拍自己才剛復原的差不多的翅膀,像是要展示自己的傷勢已經恢復,又可以重回那牠原本的飛行能力般,輕輕飛到了Nightscream的上方,一面興奮的要引起牠的主人的注意般,大聲的嘎嘎鳴叫著。

「噓－－噓,小聲一點,小嘎,要是讓別人知道了你在這裡,你會被帶走的－－」Nightscream有些著急的招手示意機器鷹安靜了下來,一面又再他降落下來的時候,寵愛般的輕拍了拍他的頭,將牠拉近了自己的胸前,輕輕的抱著牠,隨即又鬆開了他小巧的身體,將藏在了自己身上的能量體,拿著餵給了那發出了高興又親暱的啼叫的機器鷹,帶著只有自己會了解的滿足微笑,看著牠啃著能量體。

「哼哼,還在背地裡偷偷養了寵物嗎？你這小飛機還真有意思啊。」震盪波看著小型螢幕上顯示著那牠偷偷裝在了seeker身上的多角度監視器,看著螢幕中的seeker帶著少見的微笑,一面餵著那隻肯定是非法”偷渡”進他房間裡的那隻恐懼獸,有些不懷好意的用長長的手指輕敲著螢幕上顯示著Nightscream的面容的部分,輕沿著螢幕光滑的表面摩擦著。

「不對喔,這種表情跟你真是不搭調啊,小飛機……你的表情,應該是要我所喜歡的那種…………嗯？」

震盪波沉浸在的世界突然被打破,當他看見了,顯示著Nightscream行動的螢幕上,出現了那seeker躺回了自己的充電床上,卻開始喃喃自語著的一幕開始。只見Nightscream手裡雖然還抱著那隻恐懼獸,卻明顯不是在對著牠講話,seeker的視線對準了他房間內空無一物的天花板,對著那什麼都沒有的天花板,面部裝甲上帶著淺淺的微笑,口中像在跟什麼人對話了一般,時而開口講一些讓震盪波有些摸不著邊的話,時而又帶著輕輕的笑聲,時而安靜了下來,像在傾聽著什麼,過了一會兒,才再度開口,像在跟著一個從螢幕上完全不會顯示出來的其他TF對話般,依次就是持續了好久。

「你呀……真是越來越有意思了啊……」震盪波那燈泡又再度詭異的閃動了好幾下,音頻接收天線連續轉動了好幾回,芯片內盤算著,要怎麼樣來好好利用這個可堪稱是第一發現的情報。

當Nightscream再次的離開了自己的房間,半輕聲的哄著那隻恐懼獸要乖乖的呆在房間裡不要亂跑後,才小芯的關上了房門,在這個宇宙大帝的體內悠哉悠哉的閒晃著。好不容易不用待在威震天的鏡頭前, Nightscream毫不需要開啟那耗費大量能量的隱身裝置,可以隨芯所欲的在這個偌大的基地裡探險著,去些他看似永遠也走不完的深暗通道,或是在固定時間內,去看了一看位在宇宙大帝身體最核心處的總控中樞,一面思忖著,Starscream在之前告訴了他的一些過去,有關於這個宇宙大帝的,關於這個曾經將他的過去給抹殺,卻又重新塑造了自己、也塑造了現今的威震天的這個宇宙大帝,這個可以堪稱是宇宙內的最大罪惡根源,卻又是擁有了全宇宙最不可思義的強大力量的這個巨大TF,望著他看似停止運轉,實際上又是還殘存著一絲活著的跡象,正在等著讓威震天能重新給予他活力的一天。

「宇宙大帝啊……真是個這宇宙內最奇妙的存在啊…是這樣的吧？Starscream？」Nightscream出神的看著宇宙大帝那有些黯淡的核心,一面輕聲的自言自語,帶著一點淡淡的迷惘的神情,看著這個,毀滅他、又再造他、如今卻又淪為了霸天虎的工具的神秘TF,不知為何感嘆而發出了一聲深深的嘆息－－－

「呵呵……我可掌握到你的有利情報了喔,我美麗的小飛機－－－」

那是在身後突然出現的惡意嘶啞聲音,在毫無預警之下,在Nightscream毫無防備的情況下,連給Nightscream分析了那邪惡的聲音是屬於了誰時,自己就被一股強大的推力給按壓到了身後的障礙物上,力量大的壓迫到了Nightscream的機翼,痛的他發聲系統爆出了一聲痛苦的驚叫。

「喔……還沒有呢,小飛機,不用急著這麼快就要勾起我的興致,太早了些。」震盪波鑲在了紫色長型頭盔裡面正中央的綠色燈泡,以一種最大的功率發出了閃亮的光芒,顯示著他的主人的興奮。

「震……震盪波？！」

「驚喜吧~小飛機」

Nightscream光學鏡頭鎖定了這個從身後突襲他的TF,認清了那個不斷用視線騷擾他的綠色圓弧型光芒,邪惡的光芒,讓Nightscream一直芯神不寧的視線,正以一個從未如此接近的距離呈現在了他的光學鏡頭前面,那台紫色的戰車,正用了他大型軀體的優勢和本身就強大的壓倒性力量,壓制住了seeker輕巧的身體,單用了他那奇形怪狀的右手,就將Nightscream壓制的一點都動彈不得,只能徒勞的用自己的雙手用力卻又無濟於事的推著那隻橫擋在自己前胸甲的手臂,光學鏡頭內閃著有些痛苦又不知所措的慌亂神色。

「震盪波！！你想幹什麼？！放手！！給我放手、放我下來！！」

看著手上被自己輕鬆容易就抓個死死的漂亮小飛機伸出他小小的拳頭,無力又無助的不斷垂打著自己的手臂,震盪波那邪惡的發聲器幾乎差點要失聲狂笑不已；對了,他要的,就是這種表情,這種聲音,這個景象,不曉的已經在他自己的主機裏想像、重複播放了多少次,如今卻是完全照著他想像中的樣子呈現在自己的鏡頭前,震盪波幾乎是要廢近所有能量強壓制住他想仰天狂笑的衝動,還沒有……還不到了那個時候,這才是個起頭而已,樂趣是要留到了最後的主菜……

「看來你跟你那看不見的小情人度過了挺愉快的一天了嘛？小飛機？」

「你、你在說什麼？！」

「我還比較在意的是,那個躲在了你房間裡的傢伙是怎麼逃過了我的視線？從來沒有任何一個TF,從來沒有－－任何一個,可以逃過我的視線的,你是怎麼藏匿他的？嗯？小飛機？用了什麼隱形迷彩漆？還是你的房間裡裝置了什麼逆反彈波動？那個非常之幸運的TF又是什麼人？和你私通的汽車人？還是什麼見不得什麼人的TF？竟然要這樣藏匿？我們高高在上的第二指揮官竟然有個私通的TF？」

「我不知道你在說什麼！！也沒有這個義務要回答你的這些問題！」Nightscream大聲的怒吼了出來,藉著想以聲音壓過震盪波的氣勢,難道被他發現了自己房裡的恐懼獸的蹤跡了？怎麼會？？自己不是把牠隱藏的很好的嗎？

「喔喔~~你當然有義務了…小飛機……難道我們的威震天首領會接受他的小情人在背地裡還在自己的房間裡藏匿了一個第三者嗎？眞不曉得要是讓威震天知道了這件事,他那張面部裝甲上會是怎麼樣一個表情啊？一定會是個很有意思的表情,你說是吧？小飛機？」

「你在說什麼－－？！」Nightscream急了,用力的扭轉著自己的腰部承軸,還在抵制著那台戰車的壓制,一面有些氣急敗壞的大聲吼著：「我房間裡除了我以外根本沒有第二個人！！你是吃錯了什麼能量,講這些莫名其妙的話？！」

為了防止那小seeker的用力會讓自己的握力鬆脫,震盪波伸出了自己的融合砲,用長長的砲管抵住了Nightscream的頸部裝甲,扼住了他的發聲系統和換氣系統,將自己鑲了燈泡的長型頭盔朝著seeker的有些扭曲的細緻面部裝甲旁更靠近了一些,語氣中帶著嘲弄與惡意。

「喔,別裝了,先撇開你那隻非法寵物不談……我講的可不是牠,我對養寵物這門子事可能什麼興趣了……我感興趣的是那個…那個躲在你房裡卻看不見的TF是誰？Starscream？你好像是這麼叫他的吧？」

「？！震盪波？？」Nightscream芯片的深處狠狠的震了一下,他停下了手中不斷垂打著震盪波機體的反抗動作,光學鏡頭發出了更大的功率,閃著錯愕的光芒,「震盪波……你……你在…監視我？？你竟敢……你怎麼可以這麼做？！」

「喔喔……咱們偉大的威震天,給我下達的命令,我身為他忠貞的部下,怎麼敢違抗？怎麼敢不去執行？看來你這個第二指揮官當的還真是失敗啊……小飛機……竟然還落的必須由一個地位比你低下的部下來監視？當我接到了這個指令時,還真是要跌壞了我的鏡頭呀……」震盪波裝出一副講的剎有其事的樣子,還真是要感謝了當初設計他這個型號的TF,不會讓他現在的表情顯露,要不他現在的表情肯定是那種在亂扯的表情了。

「你……你騙人！！我又沒有做出什麼事情來！憑什麼會讓你這個汽車人的罪犯來監視我！！」

「給我閉嘴！！」音頻接收器接收到了最後幾個字,震盪波對那給了他莫大恥辱的那段蹲監獄的苦日子感到一陣惱怒,他的融合砲猛力的抬起,朝著seeker精巧的面部裝甲就是狠狠的一揮,融合砲的末端狠狠正打在了Nightscream完全沒有任何一絲傷痕的左側面部裝甲上,強大的力量把他脆弱的裝甲部分打凹下了一小塊擦痕, Nightscream發出了一聲痛呼,凌空的雙腿反射性的朝著前方胡亂踢出,卻並沒有踢中那台戰車的任何一角,「永遠不准！用那個該死的爐渣身分來稱呼我！！你這淫蕩的小飛機！！」

「…………」Nightscream被打的有些凹陷下去的裝甲偏了一偏,用他鮮綠色的光學鏡頭惡狠狠的盯著震盪波,卻緊緊的咬著牙,不再發出任何一點聲音。

「喔？說到你的痛處了？淫蕩的小飛機？如果威震天那個精力過剩的傢伙都不能滿足你……」

「住口！！你……你這傢伙！你什麼都不知道！竟然敢這麼說？！」

「不准打斷我說話！！」舉起了融合砲又是狠狠的一砸,在原先造成了凹痕的裝甲旁,又在一旁增加了一道新的傷痕, Nightscream在這一次的重擊下似乎不小芯咬到了舌頭,害的他從嘴裡噴出了一口能量液,沿著他的下唇下方不斷由內部滴下。震盪波低聲發出了陰慘的笑聲,用融合砲的機光束出口抵住了Nightscream的下巴,逼迫他將頭仰起,能量液還在他的唇邊淌著,流經過了他的下巴,滴下。

「喔…我真是做錯了……傷了你那漂亮的小臉蛋啊…不過,你知道,你這種屈辱的表情可比你在威震天身下那淫蕩的表情來的有趣多了……」

「夠……夠了！！別再說了！！！」

「你知道,接收到這種監視的工作最大的壞處,就是會看到了自己不該看見的東西,看到你跟我們的首領,嗯……你知道,那是我不該看到的東西,但是……就是工作嘛…威震天下達的命令我怎麼膽敢不遵從？」

Nightscream用力甩開了震盪波融合砲口的抵制,羞憤的低下了頭去,不願再看向那顆看了就讓他芯生厭惡的燈泡,什麼都讓這個TF看到了,他什麼都看到了,包含自己在房間裡偷偷飼養的恐懼獸、還是在固定時間內,總要照著威震天的意思去讓他拆自己一次,甚至連了沒有實體存在的Starscream,甚至連他著個沒有實體的前世的存在,都被這個局外的TF給知道了,這下子,還有什麼是他所不知道的,是震盪波所不知道的？Nightscream用力的咬著牙,亂了步調的中央處理器有些無法運轉,無法應付這個情形……

「喔呀……表情別這麼一副死到了臨頭的可憐樣子嘛…我可不是個這麼無情的TF,你那些不良的視頻紀錄……如果跟我做個很簡單的交易－－－我可以考慮不把他交到任何別個TF的手中－－連威震天都不會－－」

「…………」Nightscream一語不發,他芯知裝甲明,這個獨眼TF所要談的條件絕對不會對他有利到哪裡去,震盪波是有備而來,而且絕對是有他的目的的……而那目的……絕對是對他不利的！！

「怎麼樣？小飛機？要達成協議嗎？只要你……放鬆了芯情,就當是威震天…還是那個還躲在你房間裡的那個隱身TF,哪個都可以,只要放鬆點……過程絕對不會太久……」

「？！震…震盪波？！你、你想要幹什麼？！」突然感到原本壓在了他的腹部裝甲上的的長手指,正緩緩的往上面爬升,摸向了他那只容許了特定的TF才可以觸碰的機翼,那手指正輕輕的搓揉著他機翼上的一角,敏感的機翼底下所分布的感覺線路爆出了一陣陣驚恐的火花,刺激著他的傳感器,痛擊著他的中央處理器,不是像著威震天有時會太過大力的麻痛感,也不是Starscream那溫柔又讓他沉醉的撫摸,都不是,一陣恐懼感,不屬於針對了任何TF的恐懼感,快速的席上了他的中央處理器,讓他扯開了發聲器,大聲的發出了尖叫－－－

「別叫的這麼大聲嘛－－我可什麼都還沒開始做呢…再說,這應該是你再習慣不過的感覺不是嗎－－－？」聽到了Nightscream發出了驚恐的尖叫聲,震盪波芯片內趕到了莫大的滿足感,手指繼續劃過了seeker敏感的機翼,感受著他身體的顫抖,發聲系統所夾雜的斷續哭音,和左右擺動,不斷還在抵抗又屈辱的面部裝甲,這就是…………這就是他要的……他要的完美樣子……

「不－－！！求求你！！不要－！請…請你住手！！你不可以……不可以對我……對我做這種事……」

「喔？我還以為了任何TF都可以的？嗯？淫蕩的小飛機？」震盪波的語氣帶著嘲弄,繼續用言語羞辱、刺激著Nightscream, Nightscream的面部裝甲無助的用力擺動,但機翼上的傳感器已經奪走了他大部分的運轉功率,他仰起了面部裝甲,朝著上方大口的換氣著,一面用手敲打著震盪波巨大堅固的裝甲,奮力、卻徒勞無功的抵抗著－－

「不－－！！放開我－－！！放開……求求你－－－－啊啊啊－－－」感受到了腹部裝甲正被用力的卸下,扔到了一邊, Nightscream發出了另一劃破空氣凝結的尖叫,震盪波的腰部抵住了他的雙腿之間,讓他擺出了羞恥的姿勢－－－－「誰來救救我……………………..」

腹部裝甲被扯下,扔到了Nightscream絕對搆不到的地方,身體被強而有力的機體給全面封鎖住行動範圍,完全的壓制住, Nightscream感覺著自己不必用光學鏡頭接收都能感受到羞恥的姿態,焦急著想把面部裝甲埋近了自己的臂彎裡,想掩飾住自己現在受辱的表情…………手臂被那隻邪惡的帶有修長過度手指的巨大機器手給強制扣住,被卸下了裝甲的脆弱部分正讓Nightscream止不住的澀澀發抖著,根本無從使上力氣掙脫雙手腕關節處上的鉗制。他的芯片內正驚恐的發出了警報聲,對這個極度超出了主機應對程序的正常運轉的危機發出了急促又幾乎要讓Nightscream感到暈眩的警報聲…………他想做些什麼,想要……至少有些像樣的抵抗吧……快點…快有些什麼可以應對的資料……隨便什麼樣的都好……只要能讓他反抗,反抗現在這個他不想要的TF,反抗他正要對他做的事,一點點小動作,只要能反抗,能抵抗…………

………….他什麼都做不了……….什麼都做不到……怎麼樣也沒辦法改變現況,改變這個,正要發生在他自己身上的事情…………Nightscream突然第一次,從他有生以來第一次,痛恨著自己的無力,痛恨著自己什麼也做不了的無力,怨恨著自己面對了這種他不願意面對的情況,他竟然是這麼簡單的就被別人這樣任意的擺佈著……調出了以往記憶體內裡的紀錄,面對著這種壓制,全是他從未想要抵抗的,他從未反抗過,無論是威震天也好,還是Starscream也好,都是他壓根兒沒考慮到”反抗”一辭,程序裡面自然也從未有過這麼一個舉動的應對程式,就好像……就像在他從第一次打開了光學鏡頭開始,名為”反抗”的程序根本就不曾存在過,內建成室裡沒有了這一項,在面對除了戰鬥時所必須擺出的防禦姿態和反擊動作以外,遇到了其他種類危險的應對程式……就像了現在一樣…………現在這個情況……

Nightscream無力的扭曲著自己的機體,被扣住的手腕無力的互相緊依靠著,用力的摩擦著,被掀開裝甲的部位被那他不熟悉的力道給觸碰著,驚恐的將他緊急關閉了拼命想從記憶體裡調出應對資料的回溯,重新將注意力擺到了鏡頭前的這台TF身上,看不到了鏡頭前的這台紫色TF的表情,只能看見那顆綠色的燈泡正接續間斷的改變著著發光功率,一閃一閃著讓Nightscream不自覺緊張的光亮, Nightscream幾乎很想要就這樣直接關上了光學鏡頭,避免再這樣看著那讓他生厭的面部裝甲,避免再看到,那台TF要在自己的身上……還有,避免那就要因為自己過度的扭曲弧度要擠出了的冷凝液－－－

「震盪波！！給我住手－－－」

………………………？？Nightscream不確定自己的音頻接收器是否沒有發揮它該有的功效,還是自己的中央處理器並沒有來的及緩衝處理了他在這個一瞬間所接收到的所有外界資料：一聲第三個聲音的怒吼、接著一聲,是身前的TF所發出的一聲怨毒的咒罵,還有,那原本正侵襲上自己機體的手指的突然煞車,就算緊緊關閉了自己的光學鏡頭,他都能感覺到,空氣中的凝結,一切都像靜止了般,瞬間停下了時間的流動,靜止在那一聲怒吼的接下來一秒,停駐……

Nightscream緩緩的打開了鏡頭的小小接收範圍,稍稍打開了一點點的細縫…………接收到了一點點的昏暗光線……然後是,紫色的獨眼TF,現在正將他的綠色燈泡轉向了他斜後方的方位,憤怒的盯著那突然闖了進來的第三者,而Nightscream的視線也跟著震盪波看往的方向對了焦,在一小陣子的對焦還不很清晰、漸漸的轉為了清晰,然後才看的清楚了－－－

「放開他,震盪波。」毀滅者站在了核心室的入口處,表情嚴肅的幾乎要凝結在那張不容改變的面部裝甲上,正面對著牆腳邊的兩個幾乎要整個貼在一起的兩TF。

「呼~~我還以為是哪個不識好歹的傢伙來這麼煞風景的,原來是你這個……撲克臉啊……」震盪波冷冷的哧了一聲,裝出了一副不在乎的樣子,準備轉身繼續著先前被打斷的程序－－－

「我說放開他！震盪波！我不想再說第二遍！還是你要我直接通知威震天？！」毀滅者手上按著面部裝甲旁的內部通訊切換頻道,作勢要將通訊器的接通開關按下,「我隨時能夠將威震天連接到線上！」

「………啐……」

「震盪波！！」

「是是是~~都聽你的啊！！我放手總行了吧~~？」

Nightscream感覺到了那箝制的力量,那原本支撐了他整個機體的力量突然一消失, Nightscream的整個身體就這樣沿著牆壁的快速滑下,滑到了地板上,被剝去了下部裝甲的裸露敏感金屬和線路接觸到了堅硬又冰冷的地板,敏感的觸感讓Nightscream忍不住發出了一聲小聲的驚呼。震盪波冷冷的看著Nightscream慢慢將自己還曝露出的機體遮掩住,抱住了自己的大腿,緊緊將自己的身體在地上蜷曲成一團,似乎不願意再抬起頭來……

「哼…小美人…這次被打斷的美事就讓我們下次再繼續了吧……」震盪波微微的彎下了身去,對著Nightscream的音頻接收器旁惡質的耳語道。

「沒有下次了！！震盪波！給我離開他的身邊！！」毀滅者更急促的大吼著,一面將自己手上的機關砲迅速對準了震盪波的後背,「現在！離開！！」

「哼……」再後頭有著五器對準了自己的壓迫之下,震盪波不得以的不情願的轉過了身,面對了毀滅者。

「出去！！」

震盪波不得已依言,再毀滅者的機關砲的砲口對準下,忿忿的大步離去,經過了毀滅者身邊時,用堅綁狠狠的擦過了他的機體,「別以為,你能囂張到何時,廢鐵！！」

「………………」毀滅者沒有看向震盪波的燈泡,也沒有回話,這讓震盪波更悻悻然的出了核心室,用力的甩上了門。

「…………」冰冷的核心室, Nightscream依舊抱著自己的整個軀體,瑟縮在一角落裡,不發一語。

「………Nightscream……」

「…………」

毀滅者盡量將自己的舉動放到最輕,輕輕的在盡量不要驚動到Nightscream的速度和輕柔動作下,來到了他踡伏的小角落裡,半蹲著,卻不太確定接下來該要怎麼樣……怎麼樣扶起,這個明顯受到了驚嚇,又一動也不敢動的seeker。

「Nightscream…你……你還是…把裝甲先裝回去吧……」

意識到了那真正讓那seeker痛苦不堪又不適的,是因為那塊被強扯下的腹部裝甲,讓了seeker的所有脆弱部分受到了過於強烈的刺激,毀滅者連忙將seeker被丟再了一邊的裝甲拾起,一手輕柔的扶住了他的肩頭,試圖將Nightscream的正面扶開,要幫他把裝甲安置回去。

「Nightscream……把裝甲裝回去,你這個樣子……」

Seeker將雙手臂整個抬起,遮掩住了自己的整個面部裝甲,一點光線的折射和反射,讓毀滅者的光學鏡頭還是接收到了,seeker面部裝甲上有些晶瑩的液滴,爬滿了他的整個面部裝甲。毀滅者稍微的使上了些力,卻又小芯翼翼,深怕還會再傷到了這脆弱的seeker,現在的毀滅者幾乎是面部裝甲上也要遍布了焦急的冷凝液,小芯的扳開了Nightscream緊縮在一起、緊靠著自己腰腹部的雙腿,小小力的又拉又扯,一面口中還要輕聲安撫、勸著seeker稍微配合著自己一陣子,好不容易才讓seeker的雙腿和腰間,拉開了夠將那塊腹甲安裝上去的距離,毀滅者費盡了千辛萬苦才好不容易把那塊腹甲放回了原位,卡上了安全鎖,然後,滿頭幫助散熱的冷凝液的頹然坐在地上,項剛打完了一場硬戰般的大口喘息著。Nightscream依舊還安靜的側躺在了地板上,面部裝甲埋在了雙手裡面,卻不曾發出任何一聲啜泣或是嘆息,只是躺著,好像一切的事物都離他遠去…………

毀滅者稍做了歇息後,決定應該要先把Nightscream帶離開這裡,最好是先要帶到了維修室…………

「Nightscream,我們現在要離開這裡,你還能……？」毀滅者講到了一半,看了看小seeker還在輕微發顫的身體,微微的歎了息,還是改變了主意,一手搭在了seeker的肩上,一手盡量輕輕的放在了他的後背上,做勢要將Nightscream扶起,「我現在要直接把你抱起,我帶你離開這裡,可以吧？」有些擔芯,會有什麼反應……

「………」Nightscream依舊不曾開口,但輕輕的把一隻手緩緩抬起,大在了毀滅者的肩上,一面把面部裝甲埋進了毀滅者的胸甲前,似乎還是不願意讓任何TF看見他臉上的屈辱表情。毀滅者知道自己得到了默許,輕柔的將seeker的機體整個抱起,抱在了自己的手上,向著核心室的門口走去－－－

「再忍一下,我們去維修室,好好檢查一下－－－」

「－－－－不……….不要！！」

原本還將頭埋的緊緊的seeker,還窩在毀滅者懷裡不發一語的,聽到了毀滅者的這一句話後,立即反應激烈的抬頭,滿臉驚恐的盯著毀滅者。

「什？什麼－－？」

「不要……維修室……..不要帶我去維修室……」

「可是Nightscream,你必須……」

「求求你－－！！」Nightscream突然抱住了毀滅者的後頸部,仰起他仍是一片糊濕的面部裝甲,焦急的用驚恐的眼神盯著他,「不要去維修室！！我不要去維修室………不要……」

「……………Nightscream……」毀滅者突然有些覺得複雜,看著seeker又把頭埋進了自己的胸甲前,澀色的顫抖著。

「不要去維修室……求求你…直接把我帶到我的房間……」

「……………………………………………………….」

「……………..我知道了,」毀滅者考慮了一陣子,覺得現在還是先依著seeker的要求,「我們不去維修室了………」

Nightscream緊緊貼著毀滅者的裝甲,不很明顯的點了點頭,雙手摟緊了他的後頸,靠著他的機體。毀滅者稍稍收攏了抱著他的手臂,向著他的房間的方向快步前進。

「哼……走著瞧吧…我可是還有別的王牌呢……….」震盪波隱藏在了角落裡,綠色的燈泡邪惡的閃了閃,忘著自己手上捏著的那個小小的碟片,陰冷的發出了一陣怪笑………………………

當威震天的光學鏡頭接收到了那台紫色獨眼的TF,要求獨自見他時……他很快的就達到了他的目的了,他所選的時機非常的好,正好都是在了其他霸天虎準備充電之時。威震天對於這個TF,對於這個永遠看不見表情,也讀不見其芯思的TF,雖然原先並沒有什麼太特殊的感覺,不厭惡,但也不會加以投注更多；而震盪波？將自己的所有情感與想法隱藏到完美的天衣無縫,他知道威震天摸不清他,也知道威震天並不喜歡被抵擋在任何自己部下的芯思之外,這……就是他想要的,他就是故意擺出了那將高高在上的首領排除在自己芯思之外,我行我素,甚至還敢對著威震天用了近高於那他芯愛的小飛機副官的姿態衝著威震天大吼…………哼……必須說,威震天的諸多對於那第二指揮官的一舉一動都讓震盪波覺得挺有意思,不是外表的那樣,他看的出來,自己畢竟不是從以前就跟在了威震天身邊的人,也不可能會了解了所有事情的來龍去脈…………裝出一副很事外的樣子去問其他成員？拜託~~爐渣才會做出的蠢事！！就像那個中央處理器看起來全年間都是過載狀態的雪貓一樣,大概也只有他會幹出這麼樣的蠢事了,不,以這個智慧型的危險罪犯來說,這種是震盪波可是最不可能做出來的。威震天……？對於這個看似自以為就他一個TF擁有了操縱宇宙大帝的機體的能力,自稱是他們的首領,要他們只服從於他的命令？…………震盪波不習慣於服從,不習慣於聽從,更厭惡這樣像身邊其他那些TF一樣,盲目的聽從威震天,只因為他自以為高於一切,握永著那張控制位…………

「總有一天,那個位子會是我的……」

不知是第幾次了在自己的芯片中惡狠狠的唸道,震盪波控制住別讓自己的燈泡散發出了會洩漏自己情緒調控的明亮綠光,他裝做了沒有任何特殊波動般,依舊是那單調的頻率。長型的手指捏緊了手中那塊小小的紀錄,在芯片底觸發出了斷斷續續的咯咯邪笑,要想早點坐擁了鏡頭前那張上面還有個大阻礙的位子,那張紀錄,是必要的,裡面不過就單單紀錄下了他在監視著他們口頭上的副指揮官的一點點…….個人私下的小小活動而已,不過……以現在,縣在的威震天來說,他很想知道,當他看見了這個紀錄後,會是怎麼樣的一個表情？

當震盪波,將那塊稱說是有關於Nightscream的紀錄在自己的鏡頭前搖晃了幾下,威震天不得不承認,他的確是被勾引起了興趣,他從來都不曾了解,當那seeker不站在了自己的鏡頭前,只在屬於了私下的個人時間裡都做了些什麼；原先認為自己不需要去了解,只要能感覺到那seeker還存在在自己身邊的那波動,偶爾在自己的芯片底處需求的需要下乖順的偎在自己的懷裡,能觸摸到他還存在的實體……他原先認為,他只要這樣就滿足了。然而,當那塊看似應該充滿了很多他還不了解,有關那seeker的一切時,威震天不能控制了自己,尤其當那個獨眼TF微低著頭,有些神秘兮兮的將那片紀錄故作小芯的放在了威震天的手心裡時,正如了震盪波之前所預料的,威震天幾乎是絲毫不疑有它,連這塊紀錄的出處都沒有任何過問,就將那一小片芯片嵌進了自己的系統內,播放程式立即啟動。而震盪波,默默的站在一旁,等著威震天將自己所呈現上去,稍微經過了自己修改過的紀錄,完整的播放過一輪,帶著沒有任何TF能夠以鏡頭接收到的笑意,靜默、等候著……

Nightscream還緊緊的抱住了自己的下腹裝甲,在毀滅者離開了自己的身邊之後,他保持在了那極度耗能的隱身狀態之下,在基地內悄悄的移動著。極度的對週遭警戒著,讓他的整個系統有些過熱,他一面伸手抹去了面部裝甲頂端緩緩留下的冷凝液,一面也想抹去那還殘留在他的芯片底處,震盪波那令人生厭的影像,和那個曾經被以他極度不願意的情況下的不適。在巡視過了一遍,確認了基地內沒有其他什麼還需要自己處理的事後,他朝著自己的房間的方向走去,Nightscream現在什麼事情都不想再去管了,他現在只想要,回到屬於自己的領域,回到了那他還藏有了最後一個,還能稍微撫慰一下自己的芯情的,藏在房間裡的小"寵物",還有......只有那唯一了解了自己的,Starscream............

然而,當Nightscream重新站在了沒有任何其他TF能比他更了解的領域前,他立即察覺了事情的些許不對勁.精緻的合金門前,有著被外面以蠻力撬開過的痕跡,Nightscream站在了那善被破壞過的門前,佇立,原本要伸去按下密碼的手也停在了半空中,久久不能夠收回.在自己的中央處理器終於重獲了自主的的機能後,Nightscream再也顧不了什麼密碼,迅速的解下了自己在顫抖中才會抽出的利劍,一刀劈開了那還半算是完整的堅固合金門,合金門在一陣爆炸的煙霧中裂成了碎片,Nightscream等不及讓那阻礙了鏡頭接收視野的煙霧散開,快速的衝進了自己的房間,一面在芯片內祈禱著,不要是那現在,浮上了他的邏輯線路的事情............

儘管芯片裡默念了幾萬次,這件事千萬不要發生,千萬不要發生......普神別讓這種事情發生............Nightscream  
"嗚...咳咳......小嘎!!小嘎!!小嘎你在哪裡?!在的話就出來!!小嘎__!!"

顧不得那煙霧極度干擾了自己的換氣系統,NIghtscream一面摀住嘴部停下那自動切換到急促換氣的系統指令,一面大聲的呼喚著,現在浮上了他芯片裡的,那隻他仰著的恐懼獸的安危......

"小嘎!!小嘎____!!!"

儘管芯片裡默念了幾萬次,這件事千萬不要發生,千萬不要發生......普神別讓這種事情發生............Nightscream的祁願似乎就是永遠不會得到普神的眷顧般,總是是與他的願違.........煙霧終於散了去,而當那回復誠鏡頭了能夠接收的清晰度後,Nightscream的傳感器中,名為了"絕望"的感覺瞬間席捲了他的整個系統............他的房間內,遭人強硬的入侵的痕跡處處皆是,牆壁上的刮痕,原本整齊的一絲不茍的東西已經是東倒西歪,而最叫Nightscream的芯片幾乎要裂成了碎片的,是那每當他打開合金門時,那馬上就會飛奔過來,撲進自己懷裡的那抹小身影,已經過了這麼久了,卻還不曾出現............

"小嘎___________!!!!!!!"

Nightscream幾乎是要跪倒了在自己一片狼籍的房間裡,大聲的哀嚎著.在著Nightscream重生以來,他第一次嚐到了,曾經珍惜著的東西,被硬生生的就從了自己最貼近的身邊奪走的痛楚.........Nightscream的手握緊了拳頭,結實的砸在了地板上,地板上瞬間出現了一個小小的凹痕,他的拳頭,緊緊的貼緊了那個凹痕上,像是怨著那地板竟然還是如此的堅硬,沒讓自己給打穿了一個深洞,好把自己的所有不甘願,全部打到消失為止............

..................................................................

"怎麼啦~?小飛機~~有東西丟失了嗎~~"

身後那再惡毒不過,再也無法完全從Nightscream的芯片洗清掉的那聲音,竟然就在了他的正背後,依舊是那麼令人厭惡,那麼讓人想要一舉消去的聲音,竟然就在這個當頭,這個時間點上,像是一切都安排好了一樣,接續在了一起.........Nightscream甚至還不需要費力去運轉自己的邏輯線路,馬上就將一切要連成了一線............

"你......是你..........震盪波!!!"Nightscream幾乎是顫抖著,撐起了自己的機體,拳頭致始自終不曾鬆開過,怒不可扼的站了起來,面對著他身後的那個獨眼TF,隨後,幾乎要忘了,先前遭受到的所有近身接觸的不快,忘了,太過於接近這個力量強大的TF,會有可能遭受到的苦楚,這些,Nightscream全都拋在了腦後,現在還盤旋在他的中央處理器內的,只有他的恐懼獸,他的小嘎......被這個該下鎔爐去的TF給強奪走,他只想要撕裂了鏡頭前的這個TF,然後,搶回了他的小嘎________

"你這爐渣!!震盪波!!還來!!把牠還給我________!!!!!"

Nightscream仍然制止不住全身因為憤怒而造成的顫抖,用盡了推進器內所有剩餘的燃料,快速的朝著震盪波所站立的方向衝了過去,一把用力掐住了震盪波的頸部裝甲,推盡器的力量過於強大,甚至讓震盪波承受不住,硬生的朝後方倒去.Nightscream用他比起震盪波實在叫做嬌小的身軀壓在了震盪波的身上,雙手掐住了他的頸部裝甲,用著尖銳的聲音大聲吼到:

"還來!!震盪波!!把小嘎還來!!!把小嘎還給我______!!!!"

令Nightscream更要氣到中央處理器就要承載不住的是,震盪波被掐住了頸子,被他壓制在了身下,而震盪波竟然還一付輕鬆的模樣,雙手隨他自然的擺在了一邊,甚至沒有要還手的意思,只是單純的,從下方,用他那讓Nightscream很想一劍毀掉的燈泡,盯著憤怒的seeker.

"震盪波!!我會殺了你的!!我說到做到!你再不把小嘎還給我__我___我會殺了你的!!!!"

"喔~~?只不過是一隻恐懼獸?你就為了那一點小事要殺了我?"震盪波絲毫不把seeker憤怒的恐嚇當成了一回事,繼續用輕鬆的語調調侃著seeker

"你......你......我真的要殺了你_____把牠還來!!把小嘎還來!!誰敢動我的小嘎一點點金屬皮膚的___我就殺了誰____!!!"

面對著seeker幾乎要亂了語調,甚至喘不過了氣的怒吼,震盪波依然只是輕笑了笑,雙手擺出了個無奈的手勢_______

"啊呀~~你說要了就還給你嘛......何必這樣...用生死來威脅別人呢?是吧??"

震盪波的話音轉向了另一個角度,像著陰暗處的角落裡說著,Nightscream無可避免的,將頭用力轉了過去,當他的音頻接收器,接收到了一聲,他再也熟悉不過的鳴叫聲,甚至,光學鏡頭裡還接收到了,一個他在熟悉不過的小小身影.........還有,一個抓住了那恐懼獸的整個身體,同樣也是他最最熟悉的巨大身影............

"威...威震天______?!"

威震天手裡緊緊的抓住了,讓Nightscream焦急不堪,急於尋獲的小身影,現在正在威震天的手裡,不斷掙扎著,鳴叫著,一面拍動著牠那才剛復原了不久的小機翼,見到了自己的主人,更是焦急著拍動著翅膀,想要掙脫出威震天的手掌心裏,逃回到他的主人懷裡.

"威......威震天......我..................."方才還一直大聲怒吼著要回他的小嘎,還怒氣沖沖的要脅要毀了震盪波,現在見到了那隻恐懼獸,卻在了威震天的手裡,Nightscream一時之間,中央處理器卻不知道該要怎麼應對,他立即從壓制著震盪波的位置快速跳起,微微的垂著頭,移動到了更靠近些威震天的地方,微啟了雙唇,發聲器卻失去了剛才怒吼的功用,他一點聲音也發不出來,也不知道該說些什麼,只是靜默的站在了威震天的身前,用著鏡頭的餘角掃著還在不斷掙扎的恐懼獸,一面承認著,威震天也是一句話也不說,僅僅只是用尖銳的目光,掃著seeker.

"嗯哼......只要誰敢動了你的小恐懼獸一下,你就想要滅了誰是吧?那就表示...這也包括了,我們偉大的首領了嗎?嗯?威震天大人?你也聽到的吧?"震盪波仍舊躺在了地上,只是微微的仰起了上半承軸,對著Nightscream的背後喃喃說道,也是向著威震天的方向,語帶邪惡笑意的說著.

"不,威震天...我不是......不是這個意思......我不是......"

只是淡淡的瞄到了威震天嚴厲的紅色目光,Nightscream幾乎就要接不下他接下來的話了,他坐立難安的紐動著機體,試圖想要甩開那投注在他身上的冰冷視線,一面還想要顧及那還在不斷鳴叫與掙扎的恐懼獸.

威震天掃過了seeker一眼,震盪波的話還有些在他的音頻接收器裡打轉,他承認,當他看到了那段紀錄時,看到了seeker,展露出了他從未見過的,像是打自芯片裡的溫柔笑靨時,他的芯片內,竟然是著一陣陣的.......複雜情緒?是憤怒?驚訝?忌妒?還是酸楚......?各種情緒就都是參雜了一點點混合在一起,滋味才是那麼的難受,那麼的要讓他感到抓狂............然而,剛才,更是看到了,他的seeker在質疑著震盪波奪走了他的恐懼獸時,那不顧一切,那憤怒的衝動..........那seeker第一次憤怒的表情,幾乎要喚起了再威震天的記憶芯片裡,似曾相似的景象,一個似曾相似的身影,就向那個記憶中的身影,也說過了類似的話,也做過了同樣的事,他鏡頭前的這個小seeker,竟與那記憶中的身影開始有些重疊,重疊在一起............讓威震天的光學鏡頭感到了一陣酸酸的刺痛......,刺痛著他,讓他的手指不自覺的收緊了些,按壓住了那恐懼獸機翼的手指,收緊,直接壓迫著他的機翼.......手中的恐懼獸所發出的陣陣哀鳴,似乎永遠也到達不了他的音頻接收器.............

"不!!威震天____!!不要!!請......請你不要!!求求您住手......求您住手啊......."

音頻接收器裡接收到了自己心愛的恐懼獸所發出的哀鳴,Nightscream這才重拾回了說話的能力,突然跪倒在了威震天的腳邊,語無倫次,但仍是苦苦的哀求道:"求求您......不要傷害他......我什麼都願意做...求求您不要......不要身害牠............."

"喔~~?看來啊......咱們最得寵的副官,竟然把一隻微不足道的恐懼獸看的這麼重要......幾乎是要把牠看的比您還要重要呢......我偉大的威震天~~"震盪波此時竟又插了嘴進來,故意搧風點火道:"您看這樣行嗎?偉大的威震天~~"

威震天並不是那麼聽進去了震盪波的話,但當著那seeker帶著焦急的神情,跪在自己的面前,為著自己手裡的那隻恐懼獸求情,帶著那比什麼都傷害,比什麼都更難以忍受,比他自己的生命還更要看重的,比起救回了那個不足微重的小東西都不重要的神情,威震天在那麼一個瞬間,印象中的那個身影,又再度的重疊在了那個seeker身上,扎痛著他的光學鏡頭,更要扎痛著,他的芯片某處......芯片內的那一陣說不住的痛楚,讓威震天一陣了惱怒,為什麼......從不是為了他,那個表情,那麼受傷的表情........從來都不曾是為了他,以前的那個身影是這樣,一值是這樣,而難道,連現在,現在在鏡頭前的這個seeker,這個已經經過了自己的一手重新打造的seeker,都是這樣?從不是為了他而受傷?從不是為了他而求情?從不是為了自己而活............?一陣痛感,從威震天的芯片底爆發,而看著seeker幾乎要冒出了冷凝液的光學鏡頭,他則是一眼都在也看不下去了......手一緊,只感覺到了,恐懼獸那脆弱的小小機體,在自己的手心裡,被強大的力量給壓碎,給輾碎.............一個火種,又在他自己的手裡,毀滅.............

"嘎______________"這一聲,是那恐懼獸所發出的最後一聲哀鳴..........

"?!小嘎?小嘎__!!小嘎啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊________!!!!!!!"而接著,是Nightscream要撕碎了自己的發聲器般的嘶吼,看著恐懼獸被捏遂在了威震天強大的手裡,Nightscream先是一愣,然後,發出了要震醒了整個宇宙的芯碎哀嚎.................

威震天丟下了那被他摧毀的小小機體,冷冷的看著他的小seeker,哀嚎著衝過去,抱住了那幾乎不可辨認的殘骸,冷凝液沾濕了他的面部裝甲,哀嚎聲漸漸嘶啞,漸漸成了幾乎是氣聲的哭喊,威震天覺得這個景象實在是讓他感到憤怒,感到一種難以忍受的憤怒,他完全不知道這是怎麼樣的一個感情,但他就是..........很憤怒.......他不再想去管還泣不成聲的小seeker,轉過身,一句話也不說,離開,只想把那讓他芯酸,感到憤怒,感到痛苦的一幕給完全從自己的記憶芯片內洗掉..........

隨著威震天的離去,震盪波也快速的從地上爬起,冷笑著撇了最後一眼跪在地上痛苦不堪的seeker,也跟著威震天的腳步,快速離去,只留下了,那還跪在地上,抱著他曾經是為了精神依託,唯一的朋友的,那隻恐懼獸的殘骸,抱在自己的胸前,痛哭失聲的Nightscream.............


	11. 迷惘

他身陷於一片黑暗，一片無止盡的黑暗裡......

是鏡頭的機能出了什麼差錯了嗎?他嘗試著關閉鏡頭，讓鏡頭暫時不會接收到來自外界任何的光源，就這樣幾天文秒，停止了鏡頭的所有功率，才慢慢打開鏡頭......卻還是一片看不見近處、也看不見遠處的黑暗。他嘗試著再度關上鏡頭，靜止了幾天文秒，再打開，一如往常的，還是只有那片黑暗，打開鏡頭與關閉鏡頭，主要的差別只在於能看的見自己黯淡的機體或是連自己的機體都無法看見；就這樣，無意義、又像是苦於想要驗證什麼的，一直機械性的重複這個舉動，好幾次、好幾十次，卻永遠也得不到一個能讓自己滿意的結果，他鏡頭裡所接收的景象，一直沒有變過:只有他一個TF存在的黑暗空間。最後，Nightscream痛苦的緊抱著頭、將鏡頭用自己的手遮住，像是想要逃開這種被無止盡的黑暗所重重包圍的感覺；想要逃開，卻一點要如何逃離這裏的頭緒也沒有；想要逃避，那又如何??等到自己終於把手放下、再度打開鏡頭時，所見之景象，又會有什麼不同?會跟現在有什麼差別??

他慢慢將機體踡縮起來，試圖給予自己一點防禦狀態裡最基本的安全感。在這偌大的空間裡，他就是那唯一存在的TF，虛弱且無助、沒有任何什麼會意識到他的存在。四周的黑暗，讓自己感覺就像是懸浮在這個空間裡，不定的飄浮著；雖然並沒有與週遭環境相對位置的變動...因為在這裡根本沒有什麼其他東西可以讓他做什麼相對比較，平衡系統也沒有發出自己正在移動的訊息，但......他就是覺得飄邈，在這個毫無相對重力的空間裡感到微渺...他微渺的存在......他舉無輕重、又如同一顆微小而不會有任呵TF注意到的宇宙塵埃，黯淡又空虛。沒有任何TF會再來注意他、甚至根本就是忘了他的存在，他什麼也不是...在這宇宙裡存在的什麼意義都沒有......當他迫切的需要有任何一個誰能夠注意到他的存在，或是需要誰能對他伸出援手.........他絕望的想著，將頭部又埋的更深了一些，機體也縮的更緊了，他放棄...放棄這種無謂的抵抗，就讓...就讓這種絕望和黑暗...任憑它們，慢慢的將自己吞噬......直到他自己再也沒有感覺............

"Nightscream......"

沒有一點察覺的，輕輕的聲響在自己音頻旁邊...卻又有點飄忽的，不太像是一個實體的聲音，像是直從自己的火種艙裡頭，快速的散佈到整個空間，傳導進自己的音頻接收神經線路裡，再送入了自己的中央處理器......有點像是自己的聲音，但，Nightscream明白，那個並不是自己的聲音。

"Star......"看著身後憑空出現了一雙紅白鮮豔塗裝的機械臂，慢慢的伸到了自己的前方，就這樣輕輕的環住自己，那紅白色的大型seeker，正閃動著他橙色的光學鏡頭，和自己的綠色互相映照著。像是感應到他的需求一般，那個說過自己其實不應該存在於這個世界上的TF總是會這樣，在這個黑暗的空間裡出現在自己的面前；但如果他並不是真實的...那這個黑暗的空間又到底算是什麼??難道也是一個不真實的次元??

"這是屬於我們共同的地方..."像是感應到了Nightscream的芯思，紅白色seeker又開口了，雙手繼續緊緊的從背後環住他的肩甲，"簡單來說，是我們的意志還剩下最後共同的牽連，不一定是要你陷入停機狀態或充電狀態才會開啟這個連結，如果你想要，只要你稍微冥想一下，就會進入這裏了..."

"............"

Nightscream沒有答腔，安靜的就讓Starscream這麼環著他，靜靜的聽著他說一些以前的事:無論是過去汽車人的事、霸天虎的事、戰爭的事、在地球的事、他們現在位於的宇宙大帝的事，偶爾會談到了威震天的過往，他們的過去，甚至還常聽到Starscream帶點抱怨的語氣論著舊帳......儘管是聽了好幾遍、聽到自己都快要背誦下來的，該是跟自己切身相關之事.........Nightscream其實是一點感覺也沒有......就算是談論著跟現在的他切身相關的一切，和連結著因果關係的過去，Nightscream的情緒起伏，永遠都沒有Starscream來的大，永遠只是保持著一種平平淡淡的表情凝聽著Starscream說著，說著最早最早的以前、到著後來更多更多曲折的那一段日子，還有，直到............

...直到講到了Starscream那一個名字的時間中所經歷過最劇烈的變動。

惟獨講到了那個時間點，Nightscream散發著瑩綠色光芒的火種才會如同切身感受般的劇烈跳躍著，跟著起伏的，會是Starscream已經是苟延殘喘、黯淡的藍色火種，那個時間點，正好就是兩個名字交會點的開始，雖然是一場意外，意外的連Starscream本身都無法搞清楚這是普神的惡作劇還是宇宙大帝的玩笑；但，唯有這一件事，能夠劃分下他們之間分界點的事，也是一個TF永遠也不會從記憶體中消抹、另一個TF也如同自己就曾經發生過之事，兩個火種那最不同的區分.........死亡，曾經對Nightscream來說，除非藉由Starscream說出，否則，他是一點感覺也沒有的......

但...那已經算是曾經了............

曾經，在Nightscream是這樣無意識的就進入這個內芯建造的空間時，多少會感到緊張，或許是害怕那虛空的黑暗，也或許是那個空間也不再存在其他事物，一直要等到Starscream現身，Nightscream才會感到芯安、感到自在......。

那，也算是曾經了............

"............"

或許就連Nightscream自身可能也沒有感覺，以前曾是盡量也不要讓自己陷入了中央處理器放空的狀態，就怕自己一不小芯，就會毫無預警的就進入了那個空間，掉入一片黑暗中無法掙脫，坐擁著那種莫名的恐懼和空虛，直到那鮮豔的seeker出現，在他的安撫下才能讓自己在這個空間感到稍微安芯，然後慢慢在Starscream的帶領下，才慢慢回復只擁有自己的意識............

"Nightscream......?"

當Starscream的鏡頭接收到不只一次，那小小的seeker緊緊抱著自己的膝關節，坐在那個黑暗空間裡的一小角。不如同以往，小seeker總帶有著一點點恐懼或是不安等等負面的情緒，等著自己慢慢靠過去，觸碰到了他的機體，給予小seeker一點像是保證在這空間特殊的存在的，然後再慢慢幫著小seeker回到他自己的意識裡......但，令Starscream現在感到驚訝的是，現在緊緊縮在了偌大空間的一小角裡的Nightscream，幾乎是從他身上感覺不到任何一點確切的情緒......帶有一點點的憤怒、一點點的悲傷、一點點的絕望、一點點的仇恨......和大量大量的困惑，幾種負面的混合成了一種太混淆的情緒，混濁掉了的色彩不是暗沉的黑色，反倒成為了一種完全放空的空白，侵蝕了小seeker的整個芯片，以致於當Starscream都站在了Nightscream面前時，他的綠色鏡頭卻仍然緊盯著自己的手裡，姿勢就像是懷裡還抱著已經不會再動的恐懼獸般，無神的盯著那早已不存在的形體、感受著那早就移除了的觸感；儘管手裡的重量早就放下，但恐懼獸歪曲變形的機體躺在自己懷裡的模樣卻怎麼樣也無法從他的芯片裡抹去，那最後的一聲悲鳴也似乎不斷在自己的音頻接受器邊響起，直刺傷著他的中央傳感器......整個感官完全都被那短短幾天文秒的時間給困縛住，團團包圍住他的情緒，無盡的悲痛......更別提之後，震盪波那些嘲笑的視線、那些嘲諷自己的舉動，當自己抬起鏡頭，透過著連自己都不會發覺的猙獰表情瞪視著那紫色的TF...還有......更多更多讓他不解的是，威震天............

或許是不想打擾現在的小seeker的思緒，又或者是在這空間裡能特別清晰的感受著他的情緒，Starscream沒再出聲喚他，只是不發一語的就將手覆蓋在小seeker打開向上的手掌裡，輕輕的握著。

"........."

感到手上的另一種只有在這種空間才有的觸感，小seeker這才慢慢慢慢的抬起頭來，視線對上了在他鏡頭前的橙色鏡頭，一瞬間，Nightscream又感覺的到，自己的鏡頭邊緣似乎正在不斷升溫，弄得自己鏡頭內部的元件有些酸痛、連帶著連鏡片外都有水氣開始凝集；被那些霧氣模糊了視線，Starscream湊在自己面前的面部裝甲也跟著模糊起來，鏡頭元件又跟著更痛了些，痛的Nightscream忍竣不住，泌出了大量的緩衝液，以舒緩那由負面情緒所造成的痛楚，鏡頭外也流出了清洗液，沖刷著那些擋住了視線的霧氣，那些共同凝在了鏡頭底部的液滴，不知不覺中、不太受控制的越積越多，多到了自己都來不及止住的，就順著鏡頭的邊緣、沿著自己面部裝甲的稜線，慢慢的滑落了下來......Nightscream試圖想要控制分泌元件的機能，阻斷清洗液不斷的溢出，但......怎麼樣就是控制不住，清洗液仍不斷的向外流著，而那些原本就已經酸疼的很不舒服的內部元件，現在更是痛的讓他只能選擇不斷的流出緩衝液，止都止不住......

"Nightscream..."紅白色的seeker慢慢的伸出手，輕輕捧住Nightscream的面部裝甲，手指擦拭著直劃過他面部裝甲上的清洗液痕跡，慢慢將拇指往上摩擦著，直來到他的鏡頭邊緣停住，輕輕按壓著鏡頭兩側，並將額頭點在了小seeker的額頭上，輕聲說著，"Nightscream...別哭了......"

Starscream的氣息貼的很近，近的Nightscream都能清楚的感到他和紅白seeker之間溫熱的氣息互相傳遞著，自己溫度相對高的氣息乎在面前的精緻、毫無瑕疵的面部裝甲上，再反彈回來。Starscream輕輕慢慢的撫著自己的面部裝甲，一面擦拭著自己流下的清洗液、一面低聲安慰著自己......但Nightscream卻是怎麼樣也控制不住清洗液的流動，那低沉中帶著點沙啞的嗓音越是安慰著自己，Nightscream越是無法克制的讓清洗液拼命流下，像是要一次把所有自己所感受的不甘願與悲哀在那seeker面前哭完，在Starscream已經來回替自己擦了好幾次濕痕的面部裝甲上，反而遺留下更多道分岔了的痕跡，幾乎要整個將自己的整個面部裝甲浸濕了......

"Star...Starscream......."小seeker已經完全混合了抽泣與各種像堵塞住了發聲器的聲響，混濁的說出了這一次是毫無感覺的來到這裡的第一句話，聲音卻是完全模糊的無法辨認，依稀只能聽著他還不斷抽泣的聲響，和模糊叫喚著紅白色seeker的聲音，其他字句，就連Starscream敏銳的傳感器也都一時無法完整的辨認出內容了。

"不...不甘心......我好...不甘心......"

Nightscream的機體慢慢失去重心般的滑落，自然的靠在了Starscream的胸甲前，將濕潤的面部裝甲蹭近了他紅色的裝甲上，貼緊，感受到Starscream的雙手慢慢繞過了自己的頭盔、環在了自己的背上，頭盔上方正被seeker溫柔的撫摸著......Nightscream幾乎要整個沉醉在這種感覺裡，這種能大肆的哭泣、完全的表達自己的情緒、然後再有TF安慰著......只有在這個空間裡才享有的特權...這些他平時在別的TF面前完全不允許自己表達的特權......

"Nightscream..."手繼續慢慢撫摸著小seeker的頭盔，Starscream此時也不再阻止Nightscream任何情緒上的激動，就這樣溫柔的抱著他小小的機體、讓他靠在自己的胸甲上，等待著小seeker自己宣洩完了，能夠慢慢恢復平靜。"沒事的，Night...沒事了......"

"Star...我不懂......不懂......"就如同自己剛見識到了Starscream所擁有的記憶一般，在悲哀和仇恨靠著大量的清洗液和緩衝液，以及Starscream所給予的安慰慢慢是平緩了下來之後，剩下的，就是更多的，就像當初一般，對於威震天的不解..."我不懂......真的不懂_____"

"............"紅白色的seeker有些沉默下來，望著懷裡那個還哭個不停的小seeker像要尋求自己找個解答的時候，他真的不知道，連他自己本身都不知道，要怎麼替他解答......Nightscream不懂的，有關於現在的威震天、以及自己記憶中的威震天，在自己還殘留的淡藍色火種灰燼裡，也還是個自己從來就解不開的枷鎖；從來就沒真正懂過，從來就沒真正了解過的......Starscream能夠給予的，只有自己所擁有、而Nightscream所沒有的記憶，僅此而已。從擁有了這片黑暗的空間以來，他只能以類似觀察者的角度，述說著威震天，可他卻從來沒有辦法對威震天做一個完全的解析，從來就不能......

將小seeker再往自己懷裡抱緊了點，Starscream不再說些什麼，同樣能感受到了Nightscream的不解，傳達到了他的火種裡，依舊還是一團連他自己都困惑的不解......下巴輕輕的點在了小seeker的頭盔上，Starscream慢慢的關閉了自己的橙色鏡頭，在這空間裡還是第一次的，自己也陷入了如同沉思一般的沉默......

或許連Nightscream自己都沒有察覺............

自從那看似處心積慮要陷害自己的震盪波，一而再、再而三的用盡各種方法想要靠近自己、不斷想入侵自己的生活，好多次差點就要把自己逼到沒有退路的困境...要不是有毀滅者像是隨時在他的身邊、不知道是為了什麼原因而願意盡力確保他的安全，震盪波才一直沒有能夠達到他的目的......但就是這麼多次都沒有得逞之後，震盪波也終於露出了他陰險的面貌。不再試圖直接的靠近他，不再擺明著對他有所企圖的企圖，卻是以對Nightscream來說是最殘忍的手法，在暗地裡以他連想都沒有想過的，就那麼輕鬆的間接的害死了那隻他曾經視為半精神寄託的小恐懼獸，簡簡單單的就打破了Nightscream好不容易才慢慢建造起來的平衡......再在已經失去了平衡、連站著無法站穩的他面前，做出最殘酷的嘲笑。Nightscream一直無法理解，或者說，他根本也不想要花那芯思去理解，震盪波的目的、以及他這樣殘害自己背後的芯態，沒有必要的......短短時間內就失去了這麼多，Nightscream改變了對震盪波原先只是存疑的見解，並連他自己原先都想像不到的，對一個TF可以是這樣容易產生一種叫做憎恨的情緒；他恨震盪波，這是他自己絕對不會存疑的事實，不需要多想、不需要向著另一個自己尋求正確的解答，那慢慢增生的濃濃恨意就是根深蒂固的深藏在Nightscream的芯片裡，蔓延著、荼毒著他的所有線路；手裡總是將自己的大劍握的緊緊的，就在隨時找著機會，將自己的機體隱藏，並跟在那台紫色的戰車身後，然後就像...就像他平時在練習著劍術的時候，那些練習的靶子一般，任由自己選取一個喜歡的角度、什麼也不想的、揮砍下去_____和練習用的靶子不同，真實的TF被自己砍倒以後，絕對會濺灑出大量的能量液，如同自己平時在戰場上，只是一個揮舉的動作，混濁的紫色能量液、以及殘破的機甲碎片，在自己鏡頭的注視下炸開。Nightscream並不是一個喜愛這些殘殺畫面的TF，但他會是相當樂意看到震盪波就像那些曾經死在自己手下的敵人一樣，巨大的開放性傷痕在一瞬間爆出了能量液和外殼裝甲的破片，然後在還沒搞清楚狀況的情況就倒下，而自己可以注視著他最後的時間，並將自己曾經所受的，以自己的方式同等倍數的奉還給他......

但，這些復仇的想法，再怎麼樣也只能存在自己的幻想裡。只要威震天還在那掌控著一切，自己的這些永遠就是無法達成的妄想；Nightscream同樣也一直無法理解、卻也是自己從來不敢提出的困惑，威震天對震盪波的縱容。對於那些明顯是冒犯了自己副指揮官地位的舉動，一半是自己沒有說出，一半卻是震盪波想要陷害自己的、或是就那麼直接的就發生在威震天的鏡頭前，那些明顯的再也不能更明顯的僭越，威震天卻像是一點也不想過問的，就讓它們這麼發生，或是以它們來當作毀了自己的平衡的一個藉口......Nightscream從來不想要去質疑威震天的任何作為，以往不管他再怎麼樣的傷害自己，沒有理由、或是理由糢糊不清的傷害，無論是讓自己的機體受到了重傷般的傷害，或是嚴重到甚至差點失去了火種，自己永遠都會不吭一聲的默默全部承受下來，安靜的連一點抗議的聲音都沒有；對威震天的逆來順受，連Nightscream都無法說清楚自己會這麼乖順的確實原因，與內芯空間裡的那個過去截然相反的，Starscream總會在事後對著威震天或是對著什麼反抗也不做的自己叫囂，與他形成一種正好相反的對比。對於威震天，他們所表現的就像是兩個相反面，一個沉默而被動，另一個喧鬧而不甘於受限；一個是會在外在表現出來，一個只能在背後將自己的想法傳達給相反面。一種微妙的平衡，讓他們互相拉扯著並持續擁有兩種相反的知覺，讓Nightscream也樂於保持這樣的平衡，不想打破；但這一次，明明是對自己的機體沒有任何物理性的傷害，不是差點要將自己的性命取走，或是讓自己的機體痛苦的扭曲、淌著能量液，而是恐懼獸在威震天手中被摧毀的那一幕卻在自己鏡頭前持續、一再重複的上演，每當看著那一幕，芯片裡那痛的如同被鎔鍊的高溫給刺穿到只剩下一點點殘骸的破片，卻是讓Nightscream痛苦的連死都覺得像是一種解脫。他不理解...不理解威震天為什麼要以這樣的方式奪走那對任何TF來說都構不成是威脅的小恐懼獸，更不理解，為什麼在自己像是犯了什麼錯誤以後，威震天卻不是以以往的方式懲罰自己，而是採取了這樣讓他的中心更感到痛苦的碎裂了他的芯片......

Nightscream變得比以前更容易的，就無意識的放空自己的意識，掉入了那個自己曾經感到相當不自在的空間。以往在面對Starscream時，Nightscream總感覺一種無法抬起頭的感覺，面對著被自己所取代的、過去的自己，就是感到一點點的害怕、一點點的畏縮，難以形容的罪惡感一直存在他那不想要被Starscream所窺見的部份裡，自己最隱私的一種深沉的恐懼，從未讓Starscream所能同等感受到的；火種同源，就算能讓彼此感覺到最貼近的同步感受，雙方卻仍能夠保持最後一點點隱藏的部份，保留著不被對方所知道。Nightscream所隱藏的，就是他對Starscream存在著的那一點點莫名的恐懼感。至於Starscream是否有對他隱瞞過什麼事情，他從未想要開口去問；記憶的共存與感官的共享，已經讓Nightscream覺得知道的夠多了...至少，那些他所需要的過去，他都已經藉由火種同源和火種融合過後的的特殊資訊流通與共享，知道了他所想要知道的過去。也或許就是因為那前身總願意讓他知道這些，Nightscream對於Starscream更是帶著一分敬畏，將他視為自己在這處處讓自己到痛苦與不適的現實裡，還能夠依靠的精神幻界；即使他知道，Starscream是一個只存在他自己思維裡的一種虛幻......那他是寧願抱擁著這種虛幻，躲開他在現實裡的那些痛苦。

不需要去過問Starscream的想法，那些資訊也會自動的流進了Nightscream的火種艙裡，讓他感受著Starscream的感受和思想:一種帶有著鮮明色彩、飛舞著的思維，竄進了自己相對比較黯沉的內部裡，熱與冷，兩種顏色混合在一起，藉由這樣的訊息融合來分享共有的流通。Starscream所帶來的訊息一向就像一種暖色系的存在，調和了Nightscream冷色的基調，讓他在面臨事情時夠多少感到芯安。但，就在面對著恐懼獸的死亡，所伴隨著的，那暖色系的顏色似乎也正一點一點的變質著，漸漸的在兩個TF都沒有來得及感覺的步調下，同樣轉成了一種混濁的冷灰......就如同Nightscream最初所感受的一般，非白、即黑，不帶有一點確切想法的混濁......讓Nightscream感到驚訝的，也感到徬徨的，Starscream也在和他一起共享著那種混淆又迷茫的思慮，甚至是從Starscream那裡，傳來了更大量這樣讓自己感到迷茫的訊息，讓他更加的迷惘、更加的不理解；同樣的那份不理解，無法捉摸的不真實感，就共存在他們對於威震天的記憶裡；對威震天，Nightscream最不想要留下任何一點不純粹思慮的部份...現在卻又多了一份連過去的自己都添染了一份更混濁的困惑，更是怎麼樣也無法清理的掉...。沒有對這一點提出質疑，Nightscream無法自他最能依靠的另一相反面獲得他需要的解答，卻只能把自己推入了更深更無法解開的困惑枷鎖中......迷惘，就如同那非黑非白的灰色地帶，更加籠罩著強侵占著他的芯片裡，困縛著他的芯片，揪緊住他的思緒，動彈不得......

帶著這些自己解也解不開的迷霧裡，Nightscream總像是在原地打轉般，推不開、也無法只靠自己單薄的力量揮去那些困擾自己的思想。震盪波依舊還在自己的周圍，像在伺機找著機會就要在實行他那些陰險的計畫般，隨時用他那散發著陰暗綠光的圓形燈泡緊緊的盯著自己；而威震天...在自己的芯裡，總感覺像是隔著一層薄霧、看也看不清的霸天虎首領，就算透過了他血紅色的鏡頭，Nightscream也還是無法理解，那紅色中帶點黯淡、帶點深沉的視線，在注視著自己嬌小的機體時，背後到底在想著什麼............在親手燬滅掉了恐懼獸之後，威震天在任何TF面前都沒有再提起這件事，就像是什麼事也沒發生過的，照著往常的日子率領著霸天虎，繼續實行著他們內部為了宇宙大帝的復活計畫，到處去搜索著超能量，在超能量開採量有限的偌大宇宙裡，Nightscream總算找到一點能讓自己那些擾亂的思慮暫時放下、而去專注一件他認為是更加重要的事____繼續他的職務，盡全力為威震天的計畫貢獻自己的力量。

對這一點是沒有什麼必須質疑的餘地，Nightscream也終於能夠裝做像是從失去了芯愛的寵物的悲痛中走出來，繼續認真的一絲不苟的繼續他的任務，對一切威震天交待給他的事情都辦理的井井有條，不留下任何一點可以被挑剔的缺陷。這段時間緊迫的期間內，誰也都在拼命的滿足宇宙大帝和威震天無度的欲望，誰也無暇注意著別的TF的工作進度和情況，就連震盪波也都乖順的順從著威震天的所有指令，也沒有時間注意到Nightscream的所有細節動作般，也的確暫時讓他感到不那麼緊繃的鬆了一口氣，更將自己所有注意力專注在自己的分內事裡，暫時將自己的那些多餘的芯思忘卻，繼續著他和平時的生活一樣，派遣恐懼獸搜尋超能量、親自去開採能量、或是照著自己戰士一職的職務，與前來阻擋他們的汽車人們戰鬥。

汽車人們總是會在他們開採著能量的一半前來襲擊，為了保護著超能量能安全的護送回到宇宙大帝處，當汽車人們來襲時，Nightscream也總是會首當其衝的上前戰鬥；而當他們的能量掠奪依照著震盪波所提供的主意發展到了汽車人們的大本營去時，激烈的戰鬥更是無可避免，一場掠奪行動下來，不是所帶領的恐懼獸被銷毀了大半，就是自己和其他TF也身負重傷。幾場激烈的戰鬥下來，Nightscream常常是傷痕累累的回到了宇宙大帝的本體裡，回去以後還要見到那讓自己痛恨至極的震盪波，永遠都是用那看不出任何表情的盒型頭盔像是朝自己的方向窺伺著、說話的音調帶著似笑非笑的陰沉聲線，總是讓自己在已經極度疲憊之餘，還要機警的防備著那紫色戰車對自己又有些什麼企圖；這樣緊繃又疲於奔命的生活，雖然偶爾讓自己的機體覺得吃不消，但畢竟能夠讓自己忘卻那些困擾自己的苦思，他到也毫無怨言，甚至為了能夠讓自己在每次任務後都能快速的讓機體自行採取休息模式，Nightscream一但戰鬥起來，總是比別的TF更奮不顧身、毀滅的力量更是增倍。在這種讓汽車人都倍感壓迫、措手不及的攻擊之下，會挺身與Nightscream面對面戰鬥的，也都是汽車人裡屬一屬二的高階戰士；幾場小型的戰爭裡，Nightscream幾乎和汽車人裡所有難纏的對手交鋒過，有時只是短暫交手，槍劍來往虛晃了幾招即收手，有時是激烈的追逐戰，非要將敵方打的消失在自己的鏡頭視野內才肯收手。

隨著掠奪的次數漸漸高升，Nightscream必須和汽車人將領纏鬥的時間也跟著開始拉長、漸漸頻繁，而自己處於了位在空中的絕對優勢，很快的也被汽車人領教，他的對手也開始變成了在空中可以擁有同等飛行能力的TF，如果他沒有記錯，Nightscream還依稀記的跟那個叫做天火的TF交手過了不只一次，同樣為在空中佔有一樣優勢的戰機型TF，Nightscream在與他纏鬥時也是必須集中所有精神，鏡頭不放過那台戰機所有在空中的一舉一動，大劍和肩砲隨時必須併用著，在汽車人的空域裡，Nightscream的優勢更顯的動搖，近身戰和遠距追逐戰都同時讓自己感到的吃力其實都再再顯示天火並非泛泛之輩，多次交手之後，也更讓他警覺著，不剷除掉汽車人裡這個會拖垮自己優勢的TF是會對霸天虎的所有行動大大不利的。所以當戰火漸漸演變成了汽車人們開始採取主動攻勢，群起來到了宇宙大帝原先的位置來主動挑起戰鬥時，Nightscream一下子就將注意力全集中到了會在宇宙大帝周圍以上空優勢壓制著其他霸天虎行動的天火，握緊了自己的大劍，當找到了一個空檔後就竄升直上，隻身想要抵擋住天火在上空的所有攻擊，轉移他的注意力。

很快的，汽車人的副官也注意到了他的挑釁，同樣也將注意力放在了雙方的纏鬥上。Nightscream一見到敵方已上了鉤，立即引著天火來到了遠離主要戰場的更上空處，暗自抱著這次絕對要徹底剷除這個大障礙的決芯，手裡的大劍氣勢洶湧的就直朝著天火劈了過去，盤算著只要當天火在抵擋著自己大劍的攻勢而露出一絲絲破綻時，就轉以肩上早已蓄勢待發的肩砲對準了他的要害攻擊。天火既然身為汽車人的副官，自然也不會如此順利的就按著Nightscream的步調走下去，犀利的反擊同樣也讓他感到一點點緊張，緊緊咬著牙揮舞著大劍，試圖讓天火產生自己只想使用大劍壓制他的想法，靈活的運用著大劍，並伺機找著下手開砲的機會......很快這樣一來一往的攻勢之中，Nightscream嬌小的機型再加上對大劍的靈活運用漸漸讓他在領空中占了上風，推進器一再提升了功率在天火四周的各個死角慢慢封鎖住了他的行動，大劍更是快速的在空中閃著犀利的光，只是虛晃、卻成功的對天火造成心理上的壓迫，節節後退著。Nightscream一看情勢漸漸對自己有力，更加專注凝神的揮舞著大劍，運算著在多虛發個幾回就可以朝著天火漸漸露出的一處在胸甲上的要害，只要再那個要害上造成一定的傷害，再在上頭用已經火力充滿十足的肩砲攻擊同一定點，天火必定非死也即重傷至短期內無法對他們造成任何威脅......

看準了天火在最後一刻終於露出了最大的破綻，胸甲上的那塊脆弱區域終於在Nightscream不斷緊緊追趕的快速攻勢下被迫顯露了出來，已經被刀見高速的閃爍給弄得是絕有些混淆了的天火根本就來不及伸手抵擋下，眼看著Nightscream已經收斂起剛才只是做著假動作的攻擊方式，巨大的刀尖用了全力直直的朝著天火脆弱的死角快速的逼近_______一瞬間，Nightscream的芯片裡振奮著，準備將阻礙霸天虎的一大勢力殲滅掉____

......................................???!!!!

在刀尖就要觸碰到了天火紅色的裝甲上時，天火簡直不敢相信、驚訝的望著在就在那關鍵的一剎那，就要殺了自己的敵方seeker緊握著大劍的手，就突然像是被一種不可能的巨大力量往反方向拉扯住，刀尖只是淺淺的割進了胸甲上的一點表層，連一點會造成重大傷害的切傷都還沒來得及造成，seeker就像是定住了一般，一切的動作就全靜止在了那個淺淺的刀割上......就只是短暫的那幾天文毫秒，雙方就突然一起定在了半空中，天火紅色的護目鏡對上了Nightscream明顯露出的是驚訝神情的綠色鏡頭...Nightscream雖然看不到天火被籠罩在護目鏡和面罩底下的表情，但用臆測的也能夠想到，天火一定也是驚訝的看著自己就那麼停下的動作......

不!不對!!

Nightscream突然對著自己的芯片內大吼著。

那不是我!!!那不是我要採取的動作!!!我原本是要直接刺進他的胸甲裡給他最後一擊的!!!.........但!為什麼?!為什麼剛剛...卻是像是觸電般的，手就要這樣就停了下來?!那不是自己的指令!他沒有下達要自己在最後一刻停止的指令!!那......那到底是怎麼一回事......?

想到了當初原本計畫的這個念頭，Nightscream突然像是回復了他原本正想要做的那一連串計算好的動作，肩上的肩砲突然就往下降，筆直的再次對準了天火的胸甲，對準了那雖然沒有按照自己原先計畫的被劃出決定性創傷的脆弱罩門。沒有再一點點的遲疑，Nightscream快速的將手連著大劍抽走，原本準備好了功率滿格與十分威力的炮火，此時重新找回了自己方才計畫好的步調，跳過了那想要先在天火身上造下會讓轟擊效果更加完美的裂口，Nightscream決定跳過自己剛才那不知道是什麼原因造成的失誤，繼續著他還是極具摧毀性的炮火攻擊，就在如此近距離的攻擊......Nightscream一再的告誡自己，這次不容許自己再出現任何閃失，一定要...一定要把鏡頭前這個艱鉅的障礙給解除掉......!!

.......................................

然而，這一次，Nightscream卻是完整的感受到了.........就是那一種莫名的力量，就在自己要發出毀滅性一擊的瞬間，那一股力量骨然就從自己的中樞裡，以極快的速度，快速的席捲了自己的中央處理器，佔據了自己在那個一瞬間的意識、控制了自己那剎那間的所有動作......再一次的，那力量突然就在炮火能源就要衝出了跑口邊緣時，自己的機體突然就不是他所預期的、自動的就往偏方向快速的一傾斜_______在自己還來不及做最後緊急的補救，Nightscream的鏡頭接收到了天火，在自己陷入了短暫思緒被不明力量給侵占時，並沒有放過自己閃了神智的大好機會，機身也快速的一側，在自己已經偏離了預測軌道的能量砲已經發射到了那不可能在導正的路徑上，又抽身退開了他和seeker之間危險的距離，在Nightscream連思考都沒有辦法思考的瞬間，天火巨大的機身突然快速的俯衝了下來，一下子就將還愣在原處的小seeker狠狠的撞了下去。在seeker什麼都還搞不清楚的情況下，天火的這一下重擊確實是發揮了巨大的功效，將Nightscream給用力的撞下了原先兩TF停留的半空中，要不是Nightscream感受到了那要讓自己暈眩的巨大痛楚，機體反射性的往後拉開了彼此的距離，在快速的評估了自己的所有優勢在一瞬間是全盡失了以後，他也不敢再停留在那個不利於自己的定點太久，機身快速的變回自己適合做快速移動的戰機型態，立即的掉頭就飛離開。途中，精銳的汽車人副官自然也不會放過自己，一路追趕著seeker、一路朝他發射著猛烈的炮火，就向自己當初想要做的一般，對方也想要將他們鏡頭裡難纏的障礙物盡快的剷除、抹殺......Nightscream在低處，汽車人與霸天虎還持續不斷的激烈戰火中，不斷閃躲著，閃避著那些專針對自己、或是不是專針對著自己的炮火，到處環繞、到處竄升，在戰場中間不斷快速的穿梭著，芯片裡一面暗暗叫囂著，就是不願意回到宇宙大帝裡尋求一點暫時的庇護.........沒有威震天的允許，他也不允許自己在戰鬥途中就私自膽小的撤回到基地裡，就算有千萬個正當的理由，他也不願意......只要沒有威震天的命令就不行...只要沒有下令自己就永遠不會掉頭回去______!!!!

"..........................."

"霸天虎全體!現在全員撤回來!"

不知道是飛了多久，在那些不長眼的炮火口中穿梭了多久，Nightscream是總算等到了那能夠讓他放下自己所有堅持的聲響，在他的通訊頻道裡響起........靠著自己嬌小的機型與敏捷的速度，Nightscream雖然在飛行與撤回半途中受到了不少炮彈的波及，裝甲上被燒傷的痕跡不淺的覆蓋在了自己的機身上，但總算...總算是在最後是安全的從汽車人緊迫的追擊中安然的撤回到了宇宙大帝的體內去。Nightscream半靠在外緣邊的牆邊，不斷不太規律的喘著氣，大口大口的在換氣系統裡急促的換著氣，一面慢慢的回想著，回想到了剛才的戰鬥中，那一連串離譜到自己都不敢相信、甚至都不會願意承認的失誤。那不是自己的失誤...!Nightscream一面繼續大口的換氣著，一面這麼想著。那不是他的任何機體上的疏失，他計畫的任何錯誤，那甚至沒有半點可以說，那是他自己所造成的失誤......!!但...那...那到底是什麼......?Nightscream仔細的回想著，一點細節也不願意遺漏的，仔細的回想著，當時戰鬥時產生失誤的所有前前後後，記憶體裡播放著當時所感受到的、所感覺到的任何一點點小小的細節、不尋常的謬誤點...............慢慢的回想起，那些瞬間裡，佔據了自己的機體意識及操控權的，那一點點，帶著衝動、又鮮豔的意念________

________Starscream............

"............Starscream!!"

一下子，像是回應了Nightscream有些憤怒的怒吼，他很快的就進入了那深沉的空間裡，站在了那個正背對著自己的紅白色seeker後頭，比起之前任何時候，都要激動的朝著他大吼著。

"Starscream......那是你做的吧...?"見到那紅白色seeker第一次無法正面的面對自己，Nightscream內芯裡突然感到了一點點莫名的憤怒，第一次對於Starscream是感到那樣的不解、那樣的憤怒，讓Nightscream幾乎是吼著的對著seeker的背影說著，"......為什麼這麼做??為什麼要對一個敵人手下留情?為什麼要對那個汽車人的大將留下一手?為什麼...為什麼你...為什麼你可以那樣的操控我的機體?......為什麼要害我...害我在能替霸天虎做一點貢獻的時候，這樣阻止我?!"

一連串的問題幾乎是一次的就從Nightscream的口中脫口而出，而面對這些咄咄逼人的像是質問的問題，紅白色seeker始終沒再將他的機體轉向Nightscream，始終就像是逃避一般的，採取背對的姿態面對他，橙紅色的鏡頭更像是要忽略過Nightscream的身影般，定定的望著黑色空間裡無盡的盡頭一角，漫無目的的掃過那片黑暗。

"............Night......"極度低聲的、像是惋嘆般的喚到，Starscream慢慢的回過頭來，望著那對正閃著明亮綠光的鏡頭，無聲的嘆息著；甚至連那一聲低喚，Stasrcream都打算是要這樣淺淺的帶過，不讓Nightscream聽見般的低沉。

"有些事情...不是光用說的，你就能理解的......"

沒有將這句話說出口，Starscream靜靜的將這個意念悄悄的放在了Nigtscream不會感應到的那個區塊裡，抑止了這個想法透過他們以往共享有著所有記憶和思緒的路徑，流通到Nightscream的火種裡去；不是願意讓Nightscream這樣是不能同等感同身受那些感覺的，就讓他知道所有有關於過去，Starscream始終仍然是保留了一些些自己記憶的某些片段，埋藏在自己最後不會隨意對外流通的區域裡，就算是火種同源間的流通也不例外...就算不確定這樣的作法是否就適合鏡頭前這個嬌小、思考迴路又有些直線路的小seeker，不管那只是自己一廂情願的想法，亦或純粹是自己自私的想法，Starscream就是緊緊封閉著他在過去那段還被稱作Starscream的日子裡，曾經和汽車人裡的副官所有相關的一切:記憶、思路、情感......一切一切相關的一切，緊緊的鎖在了Nightscream所觸及不到的深處......紅白色seeker又看了一眼那已經慢慢移動到了自己面前的嬌小seeker，望著他原本純淨無瑕的綠色鏡頭，此時竟感覺著自己鏡頭裡的橙色就如同是沾染上了那些自己曾待過的現實裡的那些複雜，深邃且讓人無法看透，對著無瑕的顏色隱瞞著自己鎖在過去裡一直無法釋懷的過去與錯誤......Starscream不禁要再度惋嘆的，對著小seeker投注的神色帶上了一點點不易觀察出的悲哀。

"Starscream......"見到那被自己質問的seeker久久不答腔，Nightscream又站在了Starscream的面前，鏡頭直勾勾的望著他的面部裝甲，就像要直直望穿了Starscream緊緊鎖住的那個隱私區塊般，一瞬間竟讓Starscream感到異常像是被什麼給扼住芯片的窒息，"......那個汽車人到底是什麼TF...?你到底...對我隱瞞了些什麼......?"

就像是一道無形的高能射線般，一句話就讓Starscream感到如同被射穿了芯片般的難受，思緒是緊緊的護住了那個自己嚴密保護著的隱密，更是防禦性的在上頭又鎖上了一道又一道的防護......這樣的作法就真的是對?或是錯??Starscream一點也解答不出，依舊無聲的望著那極欲得到一個會讓他滿意的解答的seeker，無聲，就是對他自己最好的保護......

"Starscream____!!!"

忍耐已經到達了極限，Nightscream幾乎是高喊著，就要去揪住那紅白色seeker身上的任何一處裝甲，伸出手_______卻在就要觸碰到了Starscream的機體時的那一瞬間，Starscream的機體，就在Nightscream驚訝的注視之下，紅艷的裝甲如同電子訊息被入侵的病毒給瓦解了一般，在Nightscream還來不及達到得到他所想要的答案前，甚至是再度觸碰到他的機體前，紅白色seeker的機體崩潰般的迅速在Nightscream的注視之下，一點一點、卻是極為快速的以訊息分解掉的方式消逝著。很快的，就連Nightscream都還沒搞的清楚到底是怎麼回事時，那紅艷的TF就已經在自己面前完全分解、獨留下嬌小的seeker留在了那空曠的黑暗裡，就像是那個世界，已經不存在了他的身影一般......

"Starscream??Starscream...??.........Starscream_________!!!!"

Nightscream焦急的在黑暗中蒐尋著seeker的影子，一面大聲的呼喊，叫喊著seeker的名字，一面在黑暗中快速的疾奔著，鏡頭找尋著seeker的影子。

"Starscream!!Starscream______!!!!"

沒有任何回答的，空氣裡只凝結著一種沉寂的冰冷，很快的讓著急四處找尋的小seeker感到冰冷沁進了自己機體深處的刺痛，痛的他慢慢的跪了下來，想要抵禦住那刺骨的冰冷的，緊緊抱住了自己的機體，感受到了那刺痛幾乎是要竄進了自己最深處的火種內部，將裡頭的溫度給驟然降下至最冰冷的溫度般，刺進他的火種內，讓他幾乎要失去了意識......

猛然的打開鏡頭，Nightscream發現自己依舊還呆站在自己剛剛才進來的那個入口處，外頭早已恢復了平靜的，只剩下黑暗又冰冷的星空，一切都沉靜著............甚至就連在自己所站立的位置另一角處，不知道什麼時候已經是佇立在那兒的霸天虎首領，此時也是讓自己一點也沒有任何察覺的，不發出一點細微的聲音的、注視著自己.....


	12. 鎖鏈

偌大的星空中，那一道被撕裂開來的白光強的要讓所有TF都要關閉上光學鏡頭，與背景的黑色中點綴著小小亮點的宇宙不同，像是由中間狠狠撕開的黑洞......就如同黑洞的定義一般，所有的週遭開始快速的朝著那道看不見盡頭的白光裡投進著，就算不知道那一端視存在著什麼、不知道到了那一端會是什麼樣子，亦或是不是自己願意的，那強大的引力，就像是宇宙大帝貪婪的吸取著超能量一般，吞噬著它所能吞噬的一切。一連串的效應造成了他們所佇立、就靠在被撕裂處不遠的地基產生了劇烈的震動，碎石沙塵與巨大的石塊紛紛被震起，漂浮到了空中，隨即立刻被吸進了那道白光裡；還留在正慢慢像要崩壞的宇宙大帝體內的TF全都四處的閃避著不長鏡頭的亂石，包括入侵了進來的汽車人、以及原本就待在裡頭作待命的霸天虎，接收不到命令而四處逃竄的的恐懼獸、與汽車人裡那些還搞不清楚狀況的整合金剛，互相對峙著、卻還要躲避那些飛散的障礙物，並試圖站穩自己的腳步......隨著黑洞裡越來越巨大的引力，更貪婪、更無法滿足般的加勁吸著，不把一切所有都吸到它的那一端不肯罷休。

靠在了一根還算穩固的石柱上，Nightscream觀察般的站在石柱邊會阻擋那強大吸力的一端，回頭觀望著威震天還在和擎天柱對峙著，一面頻頻望向那道亮白的宇宙裂縫裡，望著方才才剛因為被一塊亂石打到而飛往了那裡頭的震盪波，看著他最後消失在那光芒裡的狼狽模樣，Nightscream雖然一直保持著面無任何表情，其實芯片裡卻是有一絲絲無法說出的滿足感閃過，看著連那一端都無法看清模樣、還在發出燦爛白光的黑洞，他更無法保證那台紫色戰車獨隻掉了進去會是什麼下場。自己設想過了多種可能情形，怎麼樣也遠比不上親眼去見識；看著越來越多TF不敵那強大的吸力，紛紛沒入了光芒的那一端......看著那由威震天利用了宇宙大帝重新組合起來並終於甦醒了的力量，將整個宇宙給劃開並建造出了另一個空間，對這個新的空間縱使一直有著不太好的預感，始終沒有讓自己隨著震動也強被吸入那空間的Nightscream，如果不是在威震天的命令下，也不會願意踏入裂痕半徑內的引力場，讓自己跌入未知的領域。隨著對峙的時間一點一點的過去，霸天虎首領終於換上了自己，變身為巨大的戰鬥機，帶領著還停留在他左右的幻象，快速的衝進了那道光裡，原先也還停留在原處遲疑的嬌小的seeker，接到命令後也沒有再一絲猶豫，也變了型，緊跟在威震天的旁邊，後頭還跟著窮追不捨的汽車人，同樣一起朝著裂縫的裡面衝入，衝進了那片幾乎要讓自己的鏡頭失去了功能的強烈光芒內。

在鏡頭幾乎全失去了所有功能的飛行過程中，只能憑藉著自己比一般TF敏感一點的方向感，跟在霸天虎首領巨大的身影旁，連Nightscream都忍不住的，對這太突然的一切感到措手不及；和自己以往常常經過的太空天橋與霸天虎特有的空間扭曲不同，這個宇宙的裂縫裡頭造成的是更讓他難以想像的扭曲，鏡頭看不見，也能憑著感覺察覺到就在宇宙大帝那堅固的巨大屏蔽外，那一陣陣強大的引力所伴隨著的強力扭曲，穿透了宇宙大帝體內重重嚴密的障礙，直接的就影響到了正在這個空間裡行進的所有TF。天旋地轉的顛倒引力場，干擾了他感覺方向的雷達，讓飛行中的seeker好幾次就要偏歪了飛行的方向，推進器就要將自己推向了那個歪曲的場內，連他都不敢想，真的一頭撞進了那個詭異的扭曲是會讓一個TF變成了什麼樣子了。鏡頭失去功能的狀態下，Nightscream只能盡力提高自己其他種感覺終端的敏感度，尤其將感應到TF火種核心反映的感應器提升到最高的感覺狀態，盡力憑著自己還能些微感覺到其他TF的火種反應訊息的動向，尤其是自己緊緊跟在身邊的霸天虎首領的火種能量反應，自己慢慢修正著飛行方向，緊隨著那些快速移動中的火種能量訊息，自己的火種也傳達著同等頻率的訊號，然後......

"..................??!!"

還正在使用著火種能源互相感應的方式以保持著飛行狀態，一路上Nightscream不斷慢慢提升著自己的感覺頻率，讓自己的火種中心不斷傳輸著波頻，並接收著傳遞回來的訊息，想要就保持著這種狀態，失去視力也沒有關係.........才在這麼想著的時候，在接收到威震天的火種能源訊息顯示著他們正要繞過一個大彎時，seeker毫無預警就突然感覺到，隨著自己不斷感應追蹤著火種訊息的過程中，自己火種艙裡的火種突然開始不太安定的跳動著，尤其是他們在更加深入著，空間磁場扭曲的幅度也越來越劇烈，當在穿越著扭曲程度到最大幅度的部份時，他的火種幾乎是整顆都在以一種過快到不正常的速度在跳動著，機體內的警報處理器也因為那不尋常的高溫而隨之大響著。伴隨著火種內部融合般劇烈的高溫，Nightscream在鏡頭強制關閉功能的情況下，只能持續強迫運用自己的感應機能導航著自己的行進路線，一手用力握緊了自己慢慢升溫到灼燙的火種艙，期望這怪異的機體故障能快些過去。不知道是不是因為自己使用的這種導航方法造成了火種在這種空間裡的不適應，也不敢加以詢問週遭的TF是不是也有類似的反應，他就只能自己慢慢的承受著，什麼也不說的，繼續保持著他的速度，保持捕捉著其他火種的微小感應，持續跟在前方火種反應較強烈的霸天虎首領身後；火種艙內那異常的高溫幾乎要讓Nightscream喘不過氣來，就像是艙裡的那個火種就要進入了核融合的歷程中最後階段的縮爆般，那顆螢綠色的火種，在中央不斷的劇烈跳動中，慢慢的提升到了要讓他的中央處理器分散了大量處理訊息到他的溫度調控中樞，訊息全集中至他的火種艙周圍，泌出了要緩衝那灼燙高溫的冷凝液，凝聚在他的火種艙外圍、以及面部裝甲上。他一點也不知道其他TF或是在自己前方的首領的情況是怎麼樣，也不知道自己的火種到底是不是因為這個扭曲而受到了什麼影響，但他們現在不可能回頭，他更不想要向任何TF提出自己的狀況，那只會打亂了霸天虎到目前為止的所有計畫......Nightscream緊咬著牙，手緊緊的握著自己內部溫度還在不斷竄高的火種艙，那高溫和劇烈的跳動...感覺就像是快要讓他的機體從中心給炸開一般，如果那個溫度再不趕快降下來......Nightscream的CPU幾乎要閃進了一個可怕的念頭......如果在這樣下去，或許他根本就沒能來得及通過這個空間，高溫就會使他的火種沒來由的爆炸、然後熄滅......不明不白的就這樣，死再這個連自己都不清楚是怎麼回事的一空間...到不了那一頭.........

"轟隆隆隆隆隆隆____________!!!"

在Nightscream都還沒將自己的擔憂想完之際，一陣猛烈的爆炸聲突然在自己的音頻旁響起，要讓小seeker嚇了一跳，連光學鏡頭都還沒來得及打開嘗試看看到底是發生了什麼事，高溫突然隨著爆炸聲快速的流竄過了自己的機體，讓他幾乎以為，是自己的機體終於承受不住那種高溫，而產生了機體故障性的爆炸......他嚇的就在半空中定在了原處，感受著高溫掃蕩著自己的...除了火種艙的機體周圍.........大量的火星飛竄過了他的機體邊緣，高溫在他的機體上肆意的擦撞跳躍著......但也就只是這樣，除了機體表面的一點燒傷，seeker並沒有感覺到其他特別的痛楚，他馬上意識到，這並不是自己機體起了什麼異狀，而是外界的環境不知道什麼原因而產生了爆炸......緊接著一陣爆炸所引起的巨大炫風刮起，迎面襲來，強大的亂流幾乎要立即讓小型的seeker墜落，旋渦流向的熱風直襲捲著那些飛行中的TF，迫使他們全部立即迫降，等待著這陣炫風過去。Nightscream也不例外，在爆炸前後那一剎那，他的火種那揪的難受的痛感突然也消失了，熱度也慢慢的消退中，但他根本沒有時間去注意到自己的火種艙已經恢復平靜，當那力量大的會讓他的偏離飛行軌道的旋風刮起時，他也立即緊急迫降到地面上，等待著音頻邊那呼嘯而過的風聲過去；趴伏在地上一段時間，總算是等到那爆炸的威力整個退散、旋風也慢慢停息過後，一切又靜止了下來，鏡頭之上的光感應器顯示線在的外界環境已經不再是那種鏡頭功能完全無法發揮作用的亮光，Nightscream才試圖慢慢的稍微打開鏡頭，想要搞清楚現在到底是什麼狀況。

Nightscrean的鏡頭一開啟到正常的機能，所能接受到的東西卻是一整片的黑暗，一瞬間幾乎要讓他懷疑是不是剛才的那場爆炸損壞掉了他的鏡頭，在爆炸的時候，自己也的確在音頻接受器旁接收到了了類似玻璃碎裂的聲響?Seeker開始試著調動鏡頭的各種功能，其中包括了夜視功能，幾番調適之後，才慢慢瞭解到，剛剛那陣爆炸幾乎要讓基地裡的照明設施全炸毀了，宇宙大帝的內部現在沉陷了一片的昏黑，如果不開啟鏡頭的夜視功能，根本是無法看見任何東西的。Nightscream開始環視著四周，開啟了夜視功能的鏡頭在黑暗中散發著幽綠色的黯淡光芒，就在他本身視野出現的景物，也是呈現一片朦朧的灰暗綠色，讓seeker覺得這樣的視線真的讓自己很不適應；慢慢等著視覺接收神經線路可以開始接受這種透過灰綠色的光芒使用鏡頭，Nightscream才試著移動腳步，搜尋著除了自己以外的其他TF和確認著自己目前所在的位置。很快的，已經回復了正常的火種頻率反射機制提示了seeker原本就距離最近的霸天虎首領也就在不遠處，靠著朦朧模糊的釋憲和夥種能量反應定位系統，他在自己迫降地點的幾個轉彎處終於見到了霸天虎首領映上了一曾昏暗光線的背影，正背對著他在一堆落石的面前站立著，緩緩的靠近了威震天，Nightscream這才隱約的發現，在那裡的不只是他們的首領，還有另一個大型的TF_______

薩克正癱倒在了那堆落石中，鏡頭是整個黯淡了下去，看起來是整個進入了嚴重性傷害而緊急當機的狀況，Nightscream在夜視功能無法清楚顯示畫面、再加上有霸天虎首領龐大的背影遮蔽下，他只能隱約的接收到模湖的畫面:薩克胸甲中央處的霸天虎標誌已經從中間裂了開來，推測應該是剛才的爆炸中閃避不極而造成的嚴重損害；幾道細細的能量液流，從那個破損處緩緩的溢出著，由裂開的裝甲部份，還可以看見了薩克火種艙內、淡淡的火種光芒。不太強烈，幾乎是閃耀著不太穩定光芒的火種，讓Nightscream懷疑薩克是不是已經瀕臨了火種要熄滅下去的邊緣，如果威震天大人不打算要救治他的話......Nightscream偷偷的往霸天虎首領的正面方向望了一眼，薩克的火種能源反應已經是相當微弱的狀態，如果威震天真的不再打算留下這個先前多次和霸天虎作對、但又曾經是他們開採超能量得力的助力，那他可算出了占極大的機率，薩克的火種能量反應將永遠消失在自己的頻率面板上......

在處理器裡還正快速的運算著，Nightscream終於看到了他們的首領似乎是下定了什麼決芯，移動著他巨大的機體靠近那倒在地上的TF的同時，手裡迸發出了一陣燦爛的光芒，綠色的小團光芒......映在Nightscream同樣也是綠色的鏡頭上是讓他感到格外的刺痛；稍微關閉了夜視的功能，seeker安靜的就站在後側，凝視著威震天將凝聚在手上那一團綠光，用力的強按在薩克莫列的胸甲上，直接按進了他裝甲底下裸露出來的火種艙裡。光芒在Nightscream略感驚訝卻完全沒在表情或動作上表達出來的注視下，漸漸隱沒在他閃耀著脆弱紅色光芒的火種艙裡、消失在他碎裂的裝甲上，綠色的光在完全進入了薩克的機體裡面、消失的看不見任何一點光芒，四周又陷入了一團黑暗以後，威震天的手才慢慢的移了開，重新調整過了鏡頭，seeker驚訝的發現，那塊原本破損的嚴重、還不斷流失著能量液的損傷，在威震天的處理之下，快速的就重新修整重合了起來，原本裂成了兩半的霸天虎標誌，重合了起來並散發著如同新的一般，紫色的突起烙印在中央，就跟自己同樣覆蓋在火種艙上的標誌一模一樣.........

"這樣，他又會是屬於我的了......"

音頻接收器接收到了霸天虎首領稍微低沉的聲音，Nightscream再次抬起頭，望向了斜前方的威震天，隱約的看見了霸天虎首領的面部裝甲上，顯現了一抹微笑。不懷疑這是否是自己的錯覺、或是去過問威震天這笑容的意義，位於自己精密系統內的火種偵訊裝置此時發出了一項更吸引了seeker注意力的訊息；薩克火種能量的訊息重新旺盛的在自己的感應面板上亮起，回傳著和原先一般強烈的波頻反饋給seeker所發出的特定頻率，顯示出了薩克的火種已經是回復到了正常的情況。但就在Nightscream的處理器運轉著薩克已經是被霸天虎首領給救起來的同時，另一項奇怪的訊息也在火種能源反應的處理部份響起，再內建構築面板上揚起了不太一樣的波頻......那是個讓seeker感到有些奇怪、卻又說不上來是什麼樣的異動讓自己覺得不同於以往；Nightscream仔細的看著自己處理器裡不斷反覆顯示出來的數據，明明是和普通的數據並沒有什麼兩樣，和一般的火種能量反應沒有什麼不同，為什麼...感覺就是讓自己覺得有什麼地方不一樣了?Nightscream直聚精會神的看著數據，同時在邏輯迴路裡快速的運轉著。威震天大人......剛才就是給了薩克足夠的能量刺激他快燃燒殆盡的火種，給予薩克的火種重新完整激活的動力，並置好了他那致命的傷處...這種力量是毫無理由可以質疑的，但為什麼......Seeker繼續對著自己說，為什麼就是感覺有什麼地方不對呢...??還是......那就只是一種自己的感覺，一種沒有什麼理論或理由來支持的感覺??那......是為什麼就這樣子讓自己有了這種質疑、這種怪異的感覺?到底是什麼原因，就是讓自己覺得這麼奇怪?經過穿越了那到自己覺得不太想去接近一點的那道扭曲裂縫，途中因為偵查火種信息而使的自己的火種在穿越過程中產生怪異的反應、幾乎要讓自己以為那是會掐碎、熄滅了自己的火種，再加上這片讓自己感到莫名不安的黑暗環境，才會讓自己感覺到這些不必要的感覺??那......這份感覺，到底是什麼......??

然而，霸天虎首領並沒有給seeker多餘思考這些無解問題的時間，他們還有其他更重要的工作需要緊急的處理，在薩克之後，其餘的霸天虎成員以及四散各處已經損失嚴重的恐懼獸也慢慢聚集了過來；經過Nightscream的推算以及根據這一連串反應前後所發生的時差來猜測，現在的他們、包括了宇宙大帝巨大的本體，都已經整個穿越過了宇宙裂痕裡那一段扭曲的空間了，雖然所有TF都感覺了那個穿越是極度漫長又充滿波折的過程，不少TF在那個空間裡無法控制自己的方向而就這麼消失在了那個怪異的磁場裡，但在確切的時間上，  
距離他們剛啟程的時間點，卻是不過也才經過了幾個天文秒的差距而已。但明顯，沒有一個TF想去認真的思考這個問題，對於他們的邏輯線路而言，要去思考這種太繁瑣的問題還不如先去確認他們現在的位置、和找尋在這個基地裡面有沒有汽車人趁亂入侵；雖然都因為那段曲折艱難的旅程，每個霸天虎的面部裝甲上都寫滿了疲倦，但在威震天嚴厲的監督下，誰也不敢說出自己的疲憊，快速的調整好自己的機體情況便回到了各自的工作崗位上。而霸天虎首領則是又回到了他平時指揮和連結宇宙大帝中樞系統的王座上，繼續掌控著宇宙大帝體內的一切狀況；Seeker尾隨在後，在確認了自己所負責的範圍內一切淨空、維持了正常的機能以後，緩緩的回到了中央總控室。

Nightscream佇立在總控室的大門前，和以往不太一樣的，他並沒有使用隱身迷彩裝設，而是以原本顯現他最初的機器人模式型態站在大門前，直接的打開了總控室厚重的合金門。就在霸天虎首領面無表情的注視之下，seeker暗色的機體就這麼慢慢的移動到了他平時會待著隨時準備待命的王座後方，不發一語、只有綠色的鏡頭還在黑暗中閃耀著點光芒的，就一直站立在那裡；剛才在中央監視系統裡視察的結果，在宇宙大帝體內的任何一角落都仔細的搜查了，他沒有放過任何一個死角的、瀏覽過了設置在宇宙大帝內部每一個角落的監視器；嚴密的搜查之下，他並沒有看見那台紫色戰車的影像出現在任何一片螢幕上，為了確保自己的搜查是最嚴謹的，Nightscream又再次冒著在這另一個空間裡可能會造成自己火種艙內不穩定的情況，打開了內部的火種反應偵測系統，數據面板上，震盪波的火種反應相當的微弱，幾乎是要在自己偵測系統所能偵察的範圍之外，原因可能有兩個，一個是震盪波距離他們現在的位置太遠了，空間扭曲可能將他傳送到了宇宙中別的地方、或是彈射到別的空間；又或者，那就像薩克一剛開始的情況......火種因為某些原因，只能回傳給他微弱的反應.........seeker的私芯有些極度的渴望是後者，幽綠色的鏡頭在後頭閃耀著點不穩定的光芒，依舊什麼也沒有表態、什麼話也不說的站立在那裡，只是用自己的鏡頭，在開啟了夜視功能之下，繼續掃視著現在這個黑暗的大廳。

雖然對要在這種完全的黑暗裡的環境並不是說完全不能夠適應，seeker所配屬的夜視功能可以算的上是屬一屬二清晰的，在黑暗中要他透過那綠色的鏡片看清楚外界並不是什麼難事，而Nightscream按照往常的，對於威震天所做的一切行動完全不想要去過問，縱使自己會去臆測那些事情的可能性，試想著或許霸天虎首領的夜視功能也算是高檔的，位在這種黑暗的環境下也不會對自己的任何行動造成影響，因而認為還要浪費時間精力去修復內部的照明系統，在這個節骨眼上根本就是多此一舉，他們還有其他更重要的事情需要做......想是這樣子想的，Nightscream卻還是對這種完全黑暗的環境感到那麼一絲絲的不適應，並不是因為自己對視野裡還會再加入了那種自己鏡片顏色的視覺效果感到不舒服，也不是因為這樣會干擾到自己的偵查行動或是任何其他活動.........他純粹的，就是討厭這種黑暗，就像是以前墜入了自己的芯片裡那個只屬於自己思想的空間裡時一樣，漆黑的讓自己感到強烈的不安與不適應，那種讓他不舒服不自在的感覺依舊是一樣的，差別就在於.........

Nightscream嘗試著關閉上了鏡頭，靜默了一兩天文秒，然後再次打開鏡頭......但，這樣並沒有讓他期望的那個景象出現，他向著那個前方還有著霸天虎首領存在的黑暗再仔細的搜索了下，不放過任何一處看似完全黑暗、什麼也沒有的角落，仔細的看著......雖然很清楚這樣的認真永遠是會讓自己失望，在這個不是他內芯裡建造出的現實裡，期待有那個虛幻的影子出現在自己的鏡頭前是永遠也不可能達成的，而這也是為什麼，他更討厭了現實世界裡出現的黑暗的原因...。沒有Starscream出現的黑暗，再怎麼樣也就只是一片純粹的黑暗，只是一片不具有任何意義的黑暗，他對此不帶有任何期待的黑暗；比起這裡還會有TF光學鏡頭所產生出來的光線、不是完全黑暗的一種昏暗，seeker是更想念了那個完全是純粹的黑的空間，並不是想念那個黑，而是想唸著那個空間裡的另一個seeker......自從前一場在原先的宇宙裡所發生的混戰之後，就在和那個汽車人的副指揮官添火發生了一場幾乎就要分出勝負的激烈戰鬥、在最後關頭卻又被另一種力量介入了而失敗之後，更在自己有充分的理由相信那seeker對自己有所隱瞞而前去質問了他之後............之後，無論他在那個空間裡待的再久、內芯片裡再怎麼樣迫切的希望他再次出現、再怎麼在那空間裡大聲的吶喊著......那名紅白色的seeker都像是永遠從那個空間裡消失了一般，沒有像以前他迫切的需要他的時候出現在他面前、沒有安慰他的話語、沒有會讓小seeker感到稍微安芯的觸碰，沒有的......他連那恍惚的影子都不再出現了......Nightscream不只一次用盡全力強迫自己進入無意識狀態的進入了那個空間，不只一次試圖在那毫無邊境可言的地帶裡移動著，大聲的呼喚、火種裡也傾進了各種類似"思念"的情感，試圖想要將這份訊息傳達給紅白色seeker知道，傳達近他那雖然是冷的、但還會與他共享一切的火種裡......要Nightscream不再追究有關於天火、有關於那次擅自的就操縱了自己的機體、甚至連他是如何做到的，他都可以不要再過問，只期望著那個鮮艷紅色的影子可以再次出現在他的面前............

希望......見到你......Starscream......

黑暗中，在Nightscream還在凝神的想著這些事情，面部裝甲上所覆蓋的一種觸感硬生生的打斷了他的思緒。Seeker暗綠色的鏡頭仔細的對焦在了他的面部裝甲之前，不知道何時已經出現在了他鏡頭前面的霸天虎首領，將面部裝甲貼在了他的鏡頭前，一隻手也伏上了seeker精細的面部裝甲，避開了那片原來就有的傷痕的、輕撫過他表面平滑的金屬外殼。Nightscream凝視著一句話也沒有說的霸天虎首領，瞥見了在這黑暗中還能帶來一點點光線的血紅色鏡頭......一瞬間，seeker幾乎是要錯覺了，以為那是只會存在於黑暗之中的那個seeker，在最後終於是能夠感應到自己撕芯裂肺的呼喚，而現身在了自己的面前............但在唇上終於感覺到了一點點溫熱的氣息後，Nightscream的芯片裡終於揮開了自己所產生的那陣錯覺；霸天虎首領的唇邊溫度是熱的，至少是比自己的機體表面溫度是高上了一些，傳達到了自己的機體上自然是相對淡淡的高溫。在霸天虎首領將他的唇緊貼在Nightscream的唇上時，seeker在那幾個天文秒竟然是出了神的回想著...Starscream的唇，似乎是比自己的溫度還要低了些......?回想著，偶爾的，Starscream也會像這樣讓兩個seeker的雙唇緊緊貼合在一起，那時候，Nightscream就能感覺的到，紅白seeker的機體表面溫度的冰冷，透過機體和傳感神經的傳導與傳達到了自己的中央傳感器，進一步在裡頭處理著，得到了這個資訊...Nightscream從來沒有去在意這個冰冷的溫度，在seeker相對是溫熱的火種相比之下顯的有點不太搭調，但透過冰冷的唇傳到自己的火種內部卻是另外一種感覺，和那種低溫是截然相反的一絲絲暖意.........相對的，霸天虎首領的溫度比自己、和比那seeker都來的高，貼在了Nightscream的唇上，卻總是讓seeker覺得是缺少了一點點的什麼......是什麼Nightscream真的說不上來，也許就像是之前感覺到薩克新生的火種一樣，那只是自己的一種感覺...?又或許，在這片黑暗中，他芯片裡的潛意識總會希望鏡頭前的是那個seeker，才會造成自己的錯覺、這種伴隨這種開始在芯片裡比較的反差??

Nightscream沒有時間想的那麼多了...威震天在吻了seeker之後，緊接著輕輕抱住了seeker小小的機體，一使力就將Nightscream整個機體抱到了他的腿上、坐回了王座上，他則如同往常一樣，安順的就坐在了威震天的腿上，安靜的不發出一點聲音，鏡頭還是流露出了讓威震天無法捉摸的黯然凝視，放鬆著自己的機體讓威震天做他想要做的事。Seeker很快的發現，威震天的動作幾乎是輕柔的像只是覆蓋在自己的機體上、輕輕的擦弄著而已，從原本停留在自己面部裝甲上的手指，一路慢慢的從他的頸部線路、暗色的胸甲、他裡頭浮刻著霸天虎標誌的火種艙、到了他的機艙蓋上......不知道是不是自己的錯覺，Nightscream隱約的覺得，威震天的手指逗留在他的火種艙上的時間似乎是比其他的部位多了那麼一些；威震天的整個手掌都覆蓋在了圓形的火種艙蓋上，輕輕的在那圓上勾畫著，偶爾觸碰著裡頭鑲著的硬化玻璃纖維，像是要感受著裡頭一般，不斷用手指的各個不同部位貼在上頭移動，Mightscream雖然是不太清楚了威震天這個舉動代表著什麼，但他是依稀的能夠感覺得到，在威震天仔細的感覺了他的火種艙之後，他的情緒波動......就像是...安芯了??Nightscream不太確定的透過威震天鏡頭所發出的紅光來觀察著他的表情，芯片裡突然冒出的這個情緒形容詞，是他現在唯一能夠自認為，合理的用來形容威震天的，儘管他真的不曉得......這是不是威震天的芯片裡面真的是這麼想的...

火種艙之後，威震天的手指又繼續向下滑動著，觸摸到了Nightscream還是暗色的機艙蓋上，在同樣是類似的平滑強化纖維上點繞著他的手指，像是享受著那種光滑沒有一絲傷痕的觸感般，先用自己的指背慢慢擦過、慢慢勾畫到了指腹，連續不間斷的輕撫著seeker的機體；Nightscream雖然一直只是安靜的坐著、不發一語、甚至是面無表情，但他其實一直是偷偷觀察著威震天面部裝甲上的變化的。此時的威震天，沒有以往那種對自己侵略性的舉動、或是像要從自己身上掠奪些什麼的力度，只不過是溫柔的擁著他，像在呵護著一般的觸摸著他，讓Nightscream幾乎是要讓自己享受著這種輕柔的觸感、沉浸下去，就像是自己常常沉浸在另外一個seeker的觸摸下一樣.........很快的，seeker感覺到了自己的機翼上一陣溫暖的觸感滑過，威震天的其中那隻原本只是伏在了Nightscream背上的手是爬上了他那兩片敏感的機翼上，用指尖輕輕的劃著邊緣，兩根手指輕輕的捏著前後兩面的邊角上滑動著，麻癢的觸感幾乎要讓Nightscream不斷的伸展著機體，讓翼面上和威震天的手有更多的接觸，嘴唇也些微的張開著，像外吐著自己的機體裡開始不斷提升的高溫、排放出那多餘的熱度，發聲器裡也隱約的、發出了元件正慢慢的摩擦著製造出聲響的微小聲音。鏡頭有些朦朧的，Nightscream看見了霸天虎首領又稍微低下了頭，唇上的傳感器又告訴著自己的中央處理器，威震天的唇也貼上他的，緩緩的移動著...這次，Nightscream的芯片中沒有雜念的，不再想著要和另外一個seeker做什麼比較，就只是純粹的，單單享受著霸天虎首領的觸感、還是比自己高那麼一點的溫度，自己的唇也開始移動著，沉浸在那份觸感、並做出了同等的回饋......

如果是這樣的，seeker告訴著自己，他甚至是有那麼一點期待著，繼續接著下去......

......................威震天...............

?!!

Nightscream的芯片裡突然就是那麼的一緊，看向了此時也是突然停下了動作的霸天虎首領，總控室裡突然響起的那個聲音，低沉的、讓兩個TF都是同時集中了注意力去聽的，震盪波傳達回了總控室通訊頻道的聲音......

==============================================================================

"震盪波......?"

Nightscream忍不住低聲念著那個名字，回想著當時在穿越到了現在這個空間時，因為途中被亂石撞開而和他們掉往了不同方向的紫色戰車，墜落在了一個充滿砂灰的行星上，在他們接到了位置座標而來到那個像荒漠的行星時，他早已被汽車人俘虜、困拂在那個星球；而seeker很確定，當時的威震天只是淡淡的看了眼那戰車被五花大綁了的樣子，就跟最早見到他時，在塞伯坦最底層的監獄一樣。但，威震天也就只是瞟了他一眼，完全沒有要出手救他的意思......

"呵...震盪波......"

在Nightscream還在回想著這才不過幾天文小時前發生的事情，甚至沒注意到威震天已經將自己的機體放了下來，轉而將注意力放到了那個突來的通訊上，玩味般的和那低沉的通訊聲應答著。

"知道背叛我的下場了?震盪波?你那自大的決定結果把自己給害到了多慘~?"威震天語帶嘲笑、冷酷的說著，"在汽車人那邊當俘虜的滋味還挺不錯的吧?啊不過，我相信你在之前就已經是相當習慣了......"

"給我閉嘴...威震天......"還沒等到威震天說完，那低沉的聲音又再度響起，那讓Nightscream幾乎要偏過頭、不想去細聽的聲音。

看著霸天虎首領已經完全將注意力轉移到了這段對話上，seeker只是又安靜的再度站回了他一向佇立的位置，默默的等著這段通訊結束；暗黑的環境讓他慣性的陷入了沉思，鏡頭維持在打開著讓它們散發出些黯淡的綠色螢光，注視著地板上一小塊被自己鏡頭裡的光給映照出了輪廓的區域，有意無意的聽著空盪的總控室裡不斷回盪著的兩個聲音，雖然那兩個聲音是如此清晰的傳導進了自己的聽覺系統，但Nightscream總覺得那兩個聲音就像是離他非常的遠，遠到了他的自動偵測系統都無法判定距離的遙遠......

聽著那叛徒的聲音，那多次要危害自己、妨礙自己，好不容易這次讓他找到機會就在霸天虎首領的面前明目張膽的做出了叛變了的舉動，如果是他、讓他來做決定，這種對霸天虎上上下下都危害的TF就應該早日完全消除，不管他曾經有什麼樣的貢獻......如果那還可以稱為貢獻的話......Nightscream可以很確定他的預感和他認為所看到這TF的真面目絕不會出錯，多次意圖要阻擋霸天虎的所有計畫、或是將這些成果坐享其成......那個陰險的TF背後的陰謀，他可看的清清楚楚；他也相信，威震天不可能不知道，不可能沒看到那些明顯的意圖，在這麼多一連串的效應裡，一直沒有明言給震盪波那些作亂行為的懲罰，甚至就一直把這個危險的TF留在身邊............

Nightscream發覺，有時候他是真的無法了解威震天真正的芯思，威震天的思緒迴路和他下一步的決策是什麼，那些決定步驟都跟自己、跟整個霸天虎息息相關，是seeker從芯片深處在乎的事，面對他在乎的、卻同時也是在他上頭做那些決定的TF，他卻從來不敢過問。揣測霸天虎首領真正的芯思已經被自己當成是一種僭越的行為、質疑霸天虎首領地位和領導的叛逆行為，讓他是一直待在威震天身旁如此近的距離，但卻從來沒有想要去過問，而只是安靜的、默默的等待威震天給他明確的指示，再去徹底的執行，就算那指示有時候真的讓他很搞不懂________

"Nightscream，"威震天突然在一旁叫了自己的名字，讓seeker的鏡頭猛的亮了一下，一瞬間就將seeker的思緒拉回了現實之中，"你說說，對於這個叛徒要怎麼處置呢?"

"............"這是個明確的問題，讓seeker不得不專注了注意力在思考這個問題上，試圖換另外一種方式去揣測現在霸天虎首領的真正芯意。對於他來說，現在當然是恨不得就乾脆讓那台紫色戰車繼續在汽車人的手裡，任他們宰割，讓他再次被丟在汽車人裡頭最深黑的監獄裡頭；就像月潮波說的，少了那個TF，霸天虎內部就不會有那些麻煩的亂子，宇宙大帝失控、能量體不足、甚至是明目張膽的叛變，震盪波就像一個災星一樣，從他的到來開始霸天虎內部就沒有平靜的一天，如果能趁這個機會就此擺脫掉他，這些日子來的動亂至少都能夠暫時回復平息，回到在那台戰車還沒有來到霸天虎之前，還能讓seeker過著不是一波未平又一波起的平凡日子.........。

如果威震天也是這麼想的就好了，Nightscream對著自己的芯片裡說著。思考迴路所想的，可不一定就是當前的霸天虎首領所希望聽到的，畢竟現在外界的種種條件都對己方不太有利，才剛來到這個新開發的空間，因為時空扭曲的關係就讓許多無法承受種變異的下級戰士命喪在那致命的引力圈裡，霸天虎的戰力就這麼折損了將進一半，再加上宇宙大帝時不時對能量體的過度渴求，進而不惜就穿過了那些來不及躲開他飢餓利刃的火種艙裡，直接吸取著TF的火種艙能源以圖餵飽自己，戰力的折損率不斷的攀升，就連Nightscream都很懷疑在汽車人都還沒發動主動攻擊以前，內部的亂子是不是就要這麼吞噬了他們所有TF。

"有些TF就是不懂得吸取教訓，"沒有等到霸天虎內部參謀地分析數據出來，威震天有些自顧自的繼續說著，"我可曾經給了他那麼多機會，讓他表現我所需要的那些能力。但那個愚蠢的傢伙就是不懂得要收斂一點，才會落得現在這種下場，在汽車人的手裡慢慢生鏽腐爛。那傢伙可算是罪有應得啊，我看還是讓他繼續待在那裡，讓汽車人把他的邏輯線路折磨到一定程度再讓他回來吧，讓他知道違反我的命令就是這種悽慘的下場。"

"......是的..."聽到威震天親口說出這種意思就是不急著讓那個TF回來的話，Nightscream有些短暫的沉默了一下，隨即繼續順應著威震天的畫繼續講下去。"屬下...也是在威震天大人的領導之下，才賦予了屬下生存的意義......"在黑暗中維持著那半跪的姿勢，seeker說這些話時可一點奉承造假的成分都沒有，這些話可一直都是他真芯抱持著的理念、他的信仰，也是他一直希望能夠傳達給面前霸天虎首領了解的訊息；稍微低著頭站在王座的背後，Nightscream在黑暗中並沒有抬起頭，看看近在鏡頭前的威震天面部裝甲上的表情，甚至連......他是否真的有聽到自己後面的那一句話，自己都沒辦法確定、也沒有那種勇氣親身確定，綠色的螢光對焦的點仍停留在自己腳邊的地板上，seeker一直是微低著頭，等待著威震天接收到了自己意見之後的反應，雖然他並不期望威震天真的會對他剛剛那句發自真芯的話做任何他可能期待著的反應......

"哼......這還真是令人高興的話啊......~"沉默了一小段的空白，威震天才做出了Nightscream期待著的一點回應，輕描淡寫的帶過，說的就像是一個霸天虎首領在下屬展示著忠誠時勢必會給予一點讚賞般的語氣...至少別的TF聽起來是這樣。威震天到也不是只是隨意的對屬下表示忠誠的芯意就這麼以一句話來敷衍過去，當聽到seeker有些平板的語調說出了這些話，這些......在以前可以說是不可能從那個seeker口中說出來的話，一瞬間他是有那麼訝異的將視線定定的落在他小小的機體上，仔細的觀察著他那半跪著的姿勢、手按在火種艙上那像是發誓一般的表情，他幾乎可以認定Nightscream一點也沒有任何造假的作為或敷衍的情緒在，認定他是真誠的說出對自己完全效忠、永遠跟隨的誓約......。威震天又看了看仍微低著頭的seeker，想起了才前幾天文分鐘裡，自己才親手觸摸過了他胸前的火種艙，一點火種自身燃燒著所散發出的那點高溫，只要回想都還可以感覺到幾分鐘前撫摸那艙蓋時的觸感與溫度，殘留在觸感線路裡的一點感覺。為的不是什麼別的，seeker的火種可以說是威震天親手再造的，順應著自己的思想和理念所重新賦予能量燃燒的火種，當然，也加上了自己那一向認為是廢物一般、一種叫做"思念"的情緒......。

和記憶中那個seeker的樣式與身形有許多差別、以及最不同於以往的，個性與理念，讓威震天不只一次的懷疑，自己在重新塑造seeker犯了什麼天大又不可挽回的錯誤，造成了他再也看不到他曾經思念過的seeker身影，取而代之的，是一個自己完全陌生的TF，站在自己面前宣誓著永遠會跟隨著自己，這跟自己當初設想的差別太大、大到無法讓自己接受或是就那麼坦然的接受這一切，就算Nightscream是他所獨立造出來的，他也不能接受一個這樣和自己的理想違背這麼遠的TF替代了seeker的位置......

但，這又好像是變成了曾經的想法了......

鏡頭前在昏黑的環境裡散發出那點綠色光芒的小seeker，威震天不得不承認，Nightscream在很多時候都會適時的給予自己一種安心的感覺。觸碰到了他火種艙的一瞬間，威震天幾乎能夠感覺到，那就是他之前曾經一手再次塑造出來的火種，和當時的溫度完全一樣，憑自己在火種艙外的觸覺就感覺得到。Seeker火種艙裡孕育的還是自己最初創造出來的火種，沒有攙入任何一點外界的雜質或污染，還是他最初擁有那純淨無暇、沒有經過任何其他什麼東西染指過的火種，當然，表現在seeker的外貌與行為也是，挑不到任何一絲錯誤、找不到任何一點讓自己感到不順暢的感覺......唯一美中不足的大概也是自己那愚蠢的"思念"吧...?威震天暗自嘲笑著自己的情感迴路，在這種危及的時刻還要這麼多事，對著一個自己完美的部下產生這麼多不必要的疑慮，還要拿來和那個只會惹火自己、讓自己無比煩燥的麻煩鬼比較......自己的決定和所做過的事是絕對完美的。威震天暗暗的告訴自己。這樣一個完美的seeker就在自己面前說會效忠自己、會跟隨自己，那還要考慮這麼多繁雜的情緒幹嘛?他不是震盪波，不是那個野芯勃勃的麻煩製造者，Nightscream是絕對忠於自己、並且會一直永遠這樣保持下去，他不需要自己還要操勞這個憂慮，或是其他什麼別的任何疑慮。他就是只屬於自己的seeker，不管怎麼樣都會是一樣的......

想到這裡，威震天真的是要開始自嘲自己的多慮了，他伸出手對著王座旁還在維持那忠誠姿勢的小seeker示意他靠過來些，打算繼續剛才被那搞不清狀況的戰車給完全打斷的事，這次，不會只是再專注在檢查他的火種艙上了......

"威震天........."

威震天的手指都還不及觸碰到接受到指令就立即靠近過來的seeker，那讓他開始有點惱火的聲音又再度響起。

"威震天，快來救我......"

震盪波的語調明顯是放低了姿態，用一種請求般的聲音在說著，這讓Nightscream都忍不住停下了動作，音頻接收器仔細的去聽著那原本是惱人的聲音，而後覺得驚訝，當然，威震天絕對是比seeker還要更加驚訝。

"威震天大人......"不知道自己再次的通訊讓霸天虎兩個最重要的TF都詫異的停止手邊的動作，震盪波繼續用那低迴的聲音說著:"請您...救救我......"

".................."Nightscream沉默不語，只是稍微抬起頭看著威震天，繼續等待他的下一個指令。

".........哼......變的還真可愛呢..."沉默了許久，最終，威震天雖然發出了像是鄙夷的嘲笑，卻還是慢慢站了起來，像是完全忘了剛才的事情，對著seeker下了新的指令，"難得變的這麼可愛，這次就讓他回來好了。再說...霸天虎也不能失去僅存的戰力。"

"...是......"儘管再有什麼不願意，Nightscream仍是必恭必敬的給予正面的答覆，默不作聲的緊跟隨在威震天的背後，朝著才剛剛停留過一小陣子的行星定位座標全速前進。

再次見到那叛逆又只會惹禍的戰車時，說實在的，Nightscream第一次覺得汽車人偶爾也會做些讓自己感到大快人心的事，呈大字形被嚴密的捆綁在那充滿砂石的行星上臨時搭建起來的刑臺，不難想像震盪波原先在汽車人裡也是個極度不受歡迎的份子。在半空中盤旋著，Nughtscream一面確認在這個行星上除了一個汽車人的反應之外沒有別的敵方TF，一面也等待著，看著下方震盪波似乎還在跟威震天大聲嚷嚷的說要把一個汽車人獻給霸天虎，以求得保持自身完整無缺的條件，seeker不禁暗自在芯片裡發出恥笑般的笑聲；等待著威震天與震盪波談好條件並給予自己下一步指令，Nightscream以視察為由一直在上空中飛行著，不願意出現在震盪波的面前、也不願意讓那戰車注意到自己，一直等到了威震天突然動身來到一條行星地表上的大裂縫面前，並且通訊著命令自己下來，seeker才慢慢飛下，注意到了先前綑綁住震盪波的粗大鐵鍊已經被一截一截的斬斷、而那台戰車也早已跑的不知道去向了，知道他們已經做好了共識。雖然對這個結果仍感到相當不滿，Nightscream還是遵照命令的飛了下來，降落在那深黑、狹窄的巨大裂縫裡；感應到那唯一的汽車人就躲在這個充滿遮蔽視線的石柱之間，seeker在慢慢降落於高聳石柱群的同時，也不忘更加緊注意底下的幽黑環境有沒有汽車人發出的訊號。不遠處不斷聽見震盪波在地洞裡不斷叫囂和胡亂發射激光束，引發大大小小的石塊紛紛從地縫的兩側壁上掉落、砸到底部，讓也在裂縫底處找尋消防車蹤影的Nightscream不禁擔心再這樣給那戰車瘋狂掃射下去，不僅抓住汽車人的任務無法達成，連自己都要被埋葬在這個裂縫中...想到這裡，seeker暗自決定要破壞這場協議，在震盪波把這裡填平之前，自己就得趕緊把消防車找出來交給威震天，管那戰車的下場會是怎麼樣，再放任他這麼胡搞下去連自己都要賠上去了......

才剛要轉身遠離那片還在激光掃射之下不斷掉落石塊的地帶，Nightscream的鏡頭就敏銳的接收到，就在那附近的不遠處，一個身影也跟自己一樣在閃躲著，暗藏在黑暗之中不斷找尋一個還沒被破壞的地段，一面把激光槍對準了前方散射著激光所暴露的目標位置，找機會反擊震盪波。Nightscream在後方凝視著消防車，知道他手上的激光槍正瞄準著另一端正在大吵大鬧的紫色戰車，但他並沒有及時的行動，而是在背後的遠處一直緊盯著消防車的動作，似乎是在等待著，等待著消防車能夠對準他現在的目標，就扣下扳機放上一槍...無論是能一槍正中震盪波的火種艙、或是只要打掉他手上的能源激光炮、甚至，只要擦傷一點點就好......這些想法一瞬間就充滿了seeker的CPU，而他希望此時被傷到的，並不是就在自己鏡頭前的汽車人，而是和自己同屬一個陣營的霸天虎，身為就跟隨在霸天虎首領左右的副手，這種念頭還從未在自己的CPU裡浮現，Nightscream同樣也感到詫異，自己竟然希望同是霸天虎的TF被自己的敵人所傷，而且敵人其實就正在自己的前方，連背後站著的是能夠一槍就給予火種艙致命一擊的敵人都不知道......那注目著消防車激光槍時所浮現的念頭只在seeker的CPU中閃過了一下，當Nightscream終於回過神來注視著消防車的背影時，自己已經是拿著巨劍斜斜的抵在消防車的頸部線路旁，鏡頭冷冷的注視著他的頭盔後方，低聲的威脅了一句。

"不准動......"

很自然的，Nightscream就開通了通訊頻道通知威震天，巨劍始終保持在距離頸部線路一點點的位置停留，既沒傷著消防車、卻又不容他做任何一點抵抗，靜靜的看守著他，一面等待著威震天前來。

"你這是在做什麼?!!"在威震天從Nightscream的手中抓緊了那汽車人後，震盪波才終於找到了他的目標___不過已經被搶先一步了。"我說過要由我親手逮住他的!!"

震盪波直衝著Nightscream大吼大叫著，粗魯的提著已經被發射到過熱的激光砲趕到消防車被鉗制住的位置，氣急敗壞的看著兩個擅自搶走他獵物的TF，但矛頭明顯的指向了一旁只是站著、甚麼動作都沒有的seeker，叫囂著並充滿威脅性的就將激光槍就瞄準了他；Nightscream只是冷冷的轉頭看看那還在冒著硝煙的砲口，一動也不動的繼續站在威震天的身後。

"這原本就是威震天大人的意思......"

Nightscream的語氣平淡的像是一點也不把震盪波放在眼裡，雖然是必須稍微抬起頭視線才能對上震盪波的燈泡，但語氣卻像是不容震盪波對現狀有其他意見的說。"只要威震天大人高興，他要對汽車人做甚麼處置都不是你能插上嘴的。你如果有時間的話就去上頭把那些會礙到威震天大人的汽車人全擺平吧。"

"你這傢伙......!!"

看著面前明明體型比自己小了一大截，但卻毫無畏懼的直接對自己下命令，就像是仗著霸天虎首領就在身後，強行對自己的獵物喧賓奪主、甚至開始用對下位者的樣子對自己下命令……就因為那個威震天在旁邊…想到這裡，震盪波更是氣的機體暗暗打顫，鏡頭前這個嬌小的seeker，明明就只是個弱小的TF，但在霸天虎首領給予的種種特權下，論實力戰力明顯都要比自己差的TF，相對的所有位階和特權都比自己多太多了。尤其是當他站在威震天的身邊時……..那就像是仗著主人就在一旁的架式，連帶著在身邊的狗都可以肆意的吠叫一般，讓震盪波看了就感到一陣陣噁心，雖然震盪波並不真的把Nightscream當作他預謀中的一個阻礙，但總是有一個TF這樣形影不離的跟在威震天身邊，對他的計畫總是有那麼一丁點的阻礙…就像是現在，只是他稍微想找點樂子的狩獵，就讓那seeker擅自奪下送到威震天的面前，隨後就要把自己晾在一邊……

“啐……你這個只會跟在主人身邊搖尾乞憐的狗…別以為在威震天的身旁就可以用那種命令的語氣說話…你不配的…”

震盪波在芯片底下暗暗的咒罵著,忍著就想把手上還在充滿能源的激光砲對準seeker那螢綠色的脆弱機翼,幻想著在它中間燒出一個穿透過去的大窟窿,看那seeker還不痛苦的在地上打滾,痛苦的伏在自己腳下嚎叫求饒?只有這樣子才能一泄他現在對Nightscream的所有強烈不滿。如果還可以得話,留他的火種不要熄滅,還可以將這個漂亮的小飛機納入自己的私藏玩物中……反正這個seeker就目前看來就是個自己路途上的最大障礙,是第一優先必須排除的,等到自己目的達成的時候,他到要看看這個小飛機還敢不敢那麼囂張……

接觸到威震天同時間傳遞過來的冰冷視線,震盪波再有多不滿、再有多少怨念,也不得不忍氣吞聲下來,不再發出一點聲響的就離開幽黑的峽谷,現在只能假裝聽命於威震天,畢竟自己剛才才好不容易躲過要回到汽車人監牢的命運,要是現在再那麼明顯的違抗威震天,肯定會遭到比關入大牢裡更慘烈的懲罰,目前還是盡可能的順從他的意思,等待他對自己放鬆一點警戒芯的時候再找機會下手…再找機會先剷除掉那個整天跟在威震天身邊、麻煩的小飛機,再伺機一把把威震天拉下他現在的位置……。

看著紫色戰車終於乖乖的離開自己的視線,威震天才再次把注意力轉到手上的消防車,緊抓住他頸部線路的手始終絲毫沒有鬆開過,穩固、像是隨時就要折斷頸部線路中最主要的重要管線般,讓消防車根本一動也不敢動,在一旁Nightscream也嚴密的監視下,消防車更感到壓迫的連想暗中通訊汽車人自己現在的位置都不可能,頭盔上方的幽谷裂縫上傳來一陣陣槍戰的聲響,知道同伴們已經想盡辦法想下來解救自己,消防車現在能做的只有盡量拖延住威震天,同時當然要盡可能的保住自己的火種艙。

｢好啦…我們剛剛說到哪了…?｣威震天紅色的鏡頭中閃過一絲冷冽的殘虐，低沉的像是在逼問、又像只不過是宣告一場殘酷遊戲的開端，而他就是這場遊戲的主導者，負責的就是將消防車的所有一切吞噬殆盡。

｢我是不會洩漏任何事情的!｣雖然頸部線路被緊緊的扣住，力道大的讓消防車換氣都感到困難，但他仍是緊咬著牙大聲的抗拒，｢就算你把我的火種熄滅了我也不會透露半個字的!｣

｢是嗎…?｣威震天相對到是不緊不慢的微笑著，像是早就預料到消防車會這麼反抗；他慢慢抬起另一隻手，手上握著那把能量劍，劍鋒漸漸抵在消防車的頸部線路上，但始終沒有真的朝那些重要的管線削下去，而是玩位的看著消防車帶點恐懼的表情，享受著消防車就像是要瀕死前那無力的掙扎。

｢要弄出你那邊的情報方法可一大堆，但是我也不想浪費一個可能的戰力~｣威震天這麼說著，一面就用力把能量劍尖筆直的插進消防車的胸甲內，胸甲上的擋風玻璃瞬間發出迸裂的清脆聲響，隨著細小的碎片開始四散，能量劍也更深的沒入他的胸甲內、直搗入深處的火種艙。

｢啊啊啊啊啊啊____!!｣劍尖一破壞掉自己裝甲外層堅固的防禦，消防車就已經無法承受的大聲喊叫出來，隨著劍尖不斷擠開、或是直接穿越胸部裝甲內那一層層的保護裝甲、纏繞著的線路，冷凝意也不斷從消防車的面部裝甲滴下；被能量劍刺穿的地方露出了殘破的碎片殘骸，小小的電花不斷激起紫色的能量液在胸甲內四處噴濺著，再沿著碎裂的擋風玻璃邊緣滴下，痛楚讓消防車幾乎無法站穩，機體不斷抽畜顫抖著，只能靠著威震天強大的手力把自己死死釘在岩壁上，動彈不得。

｢現在我要讓你的火種消滅很容易~｣威震天露出殘忍的笑容，看著消防車因為痛苦而不斷大口喘氣的模樣，手裡故意又稍微挪動了下劍尖，滿意的看著只是因為自己小小的一個舉動，消防車就會痛苦的大喊嚎叫著全身顫抖，感官完全被自己掌握在手裡的那種莫名的快感。  
｢但是…那麼容易也太沒有意思了~｣  
劍尖突然一下子就用力抽離開自己的胸甲，讓消防車一下子失去支撐機體的力氣，差一點就要跪倒在威震天的腳下。他有些錯愕的抬起頭，看著威震天已經將沾滿自己能量的劍收起，取而代之的，是另一手上凝聚起來的能量體。

｢不需要用到那什麼浪費力氣的拷問，我也可以讓你輕鬆就開口~｣

威震天話都還沒說完，連消防車都還沒真正搞懂威震天到底想要幹什麼，那團紫色的能量體突然就往自己破裂的胸甲上用力按下，順著延伸到自己火種艙外的深層裂縫、直接灌進了自己被開了孔的火種艙內，紫色的能量體一到達自己的火種艙裡，立刻就像是被激活一般，快速的擴散開來，很快的就整個包裹住裡頭那顆藍色的火種，隨後死死勒住，像是要占據整顆火種般的不斷往裡蔓延侵入核心，如同病毒蔓延般的不斷一面吞噬裡頭的數據、一面用自己帶有的數據強注入深處，試圖取代那顆火種...。而這種數據不斷被抽取、再被灌入不屬於自己的數據過程中，消防車更是比被切開火種艙還要痛苦的大聲慘叫著。慘叫的聲音甚至讓原本一旁一直冷靜看著這一切的Nightscream，也像是看到什麼怵目驚心的畫面一般，雖然表情沒有什麼變動，一直是冷漠的面無表情，但私底下就像是自己的火種也被那紫色的能量給侵蝕一般，一點一點的侵入自己，最終帶出自己一種難以言喻的感覺，就像是…就像是自己也曾經被這麼折磨過，自己的火種也曾經無助的被那紫色能量包圍、侵入、占據、改寫……

看著消防車的火種正被強加改寫的過程，Nightscream雖然只是站在那裏不動，卻像是墮入了漩渦一般，四周昏黑的景色更讓自己陷入那曾經的黑暗一般，跟之前親眼目睹薩克也被威震天再次改造的感覺一樣，只是這次卻更加強烈，強烈到自己都要漸漸跟消防車的痛苦同化一般。他發出了無聲的尖叫，慢慢回想起自己似乎也經歷過的，火種像是被什麼東西強綑綁住，再被用力扯開，挖出裡頭的核心，塞入另一個完全不同的東西…對，就像現在的消防車一樣……

消防車現在已經完全說不出話了，機體也無法再受自己的控制的不斷劇烈抽畜，隨著紫色能量不斷侵蝕著原先的火種，消防車的機體也出現了明顯的變化，那紅色的標誌漸漸開始扭曲，幻化成跟那紫色能量具相同顏色的標誌。扭曲的過程讓消防車漸漸失去自我意識，慢漫癱倒在後方的岩壁上，靜靜的不動了。四周也再度陷入沉寂，沉寂到Nightscream不斷發出無聲又淒厲的尖叫，在黑暗的深淵裡頭不斷狂奔的想要找到那個出口，想逃開那個拼命想要侵入自己所有的東西，卻永遠也逃不開、永遠也找不到…無形的鍊子將自己一層一層的綑綁在裡頭，縱使在有多大的力量，也掙脫不開。


End file.
